<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Fickle, Forever True by RizuOnceAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280579">Forever Fickle, Forever True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizuOnceAgain/pseuds/RizuOnceAgain'>RizuOnceAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fickle Fates Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Mew Mew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Foe Yay, Kishigo, Multi, Political Intrigue, Royalty, Sequel, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's the hot mess express pt.2: hotter and messier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizuOnceAgain/pseuds/RizuOnceAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>Tokyo Mew Mew goes intergalactic as they travel to the home planet of Quiche, Pie and Tart. When they arrive, they soon discover that it’s not the flourishing society they may have imagined, and things aren’t always as they seem.</p><p>Sequel to The Fickle Fourteen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fong Pudding/Tart, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fickle Fates Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars rushed by the window of the cockpit, and Ichigo had never felt so small in her life.</p>
<p>The lights of distant bodies in space reminded Ichigo of the way snow looked from the window of a train. Bright, white lights rushing by like holes in the inky black of the universe. But each one held its own ecosystem – its own mix of gas and fire, each one millions of years older than she. Ichigo watched each one fly by and wondered if they had names. The suns, the stars, and the planets in between.</p>
<p>She was so far from home.</p>
<p>Ichigo sat curled up with her knees to her chin, sinking into the warmed leather of the captain's chair of the alien ship. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak, dressed in sweatpants, an old sweatshirt and fleece socks to combat the cold, metal interior of the foreign vessel. She pulled the blanket up further to her chin and shut her eyes briefly.</p>
<p>Sleeping was harder than she had expected it to be. It would be another ten hours before they arrived at their destination. Ichigo knew she would soon be inundated by introductions to new people, new experiences … a whole new <em>culture</em> no human had ever experienced before. She knew she needed her sleep. But precious rest evaded her, and so she found herself wandering the dark interior of the ship. The ship was shaped into tapering sections like a scorpion's tail, with the flat head of a cobra as its main quarters. The unusual shape apparently kept the ship light, agile. Ichigo didn't know much about spaceship composition beyond what she'd seen in science fiction movies. She supposed she was currently living in a science fiction movie, so suspension of disbelief was compulsory.</p>
<p>Either way, she soon found herself curled up in the captain's chair of the ship, staring out into the abyss of space and wondering about what was soon to come. Lettuce and Pudding had gone to sleep long before her. The girls had settled into their small room off in the east wing of the main quarters after a huge meal of greasy takeout, and a too-complicated card game only Tart and Quiche knew how to play.</p>
<p>Ichigo was just contemplating getting up and joining her friends when she heard footsteps behind her. She startled in the chair and peered over the side of its wide back.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Momomiya. Trouble sleeping?"</p>
<p>It was Pie. Ichigo grimaced and nodded stiffly, embarrassed to have been caught sitting in the captain's chair of his ship.</p>
<p>"I uh … yeah," she murmured lamely. "Nervous, I guess."</p>
<p>Ichigo let out a short, forced breath and pursed her lips. An awkward silence settled between them. Ichigo started again, "I wasn't … I didn't touch anything on the dashboard. I swear."</p>
<p>Ichigo remembered how Pie reacted when Quiche had her start the ship. She'd nearly botched their takeoff with her clumsy handling of the throttle. Luckily, they'd recovered with no damage to the ship – just damage to its occupants' sanity.</p>
<p>Pie walked over to the co-pilot's chair and came around to sit. His stride was light and graceful, like Quiche. Almost as if he was walking on air. His casual air of elegance was intimidating as Ichigo watched him carefully. He sat and crossed his arms, staring out into the stars.</p>
<p>"I'd know if you had," Pie said finally. "I trust you won't be touching anything again after the disaster this afternoon."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded stiffly. Pie always held a stoic, commanding grace wherever he went. It made Ichigo feel clumsy by comparison. Especially with the reminder that she had almost wrecked his ship. "Y-yeah, of course," she stammered. She sighed and sunk further into her blanket cocoon. Her gaze shifted to the window full of tiny lights rushing around them.</p>
<p>"What are you nervous about?" Pie asked.</p>
<p>Ichigo was surprised with the question. She hadn't expected Pie to entertain her silly feelings. She thought carefully about what to say without embarrassing herself.</p>
<p>"I guess…" Ichigo started hesitantly, "...I guess it's just that everything is so different, you know? It's a different culture, a different world … and I've only ever met you three. You all speak a different language, too, right? So I'll have to worry about that."</p>
<p>"You'll be fine speaking Japanese in most social constructs," Pie said. "Most people in the upper ranks of society – as well as our warrior class – have been trained in Japanese for two generations. Once we identified Japan as our target of interest, our society made it imperative for our people in power to learn the language of Japan. Though, yes, only about one third of our people have some level of fluency. The rest only speak Loq."</p>
<p>Ichigo furrowed her brow. She tried to word on her tongue. "<em>Loq?</em> Is it a language on Earth, too?"</p>
<p>Pie shook his head. "Our people are an ancient civilization originally from Earth, but we've obviously developed our own ways of life that differ from anything existing on Earth today. The closest relative to Loq is what you on Earth call Latin. It's a simpler, casual version of the language we used to speak before we left Earth."</p>
<p>Pie let out a long breath. "Us warriors of the newer generation have been trained from a young age to speak Japanese as our primary language, since we knew we would have to speak it if we were selected for a mission on Earth. You'll usually see Quiche, Tart and I speaking it to each other for that reason. We hardly use Loq unless we're home, speaking with people outside our court."</p>
<p>Ichigo listened with fascination. She began to get the sense she was just barely scratching the surface of everything she would soon learn about their society. "Wow, I never knew," she breathed in fascination. She blinked owlishly. "I could barely pass my English classes in high school. I can't imagine being so fluent in a foreign language that you speak it with your friends."</p>
<p>Pie appeared callous, nonchalant — as he always did, not reacting to the compliment. "Point being, you have little to worry about in garnering favor with our courts," he said. "Just stay with Quiche and you will find yourself doted on as equally as they all dote on him."</p>
<p>There was something cold in the way he said it. Something not unfriendly towards his brother-in-arms, but wary. Cautious. Almost as if it was a warning. A warning maybe meant for more than just her own personal well-being.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked over at Pie and gathered the ends of her blanket closer around her. "Thank you," she murmured. "I … I feel better now."</p>
<p>It was a half-lie, but one that she hoped would make Pie feel less inclined to sit awkwardly in the co-pilot's chair beside her. Pie seemed to take the hint. He nodded and stood from his place in the chair.</p>
<p>"You'll need your rest for the day tomorrow. It's best you retire for the evening," he said. Ichigo rose from the captain's chair quickly. She tucked the blanket around her and stepped back two steps.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded towards Pie. "Goodnight, Pie. Thanks again."</p>
<p>Pie nodded wordlessly. He sat down in the captain's chair and began fiddling with the controls on the LED screen. Likely configuring something on the course of the ship, Ichigo figured. It was probably why he was up in the first place. Either way, she wasn't in the mood to linger. Ichigo turned and headed back to the small room she shared with her friends.</p>
<p>Pie was right – she needed her sleep, because tomorrow, her universe was about to feel so much bigger.</p><hr/>
<p>Ichigo woke up to the hum of the ship and a dim light shining from under the sliding metal door of their room. She wasn't even sure if it was morning – if "morning" was even a thing in space. What was time as she knew it, when they were so far from Earth's solar system?</p>
<p><em>Too early for existential questions, </em>Ichigo thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. <em>First things first … I need to pee.</em></p>
<p>It took no small amount of stumbling around their quarters of the ship to find something resembling a restroom. Once she'd washed up, Ichigo returned to the bedroom and flicked on her dying cell phone. She wasn't sure why she'd packed it, except to maybe take photos. She wasn't even sure if she could charge it anywhere. The glossy, cracked screen lit up with a photo she'd taken in the park by her house that summer. The date and time glowed up at her in the dim light.</p>
<p>It had been about 21 hours since they'd left Earth. It was currently noon in Tokyo. Ichigo sighed and powered the phone off. It wouldn't do any good to have it on, draining battery while they explored the new planet. Even if her phone brought her some small sense of comfort … a familiar object from home.</p>
<p>Quiche had told Ichigo what their planet's name was the day before, while the mews sat around a round table eating their takeout on the floor. Ichigo felt appalled with herself that she had never asked, but it had never come up in conversation before. The boys always referred to it as "our home" or "our planet" – never by its name. Ichigo wondered why, until Quiche told her that it didn't translate well to Japanese. The name sounded strange on her tongue: <em>Novutera. </em>It apparently meant something like "new land" in their language, named when they had first arrived on the new planet from Earth.</p>
<p>Quiche told her that when he was growing up, it was more popular to call his home "hell" or "this shithole" than its more hopeful-sounding proper name. Ichigo could understand why, given how cruel its climate used to be.</p>
<p>She wondered to herself what time it was on Novutera as she tucked her phone in her bag. Or even how they counted time at all. Did they have 24-hour days, since the planet was further from the sun? How long were their days and their nights? She sighed. <em>Still so much to learn.</em></p>
<p>Pudding rolled over on the cot set up next to Ichigo's. The blonde yawned and stretched her long, tanned arms above her head. She cracked one curious, bright brown eye open at Ichigo.</p>
<p>"What time is it, big sis?" she mumbled. She rubbed the heel of her palm over one eye. "I'm soooo hungry I could eat a horse."</p>
<p>Ichigo cracked a smile. "Let's find some breakfast, then," she whispered back. On her other side, Lettuce was just beginning to stir.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was a whirlwind of instructions for what to do when they arrived, and a crash course in what <em>not</em> to do in front of the rest of the people of the new planet. The mews ate the neon-colored donuts that Keiichiro had lovingly packed for them. All three boys changed into their battle uniforms the mews were familiar with. It made them feel more alien, more "other" to Ichigo. Then, the mews were given a basic how-to on pleasantries and cultural oddities to be aware of.</p>
<p>During their hasty instruction, Ichigo also learned that Quiche, Pie and Tart's race had a name. Like learning the name of their planet, she felt embarrassed she hadn't asked sooner. She had been so used to just calling them "alien." Pie was quick to clarify that they still thought of themselves as <em>human</em>, primarily, since they were originally people of Earth. But their particular species, living on their planet, were referred to as "travelers." They gave themselves the name because of their journey from Earth to their home planet. In their tongue, the people of Novutera called themselves <em>Viatorem</em>.</p>
<p>Ichigo made a mental note that this language they spoke, Loq, was more difficult to pronounce than she had originally anticipated. There were too many long vowels on her tongue; too many "oh"s and "oo"s. It was vastly different from Japanese, more Western-sounding.</p>
<p>By the time they were close to arrival, Ichigo's head was swimming with information.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bow with your hand at your heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Instead of "sir" and "miss," use "vir" as a universal title of respect.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If someone tries to talk to you in Loq, point to your ears and shake your head.</em>
</p>
<p>The last bit of information was hotly contested. Ichigo gnawed at the last bit of a chocolate donut as Tart argued across the table from Quiche. Her stomach was in a painful knot. She wasn't sure if it was from the sugar or her nerves.</p>
<p>"What, you think they won't already know the girls are human? I mean geez, they'll already stick out like a sore thumb," Tart barked.</p>
<p>"Well then why should we even be worrying about this stuff?" Pudding interjected. She was nonchalantly shuffling the deck of cards from the game the night before. Ichigo watched the cards dance nimbly between her fingers as she slid them between each other, folding, flipping and stacking in a way only an expert street performer knew how. "No one will be dumb enough to try to talk to us except in Japanese. Plus, like, everyone speaks it, right?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly," Quiche muttered. He was focused on pulling apart a jelly donut, shredding it until it sat in front of him in ten little gooey pieces. Ichigo couldn't remember ever seeing him so anxious. "No one outside of our courts and our military know Japanese well. Service staff and the common folk might try to talk to you in Loq, if they don't know any better."</p>
<p>"We'll be alright," Lettuce said. She sat next to Ichigo, fiddling with the ruffled hem of her chiffon shirt. "I'm sure we won't be wandering far from you three anyway."</p>
<p>"I'm not out here trying to be a walking translation service," Tart muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"You're the ones who invited us!" Ichigo interjected, mouth still half-full of chocolate donut. She swallowed and continued. "The least you can do is help us get around the place."</p>
<p>"Lettuce is right," Quiche agreed. "I'm sure you all will be fine."</p>
<p>Ichigo raised one eyebrow at Quiche and set down the rest of her donut. She glanced down at her sticky fingers and let out a sigh. "Yeah, because you two are always so helpful," Ichigo remarked sarcastically. She began to lick the sticky mess of chocolate and sugar glaze off her fingers, but stopped as she noticed Quiche watching her out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>The look he wore was trouble. His head was propped up on his elbow, golden eyes glinting as he watched her. Ichigo felt her face growing warm.</p>
<p>She pulled her thumb from her lips in a <em>pop</em>. "Keep staring at me like that, and I'll turn this whole ship around, weirdo," she muttered.</p>
<p>Quiche grinned. "I'd like to see you try," he muttered. He stretched his arms over his head nonchalantly. "Pie looked about to rip our heads off yesterday. I doubt he'd let you in the cockpit again."</p>
<p>Just then, footsteps echoed down the hall into the common area of the main quarters. Lettuce, Pudding, Tart, Quiche and Ichigo all turned to see Pie enter the room. He stopped at the entrance to the hall. "Ah, speak of the devil..." Quiche remarked under his breath.</p>
<p>Pie seemed unfazed. If he had overheard their conversation, he was choosing not to react.</p>
<p>"We're just a few minutes from landing. Gather your things by the cargo dock, and we'll reconvene here. You may experience some light turbulence as we pass through the atmosphere. Quiche, Tart — follow me."</p>
<p>The mews exchanged nervous, excited glances and nodded.</p>
<p>It only took a minute or two for the girls to group their bags in a corner by the retracted ramp of the ship. All three boys were in the cockpit, calling instructions out to each other as they prepared to land. The mews clustered together and peered through the window of the cockpit in anxious anticipation. Ichigo spied the round, bright surface of a planet that looked not unlike Earth. The ship began to shake lightly as it grew closer to the surface. Soon, they were enveloped in white clouds.</p>
<p>Quiche reached up from the co-pilot's chair and flicked two switches above his head. A buzzing noise emanated from the control panel.</p>
<p>"<em>Scorpio </em>seeking clearance to land," Quiche called. He flipped one of the switches back.</p>
<p>A bright chirping noise sounded throughout the cabin. "Granted," came a voice from the control panel. "You're cleared for docking bay one."</p>
<p>Ichigo realized it was the first time she had heard someone non-human other than Quiche, Pie and Tart use Japanese. <em>Military, </em>she thought to herself. <em>Makes sense that the operator speaks Japanese to them.</em></p>
<p>Quiche flicked the second switch back. The ship stilled its shaking, and in the next instant, they broke through the clouds.</p>
<p>At first, the planet looked completely vacated, an untouched paradise. It looked like photos of the Amazon rainforest Ichigo had seen in textbooks and online – lush, green and free of civilization. It was like a perfect oasis from a movie, unblemished by metal or concrete. Small bodies of water dotted the surface of the land like jewels, where Ichigo could make out the first sign of civilization: small docks skimming the surface of the lakes, and round cottages that looked like they were carved from the hills. Just ahead of them, a bright orange bird with long, graceful wings soared along with the ship, as if to lead them home.</p>
<p>Ichigo craned over Quiche's shoulder to gape at the vast expanse of green below them as they drew closer to the ground.</p>
<p>"Better hold on to something," Quiche instructed, chancing a glance over his shoulder at her briefly. "We're about to make some tight turns."</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Ichigo exclaimed, confused. Her eyes scanned the land ahead of them, but she only saw lush greens and calm, glassy waters. "I don't see a city or anything!"</p>
<p>"There," Quiche replied, pointing ahead. The ship was just approaching a vast, earthy valley that was the color of red clay. At first, Ichigo didn't see anything remarkable about the split in the surface of the terrain. But then, she gasped as she spied the breathtaking city built from its walls.</p>
<p>All along the walls of the valley, structures of stone and steel were fixed in a vast network of buildings big and small. The city was like a split geode, its structures like shining gems set into the crack of an unassuming stone. The city seemed to stretch for miles. Its walls lined the valley all the way up to a massive waterfall at its narrowest point. A web of bridges crossed from the east and west walls. Curtains of vines, roots and flowers spilled out from the landscape surrounding the valley and draped over the structures like the hair of a goddess, twisting and curling around the buildings in a carefully-manicured way to expose the glass of their windowed surfaces. Some of the buildings appeared old, built from stone and looking like something out of medieval Europe. But most were fairly modern, all metals and slick surfaces shaped in round, organic structures.</p>
<p>The ship turned, and began to rotate slowly as it lowered into the city.</p>
<p>"This is so cool!" Pudding gasped, her eyes sparkling with awe. Lettuce was starstruck, silent as she drank in everything around her. Ichigo could see the buildings in more detail now as they grew closer.</p>
<p>Even the older structures had a certain amount of detail and care to them, retrofitted with beautiful tile and modern bones of metal to preserve them. A large, glass-covered bridge passed by the window as they descended, where Ichigo spied people – <em>Quiche, Pie and Tart's people </em>– walking between them. A small child stopped to wave as the ship dipped lower.</p>
<p>Finally, Ichigo saw where they were about to land. A white, round building with a cylindrical opening came into view of the cockpit. The ship slowed to a stop, then began to move forward into the docking bay. More people stood on the hangar, motioning the ship in. Ichigo began to see them in more detail now – with their sharp ears, slim builds and elegant gaits. They looked elven, ethereal. Ichigo's eyes felt saturated from drinking in surroundings, and she jumped in surprise as the ship finally touched ground with a metallic "thunk." The pressure began to release from the cabin with a low hiss.</p>
<p>Quiche breathed a sigh of relief and stretched his arms above his head. He turned to grin up at Ichigo, his bright gold irises shining with excitement.</p>
<p>"Welcome home."</p>
<p>Ichigo still felt vaguely in a state of shock. She looked out the cockpit window and saw the occupants of the docking bay begin to approach the ship, pulling what looked like gas lines and power cords along with them. Mechanics, she figured. Everyone wore uniforms not unlike the ones she was used to seeing Quiche, Pie and Tart wear – all jewel tones and high collars.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of this stinking ship!" Pudding exclaimed. She grabbed Tart by the wrist and yanked him down the hall, headed to the cargo door. Lettuce laughed and followed her, with Ichigo trailing just behind. She felt like her head was spinning, her legs carrying her of their own accord.</p>
<p>Ichigo felt her nerves kicking up again — what if she forgot something important about the alien culture? What if this was all an elaborate trap? What if everyone hated them? She felt her heart skipping as she took her place at the ledge in front of the ramp of the cargo door. So much could go wrong. So much could go horribly, disastrously wrong.</p>
<p>"Mews, I think it would be best if you made your introductions in your transformed state," Pie said as he approached the rest of the group. "It would do well for our people to see with their own eyes the power Earth has bestowed on you."</p>
<p>Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding exchanged curious looks. It hadn't dawned on Ichigo that they should transform, but what Pie said made sense. If they wanted to make a strong first impression as heroes, it would certainly help to look like them.</p>
<p>Ichigo dug into the back pocket of her black jeans and pulled out her mew pendant. She watched Lettuce and Pudding do the same with their pendants.</p>
<p>"Ready?" she asked her friends with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Ready!" they agreed simultaneously.</p>
<p>Nodding, Ichigo kissed her pendant and held it to her chest.</p>
<p>"Mew Mew Ichigo!"</p>
<p>"Mew Mew Lettuce!"</p>
<p>"Mew Mew Pudding!"</p>
<p>"METAMORPHOSIS!"</p>
<p>A bright, white light erupted around all three girls. Ichigo closed her eyes and felt the familiar warmth of her transformation wrapping her body in light. She drew a deep breath as power surged through her limbs and graced her with heightened senses. When she reopened her eyes, all three girls had just finished their transformations into their mew form.</p>
<p>With the genes of the Iriomote wildcat in her veins, Ichigo suddenly felt more confident. More like a leader. She could tell by the relieved expressions on her friends' faces that they felt the same.</p>
<p>She let out a long breath and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, ready," Ichigo said, nodding to Pie. Pie nodded in turn, and pushed a large, red button on the wall next to him. With a hiss and a "clunk," the ramp began to lower.</p>
<p>The nerves began to claw at Ichigo's stomach again. Her anxiety's grip was weaker now, but she felt her heart quicken as a light breeze drifted up through the cabin of stale air. The fresh air was humid and sweet, like honeydew and rosewater. The mechanics of the heavy door whirred and buzzed beneath them. <em>This is really happening,</em> she thought to herself. <em>We're really on another planet right now. About to meet all of these people.</em></p>
<p>This time, <em>they</em> were the aliens.</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't realize how stiff she was until she felt fingers curl around her gloved hand. She startled, looking up at Quiche as he grasped her hand in his. He looked down at her with raised eyebrows, the spark of excitement dancing in his gaze.</p>
<p>"I'll give your introduction first," he murmured, "so just follow my lead."</p>
<p>An inkling of worry prodded at Ichigo's mind. What kind of introduction was Quiche talking about? Did she trust him to know what to say? Ichigo thought about asking him what he meant, or just telling him to buzz off – but she brushed her questions away as the ramp came to a stop with a click and a jolt, fully extended. <em>Too late.</em></p>
<p>Quiche pulled Ichigo's hand with him as he tilted his chin upwards and began to stride confidently down the cargo ramp.</p>
<p>Ichigo wasn't expecting Quiche to <em>drag her along by her hand;</em> she faltered behind him before matching the quickness of his steps with a dash and a stumble. Quiche raised her hand higher up to give her balance as she descended the ramp carefully, watching her feet for her first few steps. She cursed how steep the slick, metal surface of the ramp was, and how flat-footed and clunky her steps sounded as she walked.</p>
<p>When she looked up, Ichigo saw dozens of pairs of wide eyes watching her.</p>
<p>Ichigo sucked in an anxious breath. She wasn't expecting this many people. There had to be at least fifty people gathered in the docking bay to welcome them. At the front, a tall, older man with thick, cropped black hair stood with his arms crossed behind his back. His high-collared tunic had a silky red trim lining its edges. He looked important. Ichigo swallowed hard as their eyes met. His were warm grey, like a summer storm. Somehow, she felt as though he was reading her thoughts as he studied her.</p>
<p>The important-looking man broke from their gaze, shifting his focus to Quiche instead. He smiled and extended his arms outward.</p>
<p>"Dear prince ... welcome home," he exclaimed. His voice was like velvet. His Japanese was impeccable. "We're endlessly glad for the return of you three princes ... and your esteemed guests."</p>
<p>His gaze fell on Ichigo again. Not unfriendly, but uncomfortably wise – like he knew something she didn't.</p>
<p>"Kade, my friend … the pleasure is all mine," Quiche responded in an equally velvety tone.</p>
<p>He was a natural.</p>
<p>Ichigo stiffened as she felt Quiche's hand release hers. Then, his fingertips were brushing the bare skin of her upper back. His other hand gestured outwards in a low sweeping motion. "I'm delighted to introduce the most powerful of Earth's chosen protectors, and the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew – the beautiful Ichigo Momomiya."</p>
<p>What an introduction.</p>
<p>The man named Kade fixed Ichigo with an intense, otherworldly stare. His smile grew wider as he regarded her carefully. "The girl I've heard so much about," Kade remarked in a low tone. Ichigo swallowed, not sure what to make of the comment. Kade's eyes swirled with clever secrets.</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl I've heard so much about.</em>
</p>
<p>"We are indebted to you, Mew Ichigo. Our land is transformed into a paradise we've only dreamed of – thanks to your alliance with our princes, and the retrieval of the precious Aqua of life. Our lives are indebted to you. Please, accept our humble gratitude."</p>
<p>Ichigo realized he was talking about the Mew Aqua. The substance that had restored their planet, and brought life to a dying world. Bits of speech – clumsy words, awkward phrases – rose and died behind Ichigo's eyes as she thought of what she should say; how she should tell the people of this now-thriving society that she didn't deserve their praise, when Tokyo Mew Mew had been fighting their warriors longer than they had been in alliance. Whatever she thought to say, she swallowed it in the next moment.</p>
<p>Kade placed one hand over his heart and slowly, deliberately dropped to one knee. Eyes wide, Ichigo watched as every bystander in the hangar followed suit, placing their hands over their hearts and bowing in the revenant gesture. Ichigo glanced back at Lettuce and Pudding, still descending the ramp behind her. Her friends gawked at what was happening before them. They slowed to a stop behind her.</p>
<p>Ichigo swallowed hard and turned back to watch the occupants of the hanger stoop to their knees in gratitude and respect. Her feline ears flattened to her head. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for words, but her speech evaded her. Her dry tongue felt uncomfortable in her mouth, and her knees suddenly felt weak.</p>
<p>Was this all for <em>her?</em></p>
<p>She snapped out of her frozen stupor when she felt the hand in her back slip down her arm to her fingertips. Ichigo drew a sharp breath as she watched Quiche place his other hand over his heart. She wanted to scream at him: <em>don't you dare</em>. Their eyes stayed locked, an intense fire dancing behind Quiche's eyes as he also dropped to one knee. His grin widened as he looked up at Ichigo.</p>
<p><em>Jerk. </em>He knew exactly what he was doing.</p>
<p>As Ichigo forced herself to reckon with this grand gesture – this unexpected welcome – the gravity of it began to weigh on her chest heavier and heavier. This was a message, loud and clear. Commanders, warriors and even princes kneeled at her feet. Never in her life had Ichigo felt such an overwhelming air of power, of praise. In all of her time as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, she had always been in the shadows, her identity hidden from the public eye. Like her friends, her heroism was always tucked away behind the innocent persona of an average high school girl.</p>
<p>Here, she wasn't just a girl.</p>
<p>Standing in the hangar of this foreign planet, watching Kade and the other observers slowly rise to their feet, Ichigo could see in their eyes that they thought of her as something much, much more. Was it a savior, a hero? Or something else entirely?</p>
<p>Quiche stood and resumed his place by her side, brushing the tips of his fingers over her back as he rose. Ichigo felt a shiver dance up her neck. She drew a long, deep breath.</p>
<p>She had a feeling this week was going to be more than she bargained for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok buckle up y’all, you asked for it — if you thought The Fickle Fourteen was self-indulgent hot garbage, you’re in for a treat with this fic. Yes, that’s an explicit rating and yes it’s there for a good reason. If you’re looking for a deep cultural thought-piece you’re in the wrong place. If you’re looking for the TMM fanfic equivalent of a Sarah J. Maas book … welcome. This is going to be total angsty romance trash, and I hope you’ll love it just as much as I’m going to love writing it. ;) </p><p>A few housekeeping notes — this is a sequel. If you haven’t read my other TMM chapter-fic The Fickle Fourteen, you need to read that first before this one. Cool? Cool.</p><p>Second note: I am playing things a little more fast and loose with the outline of this fic than I was with Fickle Fourteen. I know how the plot is going to go, but I’m largely flying by the seat of my pants on details. Want to see more (or less) of something in the story? Got suggestions? I’m way more flexible this time around than I was with Fickle Fourteen. I typically write 4-5 chapters in advance, so you may not see suggestions reflected immediately, but I definitely consider everything I read in the comments.</p><p>Third: there are going to be some more adult themes in this fic (obviously). There is one disturbing scene about halfway through that I am going to put a trigger warning for at the beginning of the chapter, but other than that, the rest should be pretty basic, run-of-the-mill smutty fanfic stuff with some graphic violence as noted in the tags. If you’re put off by smut or violence, this is not your fic. You’ve been warned.</p><p>With that, thank you for embarking on this fanfic journey with me! Off we go!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long before all six of them were being hustled down a long, winding hallway with white walls and glass ceilings that let in the glinting light of the overcast sky. Skylights along the ceiling opened some pockets of the glass to the open air, welcoming curtains of lush, winding plants into the otherwise modern space. The overall effect was like an overgrown science lab – though the beautiful trails of green snaking out through the halls were carefully manicured to avoid tripping hazards. Ichigo noticed a cluster of wild-looking, rosy pink flowers growing from the branches of a tree that dipped its willowy vines into an open section of glass. She reached up and ran her gloved fingers through its leafy tendrils as they passed underneath.</p><p>Their posse consisted of the mews, the trio of princes, and an ever-growing mix of people young and old who came to walk alongside them. They were all chirping in Quiche, Pie and Tart's ear about every manner of busywork to be done. Some carried tablets and pens, some dressed in uniforms similar to the boys, and some dressed in stately-looking robes lined with silk and delicate embroidery. All of them seemed to have some kind of pressing issue for one of the young princes to address.</p><p>Quiche and the man named Kade set the brisk pace of the group, walking side-by-side just ahead of Ichigo and Lettuce. Kade was remarkably tall – he was nearly a head taller than Quiche. Ichigo caught bits of their conversation. Something about a new training ground, then a muttered word about a fight breaking out a week ago.</p><p>"It was quite a scene," Kade was saying. "The five of them have obviously been placed on probation but I'm sure they won't be the last."</p><p>"Fine," Quiche replied coolly. "So we'll deal with any others as they come."</p><p>"We can't continue to ignore this kind of insurrection," Kade hissed, a dark look passing over his expression as he glanced at Quiche. "We need a heavy hand, not a blind eye."</p><p>"I am neither blind nor weak, Kade," Quiche snapped, his voice rising. "Nor am I keen on being the enforcer of thought. If we're going to have peace, we need to learn how to work with those who don't agree with us."</p><p>Ichigo was quietly listening when one of Kade's intense grey eyes found her over his shoulder.</p><p>He said something to Quiche in the next moment that Ichigo didn't understand.</p><p>He was talking in Loq.</p><p>A feeling of hot anger bubbled up in Ichigo's stomach. Was the respect she had just been shown in the hangar worth nothing? She couldn't help but feel like this wouldn't be the last time someone would try to talk above her head while she was around. She felt like a child whose parents were talking in code words. And she had only been there for ten minutes.</p><p>She thought about saying something rude, but she watched as Quiche furrowed his brow. He glanced back, catching Ichigo's eye.</p><p>He must have seen how she was seething, boiling. Quiche returned his attention to Kade and said – in Japanese – "Manners, Commander. Our guests don't speak Loq."</p><p>Kade clicked his tongue. He glanced back at Ichigo with a raised brow. "Apologies, Mew Ichigo," he said. He glanced at Lettuce briefly, who was watching the exchange. Kade had a small smile on his face as he looked away, but it didn't meet his eyes.</p><p>He changed the subject after that. He and Quiche began to chat about something to do with a party coming up – a party they held during their solstice. Ichigo, sensing the important part of their conversation was over, turned to Lettuce and fell back from the boys a step or two.</p><p>"What was that about?" Lettuce asked in a hushed murmur.</p><p>Ichigo shook her head. "No idea ... I'll tell you more later."</p><p>Lettuce nodded in understanding. She looked up as they passed under a spindley, red tree with roots creeping through the open glass of the ceiling. "This place is … amazing," she breathed. Her bright green, transformed eyes shone in the light. "I wonder what it looked like before … before all of the plants were here."</p><p>Ichigo tried to picture everything they had seen in their short time on Novutera – the lush forest, trees, draping greenery cascading into the valley. It was difficult to imagine this place without life creeping from every corner. Even their interiors welcomed the lush growth of nature into the ceilings and down the walls.</p><p>"The power of Mew Aqua really is incredible, isn't it?" Ichigo said in agreement. "To think it could do this … <em>all of this</em> … really is something amazing."</p><p>Lettuce nodded in agreement. "It's beautiful," she sighed. "And all so new. The people here have hardly had this new climate for a year. I can hardly imagine … what it would be like. To go from such a harsh life, such a difficult place to live … suddenly to have all of this."</p><p>Ichigo turned the thought over in her head. As much as she knew the people of this planet feared her, a small part of her understood why Kade was protective of information. He had mentioned something about insurrection. In just over a year, Novutera had gone from a barren wasteland to a planet teeming with life, with hope. It had gained three new princes. And it had been freed from the ever-present terror of Deep Blue, who had been haunting its people for ages. It was no wonder, then, that some people in the newly-flourishing society would see the sudden change as an opportunity to vy for power.</p><p>And, after all, she <em>had</em> been eavesdropping.</p><p>Ichigo turned to Lettuce, about to ask her opinion on something else, when Kade and Quiche slowed to a halt in front of them. Ichigo abruptly stopped walking, and Lettuce did the same next to her.</p><p>"Ah, Ira, there you are," Quiche said warmly. Ichigo peered around Kade to spy a petite woman with thick, dark hair tied up into a high ponytail. The woman smiled and bowed with a hand over her heart as Quiche greeted her. When she rose, Ichigo saw flecks of violet in her deep blue eyes. She was beautiful.</p><p>"Welcome home, Quiche," she greeted him informally. She was using Japanese, but hers was a bit choppy, harder to understand. "We've greatly missed you three."</p><p>Ichigo's head tilted as she evaluated the new girl. Ira was dressed in simple, elegant robes that consisted of what Ichigo recognized as the standard style for the women on the planet – flowing skirts worn above sheer, billowing pants, and a bodice with a high neck that exposed the skin of her stomach. She wore simple gold bands on one arm that clinked as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Quiche turned to Ichigo and Lettuce, beckoning them with a jerk of his head. "Mews, meet Ira. She's an old friend, and my eyes and ears for all of the compound's gossip. She'll be helping you all settle in here."</p><p>Ira smiled towards all three of the mews as Pudding bounded up behind Lettuce and Ichigo. The youngest mew stuck her hand out in a Western-style greeting. Ichigo groaned at the obvious cultural misstep.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet ya!" Pudding exclaimed. Ira blinked at the outstretched hand for a moment. Then, she reached out and took Pudding's hand in hers.</p><p>She grinned at Pudding. "The pleasure is all mine." Her voice was low and soft, and felt like the touch of a fleece blanket. Though her Japanese was far from perfect, the sound of her voice was warm.</p><p>Ira exchanged glances with Ichigo and Lettuce, who both quickly remembered to bow in greeting with their hands on their hearts. Ira did the same in return.</p><p>"As Quiche was saying," Ira continued, "I will be your personal assistant for your stay here. I've been instructed to help you around the premises, and attend to your everyday needs. That said, it would be my pleasure to show you to your quarters."</p><p>"That would be lovely!" Lettuce exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her.</p><p>Ichigo nodded. "Sure, I'm tired. We should probably rest for a bit."</p><p>Ira nodded. "Naturally," she agreed. "You'll want your rest for the welcoming party we're hosting for you this evening."</p><p>Quiche groaned dejectedly. "Didn't I say we should cancel that thing? We have the solstice in two days — can't we just wait 'til then?"</p><p>"I think it's a wonderful idea," Kade interjected. Quiche scowled up at him. "Everyone is brimming with excitement at the idea of meeting the esteemed Tokyo Mew Mew."</p><p>"Half of Tokyo Mew Mew," Ichigo corrected in a mumble.</p><p>Kade pursed his lips and nodded. "Right. In any case, I'm sure it will help our guests acclimate to our culture much sooner."</p><p>Quiche sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ira glanced between Kade and Quiche curiously.</p><p>"Fine," Quiche muttered finally. "But I don't want the whole damn city showing up. Let's keep it below 50 guests if we can."</p><p>"Great!" Ira exclaimed cheerfully. She turned to Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding and nodded. "Ladies, allow me to show you to your quarters."</p><p>Ichigo exchanged glances with her friends and nodded, smiling. Ira turned on her heel and gestured towards a narrower hallway forking off to their right. The three girls followed her as she led the way.</p><p>Ichigo felt a pang of fear strike her stomach. She realized it would be the first time the mews separated from Quiche, Pie and Tart. The three boys were the only people they knew on the strange planet; their safety net. From here on out, Ichigo knew they would be expected to hold their own in this strange place.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder. Ichigo saw the rest of the group had already resumed their walk down the main hall. But Quiche had his head craned over his shoulder, watching her leave. He caught Ichigo's eye just briefly. Then, he quickly turned his attention back to Kade.</p><p>Ichigo smiled to herself.</p><p>She tuned into the conversation happening ahead of her. Lettuce seemed to be asking Ira questions about the building they were in.</p><p>"So does the compound have a name?" Lettuce asked her. "If it's mixed use for training, parties and for residences … is it like a town hall?"</p><p>"Some like to call it … hmm, what's the word in Japanese?" Ira mused to herself, tapping her chin as she walked, "...the 'commons?' Yes, the 'commons.' It's a common gathering area for government officials and those in our military. Quiche, Pie and Tart maintain residences here, as well as some of our other military officials. Some members of our government prefer to keep a home here, instead of having one in the city."</p><p>"Wait, so what all is here?" Ichigo chimed in.</p><p>Ira glanced back at her as she replied. "Well, other than the private residences on the north end of the compound, there's a gym and training area, a food hall, a few meeting rooms, and a large ballroom at the center, which you'll see tonight. It's the largest continuous building in the city."</p><p>"I feel like I'm gonna get lost," Ichigo remarked. Even the long hallway they were winding down twisted and curved like a snake. The building seemed to be built with fluidity in mind, full of curves and cylindrical shapes.</p><p>"You'll have a map available to you," Ira reassured her. "Though I would strongly recommend you refrain from wandering around on your own. In fact, I'm to instruct you not to leave your quarters without an escort."</p><p>"Aww, that's boring," Pudding whined. "I wanted to explore!"</p><p>"Orders from the princes," Ira replied curtly. "I'd be inclined to agree with the instructions – it's easy to get lost around here."</p><p>She smiled back at the mews as she came to a stop next to a large, metal door. Ichigo noticed that there were several doors like it dotted along the curved hallway. She figured they were in the residential part of the compound.</p><p>Ira slid up the cover of a pin pad and punched in a long set of numbers. The device beeped, and the sleek metal door slid open. Ira gestured inside with one arm and stepped to the side.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home."</p><p>The room was exquisite.</p><p>The door opened up to a sitting area twice the size of Ichigo's bedroom at home. The floors looked like black marble, the walls a rich, royal blue. A huge, low table sat in the center of the room with velvety pillows and folded, fluffy blankets tossed all around it. Armoires and cabinets lined the walls, with all sorts of books, trinkets and art. Every corner of the room was rich with decoration. Minimalism clearly wasn't in style.</p><p>As the girls wandered into the space, Ira crossed in front of them and threw open the richly-embroidered curtains that covered the opposite wall. Ichigo gasped as she beheld the giant windows, with a spectacular view of the city. The light of dusk flooded the room as Ichigo walked to the windows in a fascinated stupor.</p><p>The city looked like it was made of glitter in the dimming light of the afternoon. The buildings of glass and metal sparkled and gleamed, bathed in the peachy pinks and dazzling orange of the newly-setting sun.</p><p>"I could get used to this view," Ichigo murmured as Lettuce came to stand next to her.</p><p>Lettuce sighed dreamily. "Me too," she breathed.</p><p>Pudding giggled and held on to Ichigo's arm as she joined the two girls at the window. "This place is amazing!" she squealed. "I feel like a rich person!"</p><p>Ichigo laughed and wrapped one arm around Pudding's shoulders, then another around Lettuce's. She let her eyes roam over the city, drinking in its detail for one more second, before dropping her arms and turning back towards the interiors.</p><p>Ira was behind them, waiting patiently for the girls' attention. Her blue eyes regarded them warmly. "Beautiful, isn't it? With the city built into the valley like this, there's really no bad views."</p><p>Ichigo grinned. "It's wonderful," she declared.</p><p>Ira nodded. "Ready to see the rest of the suite?"</p><p>The mews excitedly took the grand tour of the rest of their quarters. The giant suite included a spacious bedroom with three plush beds, a walk-in-closet with room to do their hair and makeup, and a bathroom that had an oversized soaking tub big enough for all three of them to fit in. All in all, their space was probably the same square footage of Ichigo's entire house in Tokyo. The décor was decidedly over-the-top, but Ichigo couldn't deny that the living space made her feel like royalty.</p><p>After they got to know the space, the mews all powered down to their normal appearances and removed their shoes at the entrance of the suite.</p><p>"Of course, we have your wardrobes for the evening ready for you," Ira said with a light smile. She gestured to the walk-in closet. "The welcoming party begins soon. If you'd like to change, I'd be happy to assist with your hair and makeup."</p><p>"Costumes, yes!" Pudding exclaimed excitedly. Ichigo remembered how excited Pudding was about her red dress at the gala a few months ago. She knew the youngest mew probably didn't get the opportunity to dress up often. Pudding rushed into the closet ahead of Ichigo and Lettuce.</p><p>Tucked in the corner of the huge closet, three dress bags hung with each of their names written on the tags attached to the handles. Pudding snatched hers first and yanked the bag off. She gasped at the beautiful two-piece dress, glistening with winks of silver gems inlaid on teal blue.</p><p>"So pretty!" Pudding gasped. She twirled the dress in her arms and danced her way to the bathroom to change.</p><p>Ichigo grabbed her dress from the hook as Pudding slammed the door shut behind her. She peeked under the dress bag.</p><p>Red. The dress was deep red, a near perfect match to her hair. Ichigo sighed in relief as the memory of a scandalous emerald green dress crossed her mind.</p><p>Lettuce plucked her dress from the hook after Ichigo. She carried it out to the sitting area, calling over her shoulder: "I'll change in the bedroom – you can take the closet!" Ira was perched in the sitting room patiently, tapping through a tablet she held on her lap.</p><p>"Okay!" Ichigo called back. She closed the door of the closet and began to change.</p><p>It was only after she began to don the two-piece dress – a far more extravagant style than the ones she had seen on the other women around the compound – did Ichigo realize that this outfit was far, far beyond her comfort zone.</p><p>The full skirt had two slits that ran up to her upper thigh in both legs. A sheer, gauzy layer floated like a slip underneath the thick fabric of the skirt, and the waist dipped over the curve of her hips, ending in a "v" shape a few inches below her navel. The bodice was more structured, strapless and cropped; Ichigo wrestled with the hook-and-eye closure on its left side before securing it with a sigh. The last piece was two crimson sleeves that Ichigo assumed fit over her forearms.</p><p>When Ichigo turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror of the closet, she was somewhere between a gasp and a grimace. The dress was undoubtedly beautiful – its buttery fabric was covered in intricate embroidery that made the dress shine with every movement. Its skirt draped ran down to the floor and out in a subtle train that made Ichigo feel like a queen. But Ichigo couldn't help but worry over how much was … out in the open. She eyed the exposed skin of her abdomen — and the way the bodice squeezed her top, accentuating the fullness of her chest.</p><p>The door to the closet flew open, and Pudding rushed inside. Her dress was perfect for her, with a fluffy high-low skirt and short, puffed sleeves. It seemed to bounce and twirl with her as she moved.</p><p>"Hey big sis, check out — woah!" she started, before eyeing Ichigo up and down. "Yours is way different!"</p><p>Pudding made quick work of tugging at Ichigo's skirt to examine the detailed embroidery.</p><p>"Your dress is cute, Pudding!" Ichigo said with a laugh. "I don't think mine fits too well. Maybe I should get a new one?"</p><p>"Nah, this one is sooo pretty!" Pudding sang. "It matches your hair just perfect!"</p><p>Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Thanks Pudding," she said with a half-smile. She yanked at the armpits of the bodice to pull it further up.</p><p>Lettuce peered into the room. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "You both look amazing!"</p><p>When Lettuce stepped into the room, Ichigo gasped and clasped her hands to her chest. Lettuce's high-waisted skirt was a sweeping cascade of shimmering silver. It was like the surface of a lake, flowing gently over her legs and into a train like Ichigo's. Like the other two girls, Lettuce had a separated bodice — sleeveless, with a cowl neck and intricate silver beading that carried into a design along the waistband.</p><p>"These dresses are a little … over the top," Lettuce remarked with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Ichigo grinned. "You look amazing, Lettuce!"</p><p>Ira entered the closet in the next moment. She glanced around at the girls with a warm smile.</p><p>"You all look beautiful!" she exclaimed. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Now, for the finishing touches. Who wants their hair and makeup done?"</p><p>Over the next hour, the mews were pruned, primped and outfitted in all sorts of jewelry and accessories. They all had matching jewelry and accessories to match the hue of their outfits. By the time they were done with their hair and makeup, the light from the giant window in the sitting room was almost entirely dark.</p><p>Ichigo swept a lock of hair behind her ear. Ira slid a small gold cuff on the curve of her ear. Surprisingly, it fit well.</p><p>"...and, done!" Ira declared. She dusted her hands for emphasis and looked Ichigo up and down. Ichigo tilted her head side to side to make sure the piece of jewelry was secure. "I'm glad that fits on your small ears, too."</p><p>Ichigo nodded and let out a long breath. She turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror once again. With the addition of delicate gold jewelry and elegant, dark makeup, she was beginning to feel more comfortable with the outfit.</p><p>"You look lovely," Ira hummed from behind her.</p><p>Ichigo turned with a half-smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "Really, thank you. For all of this. I mean, helping us all get ready and everything."</p><p>Ira nodded and smiled wider. "It's my pleasure!" she chirped. "It's not every day I get to assist new guests like you three." She folded her delicate hands on her lap and tilted her head to one side. Her silky, dark hair cascaded over one shoulder.</p><p>"Are you always working in the commons here?" Ichigo asked curiously. She fidgeted with one of the gold bracelets on her wrist. "I mean, is this what you do full time?"</p><p>"'Full time'..?" Ira mused over the term. "Ah, you mean – what I spend most of my time doing? Yes, I'm part of the staff of the compound. There are a few of us who take care of the residents who live here permanently. But not many women live here, so it's a joy being able to assist you three instead."</p><p>Ira giggled and tucked her hair behind one long ear. "Anyway," she continued, "please don't hesitate if you three need anything during your short stay here. I'll be in and out of the room occasionally to check in, but I promise I won't bother you unless you need me."</p><p>Ichigo furrowed her brow. "Oh, no, by all means don't think you'd be bothering us!" she interjected. "I'm just glad we get to meet new friends."</p><p>Ira smiled warmly. The violet in her eyes sparkled, her face lighting up with warmth. "I'm glad to hear that," she murmured. She appeared deep in thought. Letting out a long breath, Ira stood up and smoothed her skirts. She walked over to the doorway of the closet and stuck her head out.</p><p>"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Ira called out to Lettuce and Pudding. The two girls were beginning to unpack their things in the bedroom across the suite.</p><p>"We're ready!" Lettuce called back.</p><p>Ira and Ichigo met Lettuce and Pudding in the sitting room. All together, the three mews were striking; they already looked like they were from another planet.</p><p>"So how do we get to the party?" Lettuce asked. "Are we walking there?"</p><p>"No, we'll have you teleported down," Ira replied. She picked up her tablet from the sitting room table and tapped through it nonchalantly. "I'm having three of the compound security guards bring you there. I would teleport you all myself, but I'm not very practiced in bringing others with me when I teleport."</p><p>Ichigo felt a sudden twist of anxiety in her gut. She had just gotten used to having Ira as a friend and confidant. To trust a stranger to bring her somewhere else…</p><p>Ichigo exchanged glances with Lettuce. She could tell that Lettuce was equally nervous. Lettuce set her jaw and furrowed her brow.</p><p>"Um, are you sure?" Lettuce asked meekly. Ira glanced up from the tablet. "I mean, not that I don't trust everyone here, I think … I think we're all just a little nervous about being teleported somewhere with someone we don't know, that's all."</p><p>Ira nodded and closed her eyes. "Ah, yes," she replied in a sigh. "I can assure you that you will be safe. In fact, I've notified the security staffing the ballroom that you are set to arrive within the next few minutes. So your location is well known among our staff, should something…" Ira hesitated. "...er, <em>unfortunate</em> happen."</p><p>Her face fell slightly before it perked up to its normal, cheerful calm.</p><p>Ichigo chewed on the inside of her cheek. "<em>Unfortunate?" </em>Ira was reassuring enough for Ichigo to feel satisfied, but her wording did little to banish the knot in Ichigo's gut. But what choice did she have? Ichigo knew she would have to get to know many different people in the compound over the next week. She might as well start trusting the people around her.</p><p>"Okay, let's get going then," Ichigo said finally. She exchanged nervous smiles with Pudding and Lettuce. "Ready, girls?"</p><p>"Yep! Let's go!" Pudding exclaimed. She was practically brimming with excitement.</p><p>Lettuce nodded and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>Ichigo turned to Ira and let out a long breath.</p><p>"Okay, we're ready! Let's get to this party!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of the lovely comments so far! I’m hearing loud and clear from some of my readers on both FFnet and Ao3 that you’d like to see more Pie x Lettuce and Pudding x Tart – so, I’ll be working in more scenes with the other two main couples. Thank you so much for your suggestions! Keep ‘em coming!</p><p>One other housekeeping note I should probably mention is that I am ditching the term “Cyniclon” if you haven’t already noticed. The name for the alien race comes from the 4Kids English dub of the anime which I kind of hate with a burning passion, haha, so I’m disregarding it entirely in favor of my own worldbuilding. Apologies to anyone who grew up with the dubbed version of the TMM anime. If you haven’t seen the sub, please go watch it! Like, seriously. It’s a world of difference.</p><p>With that, thank you so much for reading! On to the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiche swirled the drink in his hand and wondered how long it would be until he could slip out the side door of the ballroom and go to bed.</p>
<p>He used to love these parties. A year ago, when Quiche had returned home, he reveled in all of the attention – the fanfare, the praise. But he soon discovered that being the center of attention gets old fast. He learned that the sweet words of the people in his ear usually masked selfish intentions. Buried in every compliment was a request. Quiche was always clever with his words, and knew when others were using cunning speech to try to get their way.</p>
<p>It had only gotten worse since he had been spending most of his time on Earth. Now that he was back, the pestering from political advisors, nobles, merchants and generals had escalated into a constant chatter, like a swarm of locusts.</p>
<p>He lurked in one corner of the ballroom, leaning against the pillar there and scanning the room. Tart stood next to him, keen to avoid attention just as much as his brother-in-arms. He pulled at the high collar of the steel-grey tunic and sighed.</p>
<p>"Is it just me, or is crazy warm in here?" Tart grumbled. "What are these stupid dress clothes made of, anyway? Someone had better open a damn window."</p>
<p>"Might have something to do with the fact that there are <em>way</em> more than 50 people here," Quiche muttered. He pushed the sleeves of his long, black tunic up to his elbows. "When I find out who decided to invite <em>half the city </em>to this thing…"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure everyone here was invited," Tart said. "I mean, when these military bigwigs and nobles find out about a party, they just kind of … waltz in."</p>
<p>"That'll change soon," Quiche muttered. He tapped a nail against the crystal of his short glass. "We can't risk that kind of loose security when we have the mews here."</p>
<p>Tart glanced up at him curiously. They were silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>"So you really think something could happen?" Tart asked in a low voice. Quiche glanced down at him with a cool, neutral expression. He surveyed the room around them carefully, searching for any lingering ears. When he found none, he drew a long breath and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Of course," Quiche said. He swept the long, asymmetrical hem of the tunic to one side and tucked a hand in the pocket of his blank pants. "After all, Ichigo is responsible for the death of Deep Blue. There's no way to get around it, and no way to know how … <em>some</em> people may feel about that. Regardless of everything else the mews have done."</p>
<p>Tart nodded, his gaze returning to the throngs of people mingling with each other in clusters around the ballroom. He seemed to search the faces of the people in the crowd – as if he could tell their intentions by just looking at them.</p>
<p>"If I were you," Quiche ventured, sensing Tart's nervousness, "I would relax and enjoy the party as much as possible. If someone had a plan to confront one of the mews, they wouldn't act tonight. Not with this many people around."</p>
<p>Tart looked up at Quiche. "You're sure?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Positive," Quiche replied coolly. The corner of his mouth curled upward as he returned his gaze to the party. "Just keep an eye on Pudding, okay? She tends to … how do I say this ... <em>get up to things.</em>"</p>
<p>Tart let out a snort of laughter. Quiche noted with amusement how the corners of Tart's mouth turned up at the mention of the blonde mew. "Yeah," Tart replied airily. "She's a handful."</p>
<p>"The two youngest princes, back home once more!" a voice sounded from Quiche's left. Quiche looked up and tried to keep from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Orion's fluffy, white hair seemed to bounce with every step as he approached Quiche and Tart, arms outstretched. Quiche and Tart both reluctantly bowed in greeting. Orion wore a royal blue tunic with an asymmetrical cut, a metal closure at his shoulder and a high collar – his outfit a near twin to Quiche's. He grinned and looked Quiche and Tart up and down. "You both clean up well," he remarked. His bright blue eyes sparkled with wit. "A welcome change, I'm sure, after having to wear those ridiculous outfits on Earth."</p>
<p>Quiche shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "You get used to it," he said flatly. "I trust you've been well?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you for asking," Orion replied. "My uncle has been busy, obviously, so I've been picking up the slack and assisting him as usual. Much to do, not enough light in the day."</p>
<p>Orion seemed to find any excuse under the sun to mention his uncle – as the nephew of the Emperor, he often acted as if he was somehow above the rest of the princes. Out of the twelve, he often sat the closest to the Emperor, and made it a point to act as a mouthpiece for him whenever he could. Annoying as he was, Orion knew the political intricacies of the court like the back of his hand – something Quiche was still eager to learn.</p>
<p>Quiche locked his jaw and forced a neutral expression. "I hope our absence hasn't caused too much undue stress," he replied coolly.</p>
<p>Orion waved a hand nonchalantly. "No, no," he sighed. "After all, the nine original princes got along fine without you three – naturally, we can take care of things in your absence as well."</p>
<p>A smirk pulled on Orion's lips along with his thinly-disguised jab. Quiche knew not to take it personally. Orion wasn't usually one to mince words.</p>
<p>Quiche returned his smirk with one of his own. "Glad to hear it," he replied. Tart glanced between the two older boys, looking like he was about to interject.</p>
<p>Before he could, Quiche caught a flash of blue fluff out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over just as Pudding nearly tripped over her dress rushing into the ballroom. Her eyes were wide as she drank in her surroundings, turning around and around in a fluffy, teal blue dress in the style of their court. She almost looked just like one of their youth.</p>
<p>"Here comes trouble," Orion remarked, taking a sip of his drink. "Those mew girls know how to make an entrance."</p>
<p>Lettuce was right behind Pudding, entering the ballroom and calling after the younger mew – something about "watch where you're going" and "don't rip your dress already!" Like Pudding, Lettuce looked like she could have been born into their society – even her makeup was done in the style of the court, to elongate her eyes and sharpen her jaw.</p>
<p>Tart took two steps back and nodded to Quiche. They exchanged knowing looks as Tart grinned anxiously.</p>
<p>"I'll see you in a bit," Quiche said with a wink. Tart nodded and turned towards where Lettuce was pruning Pudding's dress.</p>
<p>"It's remarkable how you all get along so nicely," Orion said. He watched Tart walk over to the two mews. "After you all fought each other for so long."</p>
<p>Quiche thought for a moment. "I suppose so," he said lamely. He watched as Pudding tackled Tart in a hug, squealing about his outfit. Tart was quick to push her away as his face turned the color of a tomato. <em>Cute, </em>Quiche thought to himself. Tart had always held a soft spot for Pudding, even though he would be the last to admit it.</p>
<p>Quiche snapped out of his idle thoughts when Orion elbowed him sharply.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's her, isn't it?" Orion muttered. Quiche furrowed his brow and followed where Orion was looking.</p>
<p>He nearly dropped his glass when he saw her.</p>
<p>Ichigo was dressed head-to-toe in scarlet red. Her long, heavy skirt swayed gently as she strode into the ballroom, looking around curiously and holding the fabric to keep from tripping. Layers of delicate gold jewelry fell across her full chest and danced on her wrists.</p>
<p>When he saw how her skirt moved on her hips as she walked, Quiche thought about ordering everyone out of the room.</p>
<p>She looked like something out of his wildest dreams.</p>
<p>"Hm," Orion hummed thoughtfully. "I can see why you couldn't shut up about that one. She's stunning." He glanced up at Quiche. "She <em>is</em> yours, right?"</p>
<p>A challenge in words. It was an implication that snapped Quiche out of his stupor and sparked a deep-seeded possessiveness that always burned low in his chest.</p>
<p>He didn't hesitate— "Yes."</p>
<p>In one fluid motion, Quiche downed the rest of the drink and handed his empty glass to Orion. The warm liquid burned in his throat and gave him a surge of confidence. He flashed a grin at the white-haired prince. "Great chatting with you," he said dismissively. Orion glared indignantly between the empty glass in his hand and Quiche. Quiche strode with purpose towards the girl in the red dress that he so readily called his.</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't notice him at first. She seemed to be walking towards where Pudding, Tart and Lettuce had gathered near the opposite side of the room. But as Quiche drew closer, the groups of people gathered in the ballroom began to part for him, watching with curiosity as he approached Ichigo.</p>
<p>He hardly registered their prying eyes on him. Not when Ichigo saw him approaching and stopped, locking eyes with him and drawing a deep breath. He saw the way she smoothed her skirt and fidgeted with one of the delicate bracelets on her left wrist. She was nervous. But even as she bit her lip and looked away anxiously, she took two slow, deliberate steps towards him.</p>
<p>Those two steps meant everything to Quiche.</p>
<p>He stopped in front of her and took hold of one of her hands. He could feel that she was shaking. Up close, he could see the gold flecks dusted across Ichigo's eyelids and her cheekbones. Her chocolate brown eyes were alive with adrenaline. She looked like she had been kissed by starlight.</p>
<p>"Quiche," Ichigo whispered in a low, wavering voice, "everyone is staring at us."</p>
<p>Something deep in his stomach jumped at the sound of his name on her lips.</p>
<p>"Are they?" Quiche purred. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He saw the hair on Ichigo's arms stand on end. He locked eyes with her and smirked. "Good."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ichigo felt like time had screeched to a halt. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she struggled to correct her shallow breath. She was acutely aware that nearly everyone around them was watching them — listening to them — seeing what they would do next. She swallowed hard and finally broke eye contact with Quiche's intense, burning stare. She glanced over towards Lettuce and Pudding across the room. They were chatting amongst themselves, and didn't seem to notice that Ichigo had an audience.</p>
<p>Ichigo's breath hitched as she felt Quiche's hand leave hers and wrap around her waist. She felt a shiver run up her back at his touch on her bare skin. "We'll catch up with your friends later," Quiche murmured in her ear.</p>
<p>His breath was hot on her skin, and his voice was dripping with something raw, something dark. Ichigo looked up at him as he drew away. The uniform he was dressed in was different from what he usually wore — all black, slim-fitting and with a long, asymmetrical tunic. It suited his dark hair perfectly, and made his eyes stand out even more in the dim light of the ballroom.</p>
<p>The chatter around them resumed, and Ichigo felt a few less eyes on them.</p>
<p>"You're late, you know," Quiche said finally. He tilted his head to one side, his smirk growing wider.</p>
<p>Ichigo flushed with embarrassment at first, but quickly realized he was trying to get a rise out of her. She crossed her arms and scowled. "It's my party, so everyone else is just early," Ichigo muttered defensively.</p>
<p>"'Your party?'" Quiche repeated back with a raised eyebrow. "Just arrived a few hours ago, and already you're acting like you run the place."</p>
<p>Ichigo curled her nose. "Isn't this a welcoming party for us? You're not being very welcoming, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm not?" Quiche said innocently. He drummed his fingers on Ichigo's bare waist. Like a reminder. It worked — Ichigo stiffened, the scowl falling off her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, Quiche was watching her with eyes full of fire.</p>
<p>"We could try the introduction again, you know," Quiche purred, his voice just above a whisper. "I could make us disappear somewhere for a little while — then, we'll try this whole welcoming thing all over again."</p>
<p>Ichigo felt like she was about to melt into the floor. Her imagination began to drag her into a deep, dark corner of her mind, where she had carefully tucked the memory of his hands traveling up her thighs just a few months ago. She quickly pulled her thoughts back to the surface when she realized that some of the other guests in the ballroom might be able to hear them. She opened her mouth to tell Quiche to watch himself — but they were interrupted by a voice off to one side.</p>
<p>"Quiche, my friend, you must introduce me to your guest," the man said. Ichigo looked up and saw white hair and bright, blue eyes. The slender man was dressed in royal blue, his outfit nearly identical to Quiche's. He stopped in front of Ichigo and Quiche and bowed. Ichigo returned the bow, and felt Quiche grip her waist tighter as she rose.</p>
<p>"Ichigo, this is Prince Orion," Quiche said, nodding to the new appearance. "He's a good friend of mine—" Ichigo felt a light pinch on her waist — "and the nephew of the Emperor. He manages a good deal of our defense operation."</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked, trying to maintain a calm face as she wondered over Quiche's nonverbal communication. Did he mean to tell her that Orion wasn't his friend?</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled pleasantly all the same. "Pleasure to meet you," she said.</p>
<p>Orion tilted his head. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied. He evaluated Ichigo for a half second before continuing. "This is your first day on our planet, isn't it? How do you like it so far?"</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," Ichigo replied truthfully. "Though I've heard it's changed quite a bit over the past year."</p>
<p>"Drastically," Orion said. "It's a relief to have the open air, the sun and the wildlife return to our home. As I understand, we have you to thank for those things."</p>
<p>Ichigo hesitated for a beat. "I—well, not exactly," she replied. "You have Quiche, Pie and Tart to thank for the Mew Aqua. They were the ones who helped us, in the end. When … when it all happened."</p>
<p>Her voice trailed off. She wasn't yet sure how to talk about the defeat of Deep Blue. Or, how to talk about the years of fighting with the alien boys.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course," Orion replied. He paused and glanced between Quiche and Ichigo. "And now … here we are. Tell me, how long have you two been together?"</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked in surprise. She realized it wouldn't be out of the question for people to assume they were a couple, with the way Quiche was holding her waist. Ichigo cleared her throat and laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"Ah, hm, we're uh— we're not actually together," she stammered. "Though I could see how it might be easy to get the wrong idea. We're — we're just really good friends."</p>
<p>The words felt wrong on her tongue. Like too-sour candy, or the scraping of a fork across a plate. It felt like the worst kind of lie. But if it was a lie, what was the truth?</p>
<p>Ichigo felt Quiche's hand leave her waist, and she knew her words had stung.</p>
<p>"Ah," Orion replied, watching Quiche's reaction carefully, "I see. Apologies — it appears I was … misled."</p>
<p>He smirked as he glanced between Quiche and Ichigo. Ichigo could sense something unspoken pass between the two boys as Orion turned to her. <em>Misled?</em></p>
<p>The willowy, white-blonde boy took one of Ichigo's hands and held it gently. His bright blue eyes glimmered in the low light of the ballroom. He had the same catlike pupils as Quiche. They widened as he locked eyes with Ichigo.</p>
<p>"I sense it's time to take my leave. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mew Ichigo," he said gently. He raised her hand and placed a gentle, warm kiss on her knuckles. Ichigo felt her face go flush as he lowered her hand again. "I'm sure we'll cross paths again sometime soon."</p>
<p>Ichigo did nothing except nod slightly. Orion let go of Ichigo's hand, and with another quick glance towards Quiche, turned and walked off towards another group of people talking off to their left.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Ichigo to collect her wits about her. <em>Misled.</em> She whirled around to confront Quiche. His stare was fixed on Orion's back, a look of pure murder in his eyes. As if he was trying to burn a hole through him with a look.</p>
<p>Ichigo began to understand what was going on. "Quiche!" she hissed angrily.</p>
<p>Quiche took brief notice of Ichigo, but seemed distracted, like he was lost in his own head. His eyes darted between her and Orion.</p>
<p>Ichigo swatted Quiche's arm to get his attention. He flinched, his attention returning to her as she sputtered: "Did you tell him we were a couple?"</p>
<p>Quiche tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. Something new, but still dark, replaced the anger immediately when he looked at her. "So what if I did? Orion is an entitled little prick, and I don't like the way he looks at you."</p>
<p>Ichigo let out a breath of frustration. <em>Possessive jerk.</em> Some things never change.</p>
<p>"Well it's not the first time you've made up a dumb lie like that!" Ichigo huffed. "Besides, I can judge people just fine by myself!" She scowled up at Quiche, feeling a churning mix of annoyance and confusion bubbling in her gut as he regarded her carefully.</p>
<p>It was all too easy to get sucked into those gold eyes. Intrusive thoughts of his lips on her neck darted across Ichigo's mind as she waited for him to say something – <em>anything</em>. Anything to break the crackling tension that sat between them. Ichigo wanted so badly to stay angry with him. In the heavy silence that passed between them, it was proving more difficult than she thought.</p>
<p>"Want me to apologize to Orion, then? Make amends for you?" Quiche said finally. He raised one eyebrow. A smug look bloomed on his face, replacing the fury that had been there just moments before. It looked forced. "You seem pretty upset. I didn't know you had a thing for entitled pretty boys, but now that I think about it, you must have a type."</p>
<p>Ichigo felt her face going hot. "That's not what I meant!" she hissed, clenching her fists at her sides. "And I don't have a … 'thing' for anyone! Or a 'type' or … whatever!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "You're just being a jealous creep."</p>
<p>"Hm, am I, now?" Quiche hummed thoughtfully. His eyes flicked up and down Ichigo's body just briefly. She suddenly felt self-conscious of the way her skirt hung from her hips. Her face felt like it was getting redder. She became acutely aware of how many people were still around them.</p>
<p>Quiche continued: "Can you blame me, when you look the way you do right now? Or is that not something 'good friends' are allowed to say?"</p>
<p>Ichigo realized exactly how much her comment had stung. She saw the slight look of disgust pass over his expression as he repeated it to her: "<em>good friends."</em></p>
<p>Somehow, it sounded worse when he said it. Especially when he was so close.</p>
<p><em>Good friends, good friends, good friends</em>.</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't find time to reply before they were interrupted again. This time, by an older couple.</p>
<p>Ichigo vaguely registered Quiche introducing her as she struggled to collect her thoughts. She smiled, bowed and went through the motions with the friendly pair as they chatted with Quiche about something to do with their son, a young scholar. She couldn't seem to get her mind to focus when all she could think about was the feeling in the pit of her stomach, and how much she hated hearing Quiche call them "friends."</p>
<p>Why? Why did those words make her feel sick? After all, she was the one who said it to begin with. Now, all she wanted to do was rewind back to ten minutes ago and take it back.</p>
<p>"Anyway, we'll let you get back to the party," the older woman was saying. It seemed like their conversation was coming to a close. She nodded to Ichigo, her bright grey eyes brightening as she smiled. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Mew Ichigo. Truly."</p>
<p>Ichigo returned the smile. "Thank you for the warm welcome! It's great to meet you, too."</p>
<p>The couple exchanged smiles before striding off towards another part of the ballroom. As soon as they began to walk away, Ichigo found herself crossing her arms and turning back to Quiche.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it that way, you know," she muttered, frowning. Quiche looked perplexed. He narrowed his eyes and waited for her to elaborate. Ichigo let out a huff and scanned the ballroom for her friends. "The 'good friends' thing. I didn't mean it."</p>
<p>"Really?" Quiche said curiously. "So, what did you mean?"</p>
<p>Ichigo looked up at him – she realized she had backed herself into a corner. He looked down at her curiously, his lips turned up ever so slightly. Waiting. At least he didn't look as pissed off anymore.</p>
<p>Ichigo narrowed her eyes and crammed her confusing feelings back to the furthest corner of her mind. <em>Screw it, I'll deal with all of that later.</em></p>
<p>"I meant to say," she started, tilting her head to one side, "that you're not my good friend – you're a pain in the ass."</p>
<p>Quiche let out a snort of laughter. Ichigo felt slightly proud of her reply, especially since it appeared to lighten Quiche's mood. Then, Quiche quickly, subtly raised one hand and flicked the bottom of Ichigo's chin with one finger. She flinched, taking a step back as her face reddened at the touch.</p>
<p>Quiche grinned and raised his brow. "Correction: I'm <em>your</em> pain in the ass."</p>
<p>Ichigo scrunched her face in annoyance. "Whatever. I'm going to go find Lettuce and Pudding."</p>
<p>She turned and broke eye contact with Quiche's playful gaze. She couldn't risk dancing around the tension between them any longer. It was already getting too dangerous, especially when there were so many people around.</p>
<p>"So we're not friends?" Quiche asked as she turned. Ichigo stopped, then pivoted on her heel to look back at him. He stood with one hand in the pocket of his dark pants, his head tilted to one side. He had a look on his face like he was trying to see into her thoughts. <em>God,</em> it was so easy to get lost in those eyes.</p>
<p>Ichigo hesitated for a moment, mulling over how to reply. She realized she didn't have a good answer. Instead, she just said the first thing that came to her mind:</p>
<p>"I don't know. You tell me."</p>
<p>Against all prior instincts, Ichigo smiled coyly at him before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>She located the green cascade of Lettuce's hair a few paces away. Drawing a long, deep breath of air, Ichigo resisted the urge to look back to see Quiche's reaction. She had given him such a <em>Quiche-like response</em>, but Ichigo wasn't ready to define … whatever it was they were. Should she have been quite so bold with him? Probably not. But Ichigo couldn't resist feeding into Quiche's banter when she knew how desperate he was for her attention.</p>
<p>Was she flirting with him?</p>
<p>Ichigo pushed the thought away quickly as she rounded on Lettuce, who was standing side-by-side with Pie and chatting with another young man that looked about Pie's age. Pudding and Tart were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo looped her arm through Lettuce's and grinned up at her friend. Pie looked over, noticing that Ichigo had joined the conversation.</p>
<p>"Hello, Momomiya," he greeted her with an accompanying nod. Ichigo noted with curiosity that Pie was still being polite by using her last name, even though the people of Novutera knew them by their first names. Pie seemed to realize this as he turned to the man he was speaking with. "Bram, please meet Mew Ichigo. She is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew – as I'm sure you're aware."</p>
<p>The man named Bram was slightly taller than Ichigo, broad-shouldered and muscular. His golden brown hair was tied up in a small topknot at the back of his head. He bowed to Ichigo, and she returned the bow. "Pleasure to meet you," he said as he rose from his bow. "We're thrilled to have you visit our home, of course. It's an honor to have you as our guest."</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled politely. Bram gave her a subtle, quick wink.</p>
<p>Ichigo tried not to appear confused. Did he really mean to do that? Was it a different cultural gesture for them than it was on Earth?</p>
<p>Lettuce and Pie didn't seem to notice. "Bram is another one of our princes," Pie said, turning his attention back to Ichigo. "He is very gifted with our plant life, and was a mentor to Tart when Tart was receiving his training in his botanical abilities."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, trying to put any concern out of her mind. "Well, all of the trees and flowers around here are beautiful!" she said truthfully, turning her attention back to Bram. "I'm sure you had your work cut out for you once the plants started to come back here."</p>
<p>"An understatement, really," Bram said with a laugh. His eyes were warm, a deep chestnut color that Ichigo found friendly. She must have misinterpreted the wink, after all. He continued: "Before, it was like being a master baker with a worldwide shortage of flour. Once the planet began to come back to life, myself and the other warriors with botanical gifts were thrilled." He nodded to Lettuce and Ichigo. "We have you two to thank for that."</p>
<p>Ichigo was quick to shake her head. <em>Not this again.</em> "No, you shouldn't give us credit," she said with an anxious laugh. She tilted her head to Pie. "Pie, Tart and Quiche sacrificed a lot during the final battle on Earth. They became our friends, and we're grateful for it. They deserved to bring back the gift of the Mew Aqua." Ichigo exchanged reassuring glances with Lettuce, who bobbed her head in agreement. "I'm just happy it was put to good use."</p>
<p>Bram hummed thoughtfully, his smile widening. "Regardless," he said, "you girls did much to help our people, especially after fighting with our warriors for so long. I was surprised when Pie, Tart and Quiche returned with news that you were in an alliance." Bram paused, glancing between Pie and Lettuce. "A fascinating development, certainly." His face broke out into a grin.</p>
<p>Ichigo sensed Lettuce stiffening next to her. Lettuce hadn't talked much about how she would address her relationship with Pie while they were on the trip. Ichigo wondered to herself if she was scared to make it public here. Or whether Lettuce was scared to broach the topic with Pie.</p>
<p>A sour feeling pinched her tongue as Ichigo was reminded of her own predicament. <em>Good friends. Good friends.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I don't know, you tell me."</em></p>
<p>Either way, Ichigo knew it would be best to bail her friend out of the conversation before it turned to the same level of awkwardness Ichigo had just experienced. She squeezed Lettuce's arm and smiled.</p>
<p>"Could I steal her for a bit?" Ichigo asked, glancing between Pie and Bram.</p>
<p>Pie nodded, "Of course."</p>
<p>"Pleased to meet both of you!" Bram said, bowing slightly. Ichigo gave a small bow back and turned with Lettuce's arm still hooked on hers.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that," Lettuce sighed. Their steps fell in sync as they made their way to a small hallway off to one side of the ballroom. Ichigo figured it was probably the restrooms, or a similar place to hide for a while.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked up at her friend and giggled. "Of course," she said reassuringly. "The people here are … weird."</p>
<p>Lettuce laughed lightly and unhooked her arm from Ichigo's. "I wouldn't say that," she replied. "I think they're just curious about us."</p>
<p>Ichigo spied a woman leaving from one of the doors she was headed to. As the door swung closed, she saw a row of large mirrors inside. <em>Perfect.</em> It was a restroom after all.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Ichigo sighed. "I'm not sure I like these other princes. They all seem a little … I don't know … <em>flirty?</em>"</p>
<p>"Oh, Ichigo," Lettuce laughed, "I think they're just being nice. After all, they're from a much different culture, right? I'm sure it's fine."</p>
<p>Ichigo let out another sigh as she pushed open the door to the supposed ladies' room. Lettuce was right, as always. She had to stop being so paranoid. Ichigo looked around the room and saw that it was empty. Beautiful emerald-colored tile lined the floor in circular patterns, and the mirrors were framed with elegant gold filigree.</p>
<p>"Though, I've noticed that a lot of people are excited to talk with us," Lettuce remarked. She stood in front of one of the mirrors and began to pick at her lashes. "I was a bit surprised. I thought people would want to avoid us. I mean, they all used to hate us not too long ago. We were the enemy."</p>
<p>Ichigo stood next to Lettuce and took in her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked so beautiful. She ran her fingers absent-mindedly through a silky curl. "A lot has changed over the last year for them," Ichigo added. "Maybe Pie, Tart and Quiche did a really good job convincing them we're not evil."</p>
<p>Lettuce giggled. "Really? Do I look evil?" she said with a grin. Ichigo laughed along with her. All of the tension seemed to fall off of Lettuce's shoulders. She sighed and re-pinned one section of her long, mint-green hair.</p>
<p>The door to the bathroom swung open. Ichigo glanced over her shoulder as a slender woman dressed in an emerald green gown walked in. Her face lit up when she saw Lettuce and Ichigo standing in front of the mirrors.</p>
<p>"Ah! Just who I was hoping to speak with!" she said in perfect Japanese. She bowed to Ichigo and Lettuce. Ichigo hesitantly bowed in return, secretly dejected that her time to decompress with Lettuce was interrupted.</p>
<p>The woman straightened and tucked a lock of long, reddish-brown hair behind her long ear. "Apologies for the interruption. I've been simply <em>dying</em> to meet you two," the woman crooned.</p>
<p>Though she addressed them both, the woman's sharp green eyes stayed locked on Ichigo. "My name is Aria," she said with a tight-lipped smile. She leaned back against the bathroom door.</p>
<p>Ichigo almost didn't catch the subtle "click" of the door locking.</p>
<p>Aria's cat-like pupils narrowed. "And, of course, Tokyo Mew Mew needs no introduction."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, if you've been waiting for a slightly more ~spicy~ scene, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's a small taste of the what's to come later on in the fic. :) </p>
<p>Thank you for all of the AMAZING comments so far! You are all amazing to hear from, and I'm so glad to see so many people following this fic that previously left comments on The Fickle Fourteen. I wrote this for all of you, so I want to hear from you! Leave a comment if you're loving the story so far. I adore everything about chatting with you all! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you loved the update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the door locked behind Aria, Ichigo realized two things at the same time.</p>
<p>One: as far as she knew, Aria could very well have gifts in electricity, plants or chimeras. She didn't need to have a weapon to make her a threat.</p>
<p>Two: Ichigo didn't have her pendant anywhere on her. She couldn't transform. She internally cursed her own ignorance in leaving it behind for the party. But the woman in front of them didn't know they couldn't transform without their pendants. As far as Aria knew, the mews could simply use their powers at will.</p>
<p>Ichigo tightened her jaw and side-stepped in front of Lettuce. Better to feign confidence than to show panic.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes and glared at Aria. "Unlock that door. Now," Ichigo growled.</p>
<p>Inside, her stomach was whirling with panic. But her voice was remarkably calm, authoritative as she spoke.</p>
<p>To Ichigo's surprise, Aria let out a short laugh. "Oh come on now," she chided, waving one hand dismissively. "I'm not going to hurt you. Goodness, do you really think that little of the Viatorem?"</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't waver, fixing Aria with a glare.</p>
<p>Lettuce piped up from behind her: "Wh-what do you want, then?" She sounded notably more anxious than Ichigo, her voice trembling as she spoke.</p>
<p>Aria clasped her hands in front of her. "I simply wanted to have a private word with two of the heroes of Earth," she crooned. Her gaze flicked between Ichigo and Lettuce, but settled on Ichigo. "After all, I've heard so much about you."</p>
<p>Ichigo crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. Something about Aria's look was unsettling. "Okay, fine," Ichigo said curtly. "You have our attention."</p>
<p>"My, how hostile," Aria laughed. The laugh didn't carry to her eyes. "Alright, you'd like me to get to the point? I was going to ask if you needed a friend in the compound."</p>
<p>Taken aback by her answer, Ichigo narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to one side. She stayed quiet, assessing Aria carefully. <em>Lie. She's lying.</em></p>
<p>"Really?" Lettuce asked, stepping forward to stand next to Ichigo. Ichigo glanced up at her friend briefly. Lettuce looked cautious, curious. "That's very kind of you."</p>
<p>"It's the least I could offer," Aria purred, her lips turning up in a smile. "After all, you're only acquainted with the three young princes. You're missing a lady's advice on how things are done around here, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I–what?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean by that? 'How things are done around here'?"</p>
<p>Aria's smile grew wider. Her eyes flicked up and down Ichigo's appearance. "Well, for starters, I'm not sure who let you out in public wearing those dresses. They're obviously not fit for girls of your … stature." She let out a short sigh. "Of course, you wouldn't know these things, so I thought I should tell you. The women here keep themselves quite trim. Our fashion reflects that. Some people in proper society would consider the fit of your dresses … lewd?"</p>
<p>Ichigo felt her face growing hot. "Sorry, <em>what?</em>" she muttered in disbelief.</p>
<p>She tried not to let the comments get under her skin, but couldn't help feeling suddenly embarrassed by the way the dress fit on her body. Aria was nearly the polar opposite of Ichigo's body type: tall, trim and pencil-like in her appearance – like a runway model. Most of the women Ichigo had seen walking around the compound were similarly thin. She fought the urge to check her appearance in the mirrors off to her left.</p>
<p>Forcing the self-conscious thoughts out of her mind, Ichigo directed a scowl at Aria.</p>
<p>"That's not something a friend would say," she muttered. "We're dressed just like the rest of the girls here. You're just being rude."</p>
<p>Aria shrugged lightly and pretended to pick at a nail. "You must not have many honest friends," she remarked. The smirk returned to her face. "Male attention is little excuse for flattery."</p>
<p>She paused, assessing the two mews for a moment. "Anyway, it seems you two aren't in the mood to chat, so I'll be taking my leave."</p>
<p>She stepped to the side, and made a point to look Ichigo in the eyes as she unlocked the door with a <em>click</em>. "Pleasure meeting you two," Aria said. Her words were icier this time – the fake, sickly-sweetness gone from her tone. She raised one perfectly-manicured brow before waltzing out the door in a whirl of green and amber. The sounds of the party outside drifted through the doorway briefly before it shut once more.</p>
<p>As soon as Aria had gone, Ichigo turned to exchange looks with Lettuce. Lettuce looked distraught, panic swimming in her bright blue eyes. "D-do we really look bad?" she squeaked. She began hurriedly smoothing the skirt of her dress. Ichigo knew that Lettuce often struggled with insecurity over her appearance. She instantly felt terrible that Lettuce had been subjected to the unwanted comments from a stranger.</p>
<p>Ichigo let out a long breath and shook her head. "Of course not," she muttered, rolling her eyes as if the comments meant nothing. Inwardly, she was still worried there was an inkling of truth to Aria's words – after all, they <em>did </em>look different than a lot of girls here. Ichigo reassured herself that Ira would not have outfitted the girls in anything polite company would consider indecent. She told Lettuce as much: "Ira wouldn't have let us out of the apartment if we weren't dressed well."</p>
<p>Lettuce turned to one side and studied her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip and let out a long sigh. Her eyes roamed up and down her appearance, evaluating it with a wary look. She picked at the hem of her skirt, then at the loose fabric bunched around her neck.</p>
<p>"You're right," Lettuce agreed finally. "I think we look … fine. Great, even."</p>
<p>She smoothed the stray hairs on the crown of her silky green hair and turned to Ichigo with a small smile. Ichigo smiled back. She took her friend's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>"I think we look amazing," Ichigo said with a grin. "Want to get back to this party?" Lettuce nodded, her smile widening in return.</p><hr/>
<p>Ichigo and Lettuce hardly made it ten steps out of the restroom before they were inundated with more people eager to make an introduction. It was if the floodgates had opened as soon as they were away from Quiche or Pie. Every manner of individual – everyone from young, nervous military types to the occasional prince – wanted to speak with them. Most of them gathered around Ichigo, asking her about how it felt being the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and about her abilities as a mew. Ichigo waded her way through the conversations slowly, stopping every few feet to make a new introduction. Lettuce followed by her side, occasionally having her own introductions off to the side.</p>
<p>Aria's sharp tongue darted in and out of Ichigo's mind between conversations. Words about 'proper society' and 'male attention' dotted her thoughts like pins and needles. Ichigo did her best to put the comments out of her mind, and lose herself in conversation as the night wore on.</p>
<p>The muscles in Ichigo's face were sore from smiling by the time they finally reached where Pie was standing. He was chatting in a small circle with two older women who appeared to be a couple. Lettuce gently touched Pie's arm to get his attention, sidling up beside him with ease. Her fingers curled around his arm. Ichigo saw Pie's back stiffen slightly. She smiled. <em>Cute.</em></p>
<p>"Ah, you're back," Pie said, nodding to Lettuce. "I was wondering where you were. It's been quite some time."</p>
<p>Lettuce smiled anxiously. "Well, Ichigo and I got hung up in some conversations," she said. "It seems people really want to get to know us!"</p>
<p>"Hm." Pie turned to the couple in front of him, "Speaking of which — it would be rude to keep you from introductions, Lady Mari and Lady Ji. This is Mew Lettuce, one of the warriors of Tokyo Mew Mew."</p>
<p>The two ladies exchanged bows with Lettuce. Pie glanced over at Ichigo and nodded to her. "And, this is Mew Ichigo, Tokyo Mew Mew's esteemed leader."</p>
<p>Though Ichigo was flattered by the introduction, she sensed that it might be time to take her leave. She saw the way Lettuce had her hand curled around Pie's bicep. She'd taken up enough of Lettuce's night as it was. Besides, she was growing tired of socializing with all of the new people.</p>
<p>After Ichigo bowed and exchanged pleasantries with the two ladies, she smiled and interjected: "I'm actually going to go get some fresh air out on the balcony. It was very nice to meet you two!"</p>
<p>Mari and Ji said their polite goodbyes, and Ichigo took her leave. She tried to keep her head down as she strode purposefully towards where she saw the glass doors leading to what appeared to be a wraparound balcony. Luckily, no one stopped her to chat in the precious few seconds for her to reach the doorway to the outside. Ichigo opened the tall, heavy glass doors with a click and a push. The sweet-smelling air had a chill to it, no longer as humid as it had been when they had arrived that afternoon.</p>
<p>The city twinkled with lights, the distant sound of music and laughter coming from somewhere on the east wall of the valley. Further away, Ichigo could make out the shape of a group of kids darting around the open air and diving between the web of bridges that connected the two sides of the city. They were throwing a ball between them – some kind of sport. Below, Ichigo could hear the distant roar of the river at the base of the vast, deep valley.</p>
<p>It was the perfect setting to clear her head. Ichigo propped her elbows up against the smooth, stone railing of the balcony and slumped her shoulders. A few meters to her left, a young couple laughed and exchanged jokes in Loq. They didn't seem to notice her – or, if they did, they paid her no mind. <em>Perfect</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>Ichigo would normally consider herself an extrovert, but this party was putting that to the test. She knew her nerves weren't helping, and neither was her lack of sleep. And after the confrontation in the restroom, Ichigo was beginning to feel drained.</p>
<p>Why was it so many people seemed eager to talk with her? Why weren't they more cautious around her? Ichigo wondered to herself why it was that she couldn't make it five steps in the ballroom without someone pulling her aside to shower her with praise and welcome. It was flattering, but Ichigo couldn't help but wonder over the intentions of the people at the party.</p>
<p>Sighing, Ichigo focused on the feeling of the air whispering between her side-swept bangs and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Finally, peace and quiet. Some time to collect her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oy, what's your problem? Is a party like this too much for an old lady like you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Nevermind.</em>
</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled and turned to glare at Tart, who sidled up next to her with a look of distaste. He was drinking something that looked alcoholic. <em>Is that legal here?</em> "Can it, twerp," Ichigo muttered. "I'm not in the mood."</p>
<p>Tart shrugged. "Fine by me. I'd rather not spend my precious time bickering with you anyway. Can't even get a breath of fresh air without having to talk to some idiot."</p>
<p>"You and me both," Ichigo muttered.</p>
<p>She sighed and glanced sidelong at Tart as he leaned against the railing next to her. He didn't make a move to leave, even though he talked as if he hated her being there.</p>
<p>He had gone through a growth spurt over the summer – the young tween was now almost her height. His boyish face was the same, scowling as he pointedly ignored Ichigo's curious look. Secretly, Ichigo was flattered by his company. It was out of character for the young boy to give her the time of day, even if it came accompanied by a string of insults.</p>
<p>Thinking for half a minute as they sat in comfortable silence, Ichigo decided to push her luck. "Hey, Tart, can I ask you a question?" she ventured.</p>
<p>Tart rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright," he mumbled in reply. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked. She'd half-expected him to blow her off. She readied her question slowly: "Well, I … it's weird. I didn't expect everyone to want to, I don't know … talk to me? Tokyo Mew Mew was your enemy not that long ago. But everyone here talks to me like I'm some kind of saint. It's weird, especially because–"</p>
<p>"...you don't deserve it?" Tart interrupted. Ichigo clapped her mouth shut as he regarded her with a raised brow. He shrugged. "I mean, yeah, obviously the Mew Aqua has been the best thing that's ever happened to us, and you did help us bring it back here. But you're not wrong if you think everyone is kissing your ass."</p>
<p>Ichigo bit her tongue, resisting the urge to defend herself or bite back with an insult. She knew Tart was one of the few people she could talk to about this strange culture with no filter.</p>
<p>"Ok, but why?" Ichigo asked. "There was this girl who confronted Lettuce and I in the restroom and tried to make fun of our outfits, but other than that, the people here are … weirdly friendly. But like, especially to me. Lettuce was with me, but they mostly wanted to get to know me and not her. Why? Is it because I'm the leader of the mews?"</p>
<p>Tart thought for a moment. "I mean," he said finally, "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were <em>this</em> dumb."</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled and crossed her arms, but said nothing as she waited for Tart to elaborate. He glanced sidelong at Ichigo and shook his head.</p>
<p>He took a sip from his drink before he continued: "Alright, fine. Apparently you really are stupider than I thought, and luckily for you, I'm bored as hell so I'll explain."</p>
<p>He let out an annoyed sigh before continuing. "Rumors have been circulating ever since we returned from the Earth mission. But to explain, I'll have to go back to a few years ago, before we first went to Earth. You might already know this, but Quiche has been in the public eye since he was pretty young because, as much as I hate to say it, he's sort of a prodigy. But with that kind of popularity comes one thing Quiche loves more than anything – girls. Lots of 'em. Before he left for Earth, he built a reputation for himself as sort of a player. Even after we got back, it was easy for him to fall into his old ways for a few weeks, probably because it felt natural.</p>
<p>"Anyway, once the partying died down and Pie started talking to us about the possibility of going back to Earth, Quiche just kind of … stopped. It was like when the possibility of seeing you all again started getting more real, a switch just ... flipped." Tart snapped in the air with one hand. He glanced up at Ichigo briefly before continuing, "All of a sudden, he couldn't stop talking about you to anyone who would listen. Of course, he always framed it around <em>alliances</em> and <em>interstellar relations</em>, but of course people got other ideas. So when you showed up on his arm today after Quiche spent practically the whole summer on Earth, it painted a pretty clear picture."</p>
<p>Tart took another sip of his drink and let his words hang in the air for a moment. Ichigo, still hungrily combing through all of the new information, blurted out: "Wait, what? But, we're not – I mean, people have to know it's not like that, right?"</p>
<p>Tart shrugged. "I mean, to you, maybe," he said nonchalantly. He let out a short sigh. "Don't let this all get to your head, though. Quiche is a moron, and apparently so are you. Why he even bothers with you is beyond me. Maybe you deserve each other in mutual idiocy."</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled. "I just told you it's not like that!"</p>
<p>Tart let out a snort of laughter. "And I just said 'to you, maybe'," he reiterated. "But to everyone else, the leader of the famed Earth mission and military prodigy has renounced his player ways for a girl."</p>
<p>He stared into his empty glass, pausing for a moment. "So, to answer your question, everyone is kissing your naïve ass because they're trying to get on the good side of a soon-to-be princess."</p>
<p>Ichigo thoughts ground to a halt.</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" she hissed, eyes wide. She slapped her palms against the stone banister. "That's – that's ridiculous!"</p>
<p>All of a sudden, memories of a conversation with Quiche on a rooftop in Paris began to flood her head. She remembered the feeling of his fingertips on her jaw as he told her: "<em>I could even make you a princess, if you wanted." </em>At the time, she was still engaged to Masaya. At the time, she still had the red, splotchy marks on her neck from her … <em>encounter </em>with Quiche the night before.</p>
<p>It seemed Quiche wasn't the only one with the idea that she should be his. Ichigo's head spun as she wrapped her mind around the idea that <em>everyone at the damned party</em> expected them to be a couple. She suddenly understood why Pie would hesitate to tell anyone that he was coupled up with Lettuce. It seemed that royal gossip was scarce, and the people of the court were hungry for it. Ichigo swallowed hard and fixed Tart with a wide-eyed stare.</p>
<p>Tart only shrugged.</p>
<p>"Don't shoot the messenger, old hag. I don't wanna get caught up in all of your stupid relationship drama, so leave me out of it. You owe me one for clueing you in, though."</p>
<p>Ichigo collected herself and cleared her throat. She did her best to seem disinterested, smoothing her skirt and folding her hands on the banister. "Fine," she bit back. "Then keep out of it."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>Ichigo and Tart exchanged annoyed glances. They sighed simultaneously. A loaded silence settled in around them. Off in the distance, a crowd cheered for something happening in a nearby bar. A woman's loud, drunken laugh could be heard from the party inside.</p>
<p>"T-thank you," Ichigo finally managed. "It's good to talk to an honest friend about this. Really."</p>
<p>She side-eyed Tart. He looked annoyed, staring intently into his empty glass.</p>
<p>"Whatever," he muttered.</p>
<p>Was that <em>embarrassment </em>she heard? Flattery? Ichigo tried to hide her amusement with Tart's apparent confusion on how to respond. Was that all it took to break down Tart's barriers? Kindness? Calling him a friend?</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I meant to ask..." Ichigo started, breaking the heavy silence between them, "...the girl in the restroom that confronted Lettuce and I. She told us her name is Aria? Do you know who that is?"</p>
<p>Tart's head shot up, and he narrowed his eyes as Ichigo continued. "... I just wasn't sure why someone would say those mean things to us. It was really strange."</p>
<p>He considered it for a moment, tapping a finger on his now-empty glass. "Aria..." he repeated thoughtfully, as if he was searching his memory. He averted his gaze, staring off into the abyss of the valley. "I'm not sure. Maybe Quiche would know. You should ask–"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the doors behind them burst open, and Pudding was tackling Tart in a bear hug.</p>
<p>"Tar-tar!" she squealed. "Are you hiding from me? I didn't know where you went!"</p>
<p>Tart groaned and pushed the blonde mew off of him. "I just needed some air, alright? Geez, you're so clingy." Ichigo noticed the way his pale skin flushed lightly at Pudding's embrace. He hid it beneath a scowl and an eyeroll.</p>
<p>Pudding braced herself on the edge of the banister and hoisted herself up to sit on its edge. She swung her legs back and forth fearlessly. "I just wanna know where my date is, that's all! I go to get one more slice of cake and suddenly you're gone!"</p>
<p>"I'm not your date!"</p>
<p>"Yes you are!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not!"</p>
<p>Ichigo cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Um, I'm gonna head back inside," she announced before turning on her heel. Pudding and Tart continued to argue loudly as Ichigo opened the door and headed back in the ballroom.</p>
<p>The sounds of the chatter around her flooded Ichigo's ears instantly, and the lights of the ballroom suddenly seemed a bit too bright. She stared up at the ceiling of the room. A massive, round skylight opened up to the night sky. It, too, had spaces cut along its outer edge to allow for plant life to drape inside the massive room like a circular waterfall. The people of this planet really did want to welcome their newly-thriving nature into every corner of their architecture. She wondered to herself how long it had taken to retrofit their buildings to allow for the plants to overflow into their buildings. Obviously, they had deemed the effort worth it.</p>
<p>Ichigo thought back to her conversation with Lettuce a few hours earlier. So much about this strange planet was brand new to its people. Its climate, its leaders, and its god – all changed over the course of a year. She had only been there a day, but Ichigo already felt like she understood more about the three alien boys than ever before.</p>
<p>And now, after this trip, she could have this place as a destination to visit whenever she wanted.</p>
<p>Her conversation with Tart suddenly struck her like a punch in the gut.</p>
<p>"<em>The leader of the famed Earth mission and military prodigy has renounced his player ways for a girl."</em></p>
<p>"<em>A soon-to-be princess."</em></p>
<p>Ichigo shook the thought out of her head as she made her way around the edge of the crowd, trying to avoid attention. She clasped her hands behind her. Her palms were sweaty. Her eyes were out of focus as conflicting thoughts bounced around her head like a pinball machine. Looking around at all of the party guests laughing and talking, she felt as though she stuck out like a sore thumb. The people of Novutera were beautiful, and so different from her. They had been through so much, and were now a beautiful, thriving society apart from the cultures of Earth.</p>
<p><em>This princess talk is stupid</em>, she thought to herself. <em>Of course I don't belong here.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Or with him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Good friends."</em></p>
<p>No. Not that either.</p>
<p>No, she was … something in between.</p>
<p>And if there was one thing she needed to find out over the next week, it was what that <em>something</em> was. Because if she was going to be an ambassador of Earth like she had planned, Ichigo couldn't allow herself to be distracted by fancy parties and whispered words in her ear. Tart was right — it was just drama. Nothing more. Nothing less.</p>
<p>At least, that's what she told herself.</p>
<p>Even as she found her way around the perimeter of the massive room, she caught herself subconsciously looking for dark, emerald green hair in the crowd.</p>
<p>It had hardly been a day since they arrived on the strange planet. And Ichigo already had the feeling she was in deep, deep trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay on this chapter! Life got a little crazy for me the past two weeks. This chapter may seem a /little/ more rough than the previous 3, because I haven't had as much editing time with it, but I hope you enjoyed the update all the same. Thank you so much for reading, and for your incredible comments! I've loved reading every single one!</p>
<p>We're at the end of the mews' first day on the new planet ... with lots still to come in the story! Stay tuned, and please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you've enjoyed reading so far. :) Cheers!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo awoke with a feeling like she had been hit by a truck.</p><p>As she started her day slowly, washing her hair in the massive soaking tub and finding a fresh change of clothes in the wardrobe, Ichigo had to remind herself that she had barely been on this strange planet for 24 hours. So much had already happened in such a short time. And now, the girls were being summoned to their first meeting with the council of princes and their esteemed Emperor.</p><p>All Ichigo wanted to do was nap. She wondered to herself if the sick feeling in her stomach could be called "jet lag." Was it more like "spaceship lag?" She still had no idea how the people of Novutera told time. They seemed to have a similar length of their days, but Ichigo hadn't spotted any clocks since they had arrived. At least, not ones she could read.</p><p>Pudding seemed more energetic than ever. After wolfing down a plate of pastries they had brought up from the food hall, she was bouncing around the apartment in a sugar-fueled frenzy of excitement.</p><p>Ichigo was picking at a buttery, dark brown pastry from the breakfast tray, her head swirling with worry over what they were getting themselves into. After her talk with Tart the night before, she knew she had to be more careful with the way she interacted with Quiche in public. She hoped the meeting with the council that day would be boring, diplomatic and straightforward. In Tart's words, free of "drama."</p><p>She had a feeling in her gut it wasn't meant to be.</p><p>"Yoo-hoo!" Pudding called to Ichigo. "Earth to big sis! Time to eat breakfast or we're gonna be late to the main event!"</p><p>Ichigo blinked, her gaze snapping back into focus. She smiled sheepishly up at Pudding. "It's alright, I don't have much of an appetite."</p><p>Pudding scowled. "Wait, what? Big sis Ichigo doesn't want to eat? That's ridiculous! You always eat loads of cake before work no problem!"</p><p>"I think I'm just nervous, that's all," Ichigo admitted. She sighed and reluctantly took another bite of breakfast.</p><p>"Big sis has no reason to be nervous!" Pudding chirped. "Everyone loves us here! You saw 'em at the party. Plus, you've met a bunch of the princes already! So it will be easy!"</p><p>Bright blue eyes pierced Ichigo's memory like the sting of ice. Then, a touch on her hand. A friendly wink. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet any more of the princes.</p><p>Nevertheless, Ichigo breathed a deep sigh and forced a smile up at Pudding. "You're right," she reassured her. "I know it'll go just fine."</p><p>Lettuce entered the main quarters of the room a moment later, freshly changed into a new two-piece outfit. The three girls were again dressed in some of the local fashion — this time, much more subdued, and typical of the styles they'd seen around the complex. Ichigo had to admit that the airy feeling off the light, billowing pants and cropped tank felt good in the humid climate.</p><p>Ira appeared at their door within a few minutes, informing them that they were within easy walking distance of the council room they were to be meeting in, so they would go on foot. Ichigo was secretly relieved that she didn't have to awkwardly teleport with any of the security personnel, like the night before. Soon, the three girls were being led down the halls of the massive complex, with Ira leading the way.</p><p>Ichigo studied the twists and turns of the route. She reached up and brushed her fingers under a spindley red tree as she passed underneath its branches. She tried not to pay too much attention to the looks the mews were getting from passers-by in the halls. Small, whispered words swirled around them and disappeared like whorls of smoke as they kept their brisk pace.</p><p>Ichigo found herself matching Ira's step at the front of the group. The dark-haired girl had her long locks tied in a topknot. She was smaller, daintier than Ichigo. Almost pixie-like. In many ways, she reminded Ichigo of Mint.</p><p>Ira noticed Ichigo's presence next to her. She looked up just as Ichigo was looking away.</p><p>"Nervous?" Ira asked. Her accent was not unlike a human Westerner trying to learn Japanese.</p><p>Ichigo smiled slightly.</p><p>"I mean, who wouldn't be?" Ichigo replied. "It's a big deal to meet the Emperor, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," Ira agreed. "But you're forgetting that you three are very special guests."</p><p>Ichigo found some small relief in the statement. Ira continued: "It helps that you girls seemed to have made quite the introduction at the welcoming party. The chatter around the compound is alive and loud this morning."</p><p>"Were we that bad?" Lettuce asked meekly from behind them. Ira let out a small laugh. It sounded like bells.</p><p>"No, no, all good things," she said with a wave of her hand. "All the usual topics of gossip. What you wore, who you talked to. The works. Mostly that you've already managed to charm most of the council. You should have no trouble today."</p><p>"Tokyo Mew Mew has the smarts AND the charm!" Pudding declared loudly. "First the charm, then the one-two punch of good thinking and strategy!"</p><p>Ichigo laughed sheepishly. Between her nearly failing her last year of high school and Pudding never even finishing middle school, she wasn't sure about "good thinking" – save for the academically-gifted Lettuce.</p><p>The group of four turned a corner, and Ichigo saw they were approaching an alcove with a large glass door. It slid open as they approached, and Ira stopped just in front of its entrance. She gestured down the short hall beyond the door.</p><p>"We've arrived!" she announced. "I've asked the boys to escort you back once your meeting is complete."</p><p>Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded. A twist of anxiety pulled at her gut at the prospect of meeting the Emperor, and the rest of the princes.</p><p>"Thank you for your help," Lettuce said with a bow and a smile. Ichigo and Pudding quickly mimicked the gesture.</p><p>"My pleasure," Ira chirped. She giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind one long ear. "Now, try not to get into too much trouble in there."</p><p>"Only the best kind of trouble!" Pudding declared. She grinned and grabbed Ichigo and Lettuce's wrists. "Now, let's go!"</p><p>Ichigo waved back at Ira and allowed herself to be dragged down the small hallway and into the meeting room. The room was windowless, unlike most of the rooms in the compound. Ichigo figured it was probably for security, privacy — or both. A low, long table sat in the middle of the room, with beautifully-embroidered cushions strewn all around the edges. It seemed to be a popular seating arrangement in their culture to sit low to the ground. Ichigo noticed that the three girls were the first ones there.</p><p>Pudding dashed over to the opposite side of the table and plopped down on a purple cushion with jade green vines woven into its plush fabric. Lettuce came to sit to one side of her, and Ichigo on the other.</p><p>"This room is huge!" Pudding declared, looking around in wonder.</p><p>"Well, it has to seat us, the 12 princes, and the emperor," Lettuce mused. She picked up the cushion next to her and began to study its design, running her fingers over the trim of the edge. She seemed anxious.</p><p>It wasn't more than a minute or two before Ichigo heard the sound of the door down the hall sliding open, and voices echoing off the walls. She stiffened, but her shoulders relaxed slightly when she realized Tart and Pie were among the group of five. She vaguely recognized one of the other princes as someone she met in passing the night before. Two, she didn't recognize.</p><p>Blinking, Ichigo also noted that Pie and Tart were dressed differently. They both seemed to have changed their usual uniform. Pie approached the table first, nodding to Lettuce, a cool, neutral expression in his face. His rich, violet uniform now included long sleeves that ended in his usual white wraps at his wrists. Ichigo marveled at how his muscled arms were further accentuated by the fabric.</p><p>"Good morning, mews," he greeted the group. He seemed to be avoiding singling Lettuce out, though he made a point to take a seat off to one side of her.</p><p>Tart followed close behind. "Tar-tar!" Pudding squealed, throwing her hands in the air in excitement. "You got a new outfit!"</p><p>Snickers erupted from the other princes in the room. Tart shot the other men a glare before returning his annoyed look to Pudding. Ichigo scooted further away from Pudding to allow for him to sit between them. Angry looks aside, Tart begrudgingly sat next to Pudding with a "hmph" and a sigh. His new uniform looked remarkably similar to Quiche's, with a cropped, high-collar shirt and shorts in tones of deep maroon and rust-red.</p><p>Pudding stared him up and down with a starry look in her eye. "It looks soooo cute on you!" she crooned. "Didja all get bored of your other outfits or what?"</p><p>"The uniforms we wear usually change as we get older," Tart muttered, annoyance dotting his tone. "Everyone in the military wears one. We pick new ones every couple years or so. The three of us were all way overdue so we got fitted for new ones last time we visited a month or two ago."</p><p>"Well I love it!" Pudding declared. She threw her arms around Tart to squeeze his shoulders, but he quickly shoved her off.</p><p>"Will you cut that out?" he snapped. "We have important things to talk about! Can't you be serious for once?"</p><p>"Hmmm…" Pudding pretended to think for a moment. She tapped one finger on her chin. "Mm, nope!"</p><p>Ichigo giggled just as she heard the door open again. Another trail of three princes arrived. Ichigo recognized the wide-shouldered, cheerful Bram among them. He caught her eye as he entered, and his gaze lit up in recognition.</p><p>Ichigo smiled politely as Bram came around the table to sit on the other side of Ichigo.</p><p>"Well what do you know, it's my star student —and my new friend from the party," Bram said with a grin.</p><p>Tart rolled his eyes on Ichigo's other side. "Yeah, alright, you kiss-ass," he said jokingly. Bram let out a short laugh and adjusted his seat on the cushions. He was close enough that Ichigo could detect the earthy aroma of clay on his skin.</p><p>"Have fun at the party last night?" Bram asked Ichigo. Ichigo clasped her hands on her lap and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, it was nice!" she said cheerfully. "I'm pretty beat this morning though. I'm guessing it's from all of our traveling, and going straight to a party."</p><p>Bram's warm brown eyes studied her curiously. Ichigo saw the slits of his pupils narrow slightly. Something about the alien eyes always seemed off-settling, with those strange pupils.</p><p>"Of course. I'm sure it doesn't help that you girls have to be stuck in something as dull as this meeting," he offered. "We'll probably bore all of you to death."</p><p>Ichigo cocked her head to one side. "No, I'm glad we're getting to talk to the council!" she countered. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."</p><p>Bram's smile widened. "Of course, of course. What else are you three up to after this? Have you gotten a tour of the facilities yet?"</p><p>Ichigo hesitated for a moment, weighing her trust carefully.<em> A tour?</em> "No, but I…"</p><p>Her voice trailed off as she was momentarily distracted by the sound of the door opening again. She could hear loud arguing down the hall, and quickly recognized a voice.</p><p>"Listen, all I told them was—"</p><p>"I don't care what you told them! Recruits should <em>not</em> be working with parasites until year 3!" Quiche appeared from the hall, flanked on either side by two more of the princes. He was arguing loudly with the one off to his left. "I don't give a shit what those morons down at the academy say about coordination and all that..."</p><p>His voice trailed off as he locked eyes with Ichigo. He quickly glanced between her and Bram. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>It was a fraction of a second before he muttered to the man off to his left: "Excuse me for a sec, Rafi."</p><p>Quiche waved off the other two princes and quickly strode around the table in wide steps. Ichigo followed him with her eyes, assessing his new uniform. It reminded her of Pie's old uniform – sleeveless, with a more fitted shirt and longer, relaxed pants wrapped into boots mid-calf. He kept his signature emerald green colors, with touches of charcoal grey in the trim and detailing. Ichigo couldn't help but admit that he looked <em>good</em> – especially in the way his new uniform showed off his slender, toned arms.</p><p>But, more than that, he looked furious.</p><p>Ichigo squirmed in her seat slightly as Quiche approached. She folded her hands tighter on her lap. His stare burned into Bram with a frightening intensity.</p><p>"Move."</p><p>Ichigo didn't know a single word could be so full of venom, spite. Bram blinked up at Quiche with a look of confusion.</p><p>"Listen, Quiche, we're all friends here–"</p><p>"It wasn't a request. <em>Move.</em>"</p><p>Bram let out a long sigh. He made a show of standing up from his seat as slowly as possible, stretching his arms above his head leisurely. "Alright, alright. No need to be rude," the older prince moaned. He raised his brows and grinned down at Ichigo. "Nice chatting with you, Ichigo."</p><p>Ichigo smiled politely and nodded, but Quiche was already stepping in front of Bram. Ichigo's face fell as she watched Quiche warily. He sat down next to her, scooting closer and leaning back on his arms, with one arm on the floor behind her. They were close enough that their knees touched. Ichigo heard someone across the room snickering; she realized the room had gone quiet, and the other princes were watching them.</p><p>Quiche seemed to notice it, too.</p><p>"As you were," he snapped, glaring annoyedly at their audience. Small, hushed conversations sprung up around the room once more.</p><p>If there weren't already enough rumors swirling around, there were bound to be more after the council was dismissed.</p><p>Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself to fix Quiche with a glare. "You didn't need to do that, you know," she muttered begrudgingly.</p><p>Quiche looked down at her with raised brows. "'Need' and 'want' are too easily confused," he replied simply. The ghost of a smirk curled at his lips. "At least you're not late to the party this time."</p><p>"Shut up," Ichigo muttered, averting her eyes. She crossed her arms with a huff and scanned the room for any lingering eyes on them. She found several, a few of the onlookers quickly looking away as she caught their eye. <em>Gossips.</em> Quiche certainly had a knack for making a scene. She suspected he was sending a message to the others, given that as of last night, the truth was out about their relationship — or lack thereof.</p><p>Would Orion have told the others? How many people did Quiche lie to about them anyway?</p><p>As if on queue, Ichigo heard the sound of the glass door sliding open down the hall. Two figures came around the bend — Orion, whose light blue uniform brought out the blue in his gaze — and an older man in navy silks, who could be no one but the Emperor.</p><p>Everyone in the room rose to their feet at their entrance. Ichigo quickly scrambled to follow suit, and mimicked the others as they bowed. A few moments of silence passed as the occupants of the room held the bow. Ichigo lifted her gaze ever so slightly. She realized it was a mistake; the Emperor was looking right at her. He had the same ice in his eyes as Orion, and his eyes seemed to pierce her mind with their intensity. Ichigo averted her stare quickly, and rose from her bow with an intense focus on the surface of the table instead.</p><p>"Please, sit," the Emperor instructed. His voice was softer, smaller than Ichigo had expected. Everyone in the room settled back into the cushions around the table. The Emperor took his seat at the head of the table, a few seats to Ichigo's right.</p><p>Orion sat to his uncle's right, settling in so close to the head of the table that Ichigo suspected he pictured himself a part of it.</p><p>As Ichigo carefully assessed the Emperor's appearance, she realized he was probably the oldest person she'd seen since she arrived on Novutera. His skin was sinewy and pale, sunken in around his eyes and in folds at his neck. Silver streaks ran through his long white hair, tied back in a low ponytail. But he sat with good posture, and his mobility seemed fine. All in all, he didn't look much older than 60.</p><p>Ichigo noticed Orion had taken out a tablet similar to the one Ira had been carrying around. He tapped through it for a moment before a large, holographic projection of a cube showed up in the center of the table. Ichigo startled back slightly as words began to appear in Japanese like a ticker board, rotating around the sides of the invisible cube so that it could be read from all sides of the table.</p><p>"Agenda for the day," the Emperor began, "is to discuss the tax plan for funding the new mine in the northern district. We have some logistics to discuss for the solstice in two days — arrangements have been made for a new location, so security will be paramount.</p><p>"But first and foremost, you may have noticed we are joined by guests today. I would like to extend a welcome to three members of the organization Tokyo Mew Mew. Please join me in welcoming Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Tokyo Mew Mew's valued leader, Mew Ichigo."</p><p>The emperor lifted a hand to his heart and gave a small, slow bow at his waist. The rest of the table followed suit, save for Quiche, Pie, and Tart, who were seated next to the girls. Ichigo felt herself sweat as the occupants of the table rose from their short bows. All eyes were on her.</p><p>"I—thank you," she stammered, cursing her anxiety around public speaking. She smiled broadly and nodded to the Emperor. "We're very happy to be here, and we're learning a lot. Thank you for hosting us."</p><p>It sounded a bit silly to say — like it was too informal for such an important occasion. But the Emperor simply nodded, letting his gaze drift between the three mews before it roamed across the table and between the rest of the council. The small pieces of gold jewelry in his ears glinted in the light as he turned.</p><p>"Naturally, some would have hesitations about such close contact with the people of Earth, but I've been assured by our princes Quiche, Pie and Tart that the gift of the precious aqua of life is to be considered a symbol of peace. We are to work in alliance with Tokyo Mew Mew going forward. They have aided us greatly in allowing our princes to retrieve the aqua for us, and restore our lands to their present splendor."</p><p>A few heads bobbed in agreement.</p><p>Ichigo felt as if the Emperor was one of the first Viatorem she'd met that was neither contemptuous or a kiss-ass. He spoke plainly, directly – neither showering her with compliments nor making snide remarks about her.</p><p>It made her nervous.</p><p>"Now, to begin," the Emperor continued, "we'll want to set a framework going forward for our alliances with Earth." The Emperor's eyes fell on Ichigo again. "Should we expect regular visits from Tokyo Mew Mew? Or is it better suited for our princes to conference with you on Earth?"</p><p>Ichigo hesitated. She hadn't discussed with the mews or with the boys when they'd be returning next.</p><p>"If I may," Pie said, his deep voice soothing Ichigo's nerves around answering the question, "the mews do not yet have access to our level of technology. As you all know, Earth lags behind us significantly in terms of technological advances. We would need to provide Tokyo Mew Mew with a map, ship and compass, and train them in piloting in order for them to come to us on their own time. It would then be best suited, in my opinion, to remain in the cadence of visiting the mews on Earth more frequently, since we would need to retrieve them to host conference here."</p><p>"So should we expect you three to be gone for long stretches of time, like the past few months?" one of the other princes asked. Ichigo recognized him as the one Quiche was arguing with minutes before. "I fail to see how a 'part-time' arrangement is optimal for us, so to speak."</p><p>"Optimal or not," Quiche started, a touch of annoyance in his voice off to Ichigo's left, "our alliance with Earth is something we should be willing to compromise for. It makes sense to me that we'd continue to spend a good portion of our time on Earth."</p><p>"For what?" Orion cut in. Ichigo's head snapped to where Orion sat, skeptically eyeing Quiche with a raised brow. "As far as we know, you've mostly just been socializing with Tokyo Mew Mew. After all, you told us that the chimera activity has mostly died down as of late. I'd hardly consider frolicking about Earth a meaningful way to spend your time as princes and members of the council."</p><p>"We're not <em>frolicking</em>," Tart muttered begrudgingly to Ichigo's left.</p><p>"<em>A little bit of frolicking,"</em> Pudding whispered, almost too low for Ichigo to hear. Ichigo had to stop herself from laughing, but quickly sobered as Pie sat up straighter and cleared his throat.</p><p>"If you mean to point out our efforts to integrate into society on Earth," Pie offered, "we're well aware that it may seem casual. However, we have lingering concerns over the flare-up of chimera activity without provocation. Permanently undoing the damage of chimera infestation on Earth will take time."</p><p>"And what of the lessening of chimera activity?" another prince asked. Ichigo didn't recognize the one speaking. He had large, violet eyes that darted between Pie and Quiche. "Have you identified the cause of it?"</p><p>The cause of the chimera activity. Finally, something Ichigo could speak about. She opened her mouth to answer, but Quiche beat her to the punch.</p><p>"No, it's still a mystery," he said quickly, firmly. "We have some hypotheses around how Tokyo Mew Mew's power reacts when it comes in contact with a parasite, but we're still not sure."</p><p>Ichigo furrowed her brow briefly, but quickly corrected her face to remain neutral. Why was Quiche lying? They all knew Masaya was the cause of the flare-up.</p><p>Then: it clicked.</p><p>Quiche, Pie and Tart hadn't told the rest of the council. No one here except for them knew that Deep Blue's power was still alive in Masaya.</p><p>The implications of the secret began to whip through her brain like flipping through pages of a book, but her attention was quickly brought back into focus when Orion's eyes found hers from across the table. He studied her for a moment. Ichigo worried that her face had somehow given it all away.</p><p>If it had, Orion didn't react to it. His attention returned to Quiche. "So your agenda on Earth would be ... what then, exactly?" Orion prodded.</p><p>"Wiping out the last of the active chimera parasites..." Tart answered, ticking off fingers on one hand, "...trading information and resources with Earth as an ally, and spending time learning about the planet and its culture." Tart glanced briefly at Pie, as if he was unsure of his answer. Pie nodded subtly in reassurance.</p><p>"Very well," the Emperor concluded. He re-folded his hands on his lap and nodded once. "We'll spend no more time fretting over how our newest three princes spend their time. The original nine are perfectly capable of handling diplomatic relations while the newest three remain ambassadors to our new allies on Earth."</p><p>Several occupants of the table bobbed their heads in agreement.</p><p>"Now, about the specifics of our new alliance," the Emperor continued, "We'll, of course, want to meet some of your diplomats and rulers. I assume Tokyo Mew Mew is in good standing with the governing forces of Japan?"</p><p>Ichigo stiffened.</p><p>"Uh," she started, "N-not exactly. I mean, that is – Tokyo Mew Mew operates under the nose of the government, but we don't work with them, if that's what you mean." Hushed murmurs broke out around the table. Ichigo continued hesitantly, starting to sweat: "The police and military know we exist, but they don't get involved with us at all. And they don't know much of anything about our power and how it works."</p><p>"Interesting," Orion chimed in. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side. "So you're the protectors of the Earth and all of its people, but you don't even work with any of its military? Do the governing forces of the Earth even <em>know</em> about us?"</p><p>"I-I mean yes," Ichigo replied, "but not in a good way. Aliens are not … um … regarded kindly on Earth. Japan knows about the chimera attacks and they definitely know about Quiche, Pie and Tart, but they only know them as threats that we took care of."</p><p>The hushed murmuring swelled into louder conversations, increasing in volume around the table until there were at least five full-blown conversations happening around the mews. Ichigo could hear words like "unbelievable", "hostile" and "a trick" bouncing off the walls. Her heart felt like it was hammering out of her chest, her ears crowded with all of the nasty words ricocheting around the room. She glanced over at Lettuce and Pudding to her right. Both girls were already staring at her, wide-eyed and scared. Ichigo knew she had failed them as a leader. Somehow, she'd already ruined their chances to get along with the people of this planet. The volume rose in the room as the princes began to argue over each other.</p><p>"What's the point of all this anyway?"</p><p>"This has to be some kind of joke–"</p><p>"–no way we're going to–"</p><p>Suddenly, a loud, barking voice cut through the chatter –</p><p>"Will you all <em>shut it?!</em>"</p><p>Quiche's demand silenced the room. All eyes went to Ichigo's left as Quiche sat up straighter and let out a long breath.</p><p>"If you've never been to Earth, you wouldn't get it," he continued, his voice low and biting, "but the governments there aren't like us. They're archaic, stupid and power-hungry. If we made contact with any of the governments of Earth, it would throw the whole planet into pandemonium. It would also disrupt the delicate balance Tokyo Mew Mew already has with the governing forces of Japan."</p><p>Ichigo looked to the Emperor. He remained quiet, listening intently to the conversation happening around them. The room was silent for a beat more.</p><p>"That's ridiculous," Orion muttered finally, scowling. "So we're supposed to just have Tokyo Mew Mew as our only point of contact?"</p><p>"For now, yes," Pie offered, coming to Quiche's rescue, "with the possibility to establish more diplomatic relations with others as time goes on. But these matters will need to be delicate. The cultures of Earth are varied, but none of them would be too kind to extraterrestrial contact."</p><p>"I-I know it's not ideal," Lettuce cut in, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke, "but it's worked so far. We can figure out how to have more of you on Earth, maybe, so you can see what it's like there?"</p><p>Ichigo, quietly proud of Lettuce's courage to speak up, knew the older girl was struggling to find a compromise, something to appease Orion and the other disbelievers in the council. It seemed to work for a moment, a few curious onlookers exchanging excited glances.</p><p>"I'm not interested in being a <em>tourist </em>on land that rightfully belongs to us," Orion bit back, glaring pointedly at Lettuce.</p><p>A flash of fury ripped through Ichigo's veins – at both Orion's words, and the contempt in his voice as he spoke to her friend.</p><p>"It's not <em>your land</em>," Ichigo interjected, before she could think to stop herself. Orion startled slightly, his eyes narrowing as Ichigo continued, softer this time: "Earth is all of ours."</p><p>She looked around at the rest of the princes seated at the table, finding a surge of courage sweeping through her along with her newfound adrenaline. Her voice wasn't wavering anymore. "We're all 'children of Earth' – as I've heard you call us – and we want to work to make you part of the society on our planet, too. Earth is a beautiful place we equally love. There's so much we could teach you about, and so much for you to see. We want to share Earth with you all. But you need to trust us to do it in the right way."</p><p>For a few moments, the room was silent, wondering gazes glancing between the mews as the princes thought through Ichigo's words. Ichigo could swear she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She focused on slowing her breathing, forcing herself to calm down.</p><p>"So, just to be clear," came a voice from the other end of the table. Ichigo looked at the prince speaking – an older one, one she didn't recognize – "Tokyo Mew Mew is not a governing force of Earth, neither are you a military operation? That seems … odd."</p><p>"Exactly right, Chal." Orion answered, before Ichigo could reply. His icy glare found Ichigo again. "And that's why we should be asking – why bother working through Tokyo Mew Mew, when it appears these <em>girls</em> have no real power at all?"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No no no no no.</em>
</p><p>Ichigo's fury flared up again, hot and bright. She felt her face heating up, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she glared back into cold eyes that mocked her with an unwavering stare. How <em>dare </em>these people insult Tokyo Mew Mew like that? <em>How dare they</em> insult her friends? And how <em>dare </em>Orion say the word "girls" like it was an insult?</p><p>"Tokyo Mew Mew was gifted power through the life force of the Earth itself!" Ichigo barked, her voice loud and harsh. "And the 6 mews are the only people of a population of 7 billion whose DNA is compatible to host the power of Earth's endangered species. We aren't just 'some girls', and I won't tolerate anybody thinking we're just some obstacle for you to get your way with the planet we're sworn to protect!"</p><p>Ichigo rose to her feet, trembling slightly as she continued loudly: "If you all are 'children of the Earth', and you seem to think so highly of the Earth and all of its nature, you'd do good to remember that it was Earth that chose us to protect it, not the other way around! As for me, I won't sit here and listen to you people tell me and my team that you're just going to go over our heads and do what you want anyway. Either respect us as Earth's protectors, or stay out of our way!"</p><p>Vision blurry, adrenaline-fueled blood pounding in her ears, Ichigo found her legs carrying her around the table in wide strides. The fervent urge to <em>leave now </em>compelled her to speed up her steps as she went. A few of the council members rose to their feet as she passed them, wide eyes unsure of what to do. She hardly noticed them as she rushed out of the short hall and left through the sliding glass door.</p><p>No one moved to stop her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are about to get a little more interesting in the next few chapters. :) Hopefully you liked this latest update! </p><p>Small programming note -- I recently started a new Tumblr so that people can ask me things and I can find another outlet for my TMM hyperfixation, haha. I'm on Tumblr as pinkbowsandprettyprose if you'd like to follow along. </p><p>As always, thanks so much for reading! Until next chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unabated fury surged in Ichigo's veins as she stormed down the white halls, opening and closing her fists at her sides. Adrenaline made her want to hit something; her jaw clenched tight and her face hot. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this consumed by anger.</p>
<p>How dare they? How <em>dare </em>that council of pompous, high-and-mighty men tell her that her power equated to little more than a tool at their disposal? How dare they tell her that she was wrong to keep Tokyo Mew Mew out from the grip of the Japanese government? To even suggest that they would go over her head to make contact with Earth's world powers anyway – Ichigo was somewhere between crying and screaming. She could hardly register a thought beyond needing to curl up and be with her own thoughts, lest she lash out at someone else.</p>
<p>She had saved the Earth – given up her teenage years, her life as a normal human, in service of the Earth and everyone in it. How <em>dare </em>anyone tell her how to lead her team? None of them knew how different things were on Earth. None of them knew everything she had been through in protection of her people. <em>None.</em></p>
<p>Ichigo only vaguely recognized the hallways she was rushing through. She knew she would eventually reach the residential part of the compound if she kept to the right, down the snaking hallways of white. Her pace quickened as she noticed the sparse occupants of the halls stopping to stare when she walked past.</p>
<p>She couldn't be more than a minute or two away from her room. Tears threatened to emerge from behind her eyes as Ichigo kept her gaze on the winding corridor ahead of her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she registered the sound of quickening steps next to her.</p>
<p>"You really gave Orion a run for his money back there. I've never seen him so pissed off."</p>
<p>Quiche.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p>
<p>"Leave me alone," Ichigo muttered between clenched teeth. She didn't want to give him the slightest bit of attention beyond her quick rebuke. Her focus stayed fixed on the hallway ahead. Just a few more turns, and she'd be at her room. Away from him, and all the rest of the jerks in this awful compound.</p>
<p>"C'mon, kitten, you can't let people like him get under your skin," Quiche replied, his voice lower this time. "We all know he was out of line."</p>
<p>Ichigo continued to ignore him. She was so close to her room. Was it another stairway before the hallway? Or was it down and to the right? <em>Damn these stupid winding hallways.</em></p>
<p>Another voice sounded from behind Ichigo. "Ah, Quiche – found you!" It was the voice of a man, one Ichigo vaguely recognized from the council room. One of the other princes. "Are you coming back with—I mean, you kind of left all of a sudden. Everyone is waiting for you to come back. Um, maybe both of you should follow me…?"</p>
<p>The voice was getting further away now as Ichigo widened the distance between her two followers.</p>
<p>She heard Quiche's icy voice in the distance: "With all due respect, Rafi, kindly fuck off."</p>
<p>Ichigo began to recognize her surroundings. She passed rows of wide doors and pin pads — she was certainly in the residential part of the complex. A large, spindly tree with draping red vines curled above her head. She recognized its branches as she passed underneath. She wasn't far now. Before she could steer towards the hallway on the right, a hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to the left.</p>
<p>Ichigo stumbled and lost her footing. She righted herself clumsily before glaring up at Quiche. He was focused straight ahead, determinedly dragging her down the left hallway. Ichigo ground her teeth and tried to wrench her arm out of his iron grip, but he held fast. His hold on her tightened as she pried at his fingers.</p>
<p>"Let. Go," Ichigo hissed.</p>
<p>Quiche ignored her, stopping in front of a door and hastily punching a code into a pin pad with his free hand. The door opened, and he yanked Ichigo inside.</p>
<p>She wrestled herself out of his grasp finally as the door shut behind them. Her breathing was loud and fast as words tumbled from her mouth: "What do you think you're—"</p>
<p>In one fluid movement, Quiche turned, grasped Ichigo's shoulders, and pinned her against the wall of the entryway.</p>
<p>"Listen to me," Quiche hissed. "You are the most powerful thing on this whole goddamn planet. Don't let those bastards tell you otherwise."</p>
<p>There it was again – the part of Quiche that always stayed buried beneath riddles, metaphors and coy one-liners. The part of him that reminded Ichigo why she'd kissed him on the café rooftop on that warm spring day. The same part of him that first confessed his love for her in a fit of passion just before Deep Blue's awakening almost two years ago. Whenever Ichigo caught a glimpse of this side of Quiche, she always felt like she had only scratched the surface of everything there was to know about him.</p>
<p>
  <em>The most powerful thing on this planet.</em>
</p>
<p>Somehow, she could feel it in her bones that he was telling the truth. It was exactly what she needed to hear, and what she would have ignored if he hadn't forced her to listen.</p>
<p>Ichigo swallowed hard, steadying her breathing as he searched her eyes with a terrifying intensity.</p>
<p>In times like these, whenever they were working together — on the same side, so different from their years as enemies — Ichigo felt like she could crush mountains. She remembered how well they worked as a duo during the chimera battles in the spring; how they so effortlessly complimented each other's strengths as teammates instead of using their power against each other.</p>
<p>Ichigo had learned so much about the power of trust in her friends that spring.</p>
<p>And here, now — in the dark room with Quiche where all she could hear was the sound of their breathing — she wondered what would happen if she trusted him, too.</p>
<p>The crackling tension from the night before sat heavy between them once again. A small, persistent voice in the back of Ichigo's mind was already warning her that being in this room alone was dangerous. But the rest of her was screaming: <em>not enough, not enough</em>.</p>
<p>As if by instinct, Ichigo's eyes flicked just briefly to his lips.</p>
<p>That was all it took — one glance. Quiche leaned in and kissed her.</p>
<p>Something in Ichigo's stomach snapped like a rubber band; a sharp, blissful release. The anger she'd been holding in her chest melted in the fire that began to surge through her veins. It was as if everything else in her world faded into nothing, all at once.</p>
<p><em>God</em>, how could she have forgotten this feeling? It had only been a few months, but it felt like it had been so much longer. Kissing him made her feel like her whole body was sighing in relief. Ichigo closed her eyes just as she felt one of his hands travel down the bare curve of her waist. She lifted her hands to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt.</p>
<p>His hold on her waist dipped lower as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer into him, his thumb resting in the divot of her hipbone just under the waist of her pants. The touch sent a surge of heat deep in her stomach. Her grip on his shirt tightened when she felt his fingers in her hair.</p>
<p>This was incredibly dangerous. But this time, Ichigo didn't know if she could stop it.</p>
<p>Did she want this to stop?</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door to Ichigo's left. She startled back in surprise, flattening her back against the wall with a gasp. Quiche appeared unfazed, hesitating only for a half-second before his hands were on her again. He pressed his body up against hers as his hands felt along her sides.</p>
<p>Soon, his lips found the skin on the neck where her ear met her jawline. Ichigo shuddered.</p>
<p>"Aren't … don't you need to …" she managed to murmur between breaths.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>The knock sounded again, louder this time.</p>
<p>Quiche breathed an exasperated sigh onto Ichigo's neck. His hands left her waist only briefly as he stooped down to pick her up by her thighs and place her on his hips. Ichigo obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>Ichigo realized as they turned that she was probably — <em>certainly</em> — in Quiche's room. A million visions from her imagination flashed through her mind as Quiche resumed kissing her neck. If she was worried about being in danger with him before, she was practically throwing herself into the lion's den now.</p>
<p>They hadn't made it two steps into the room before the knocking on the door was accompanied by a voice.</p>
<p>"Quiche, I know you're in there. Listen, you gotta open the door. I'm serious. It's bad."</p>
<p>It was Tart's voice. Ichigo felt a jolt of panic run through her chest. Quiche paused too, drawing back from her neck, eyes closed. His brow was furrowed in frustration. He cracked one eye open, then the other, staring up at Ichigo still in his arms.</p>
<p>The look in his sharp, gold eyes was dark — a mix of anger and … something else. Ichigo bit her lip and let out a long breath. Quiche's grip on her thighs loosened, and she slipped down in his grip until her feet touched the floor. He stayed gripping the backs of her arms, holding her body against him. Somehow, she didn't want to break the contact either.</p>
<p>"I'll — I can hide or something," Ichigo offered.</p>
<p>"No," Quiche muttered, his voice low and harsh. "Just … let me handle this."</p>
<p>There was something unhinged, something wild in his tone. It sent a chill up Ichigo's spine. She nodded meekly.</p>
<p>Quiche finally let go of her arms and drew away from her, turning in one fluid motion towards the door. Ichigo felt suddenly cold without his body against hers. She followed a few steps behind Quiche as he slammed his fist against the button that opened the door.</p>
<p>The metal panels slid open, and Quiche leaned against the button, then released it just until the door was open wide enough to shoulder through. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Ichigo could make out Tart's anxious expression in the space between Quiche's arm and the panel of the door.</p>
<p>"Dude, it's bad. The Emperor is pissed. He dismissed the council and asked to speak to us three in private."</p>
<p>Ichigo's mind went into a tailspin. They were in <em>so much</em> trouble. And this was all her fault.</p>
<p>She rushed to the door, pulling at Quiche's shoulder to give herself room at the entrance. Tart startled as she pushed her way in front of Quiche.</p>
<p>"Let me talk to him," she said. "This is my fault. I should be the one to fix it."</p>
<p>Tart recovered from his surprise with a quick glance up at Quiche. "I— no, he asked for Pie, Quiche and I. Honestly, you'd probably make it worse."</p>
<p>Ichigo felt her annoyance flaring up again. She clenched and unclenched her fists. "Take it back, twerp," she spat. "I can hold my own."</p>
<p>She flinched slightly as Quiche's hand found her waist again, curling around the dip just above her hips and pulling her a little closer. Ichigo ignored the feeling of blooming heat in her stomach. She scowled and crossed her arms, glaring up at him. "Right? Shouldn't I go with you three?"</p>
<p>Quiche seemed to consider it for a second, glancing between her and Tart. Finally, he stared off to a point over Tart's shoulders and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"It's probably best if you sit this one out, kitten," Quiche replied. His voice was returning to normal. "If you come with us when the Emperor didn't ask for you, it may give off the wrong impression."</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed in frustration. She had a hard time believing that a sincere apology wouldn't at least help with fixing things. But she also had so much she didn't know about the intricacies of the alien court. And she certainly didn't want to make the whole situation worse on Quiche.</p>
<p>Tart raised one eyebrow and glanced between Ichigo and Quiche.</p>
<p>"The rest of the girls are in your quarters," Tart said to Ichigo. "You should probably go talk to them. They're pretty worried about you."</p>
<p><em>Right. Lettuce and Pudding.</em> Ichigo knew they were probably worried sick after she stormed off like that in the council room. Ichigo nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine. I'll head back," she muttered in agreement. Uncrossing her arms, Ichigo stepped out into the hall and away from Quiche. His fingers slipped from her waist. She suddenly felt cold again.</p>
<p>"Wait," Quiche said quickly from behind her. Ichigo turned on her heel.</p>
<p>Quiche hesitated for a moment when he caught her eye. What was that look on his face? Fear? Ichigo knew she had seen it on him before. It looked so uncharacteristic on his usually cockly features. He hid it quickly, masking the strange look with a cool, neutral gaze. "You shouldn't be walking around alone," he said finally. "Let me show you the way back."</p>
<p>Ichigo, still embarrassed by the disastrous council meeting, tilted her chin up defiantly. "I'll be fine! Down, left and third door on the right!"</p>
<p>She turned on her heel and marched confidently back down the winding white hallway.</p>
<p>"Fourth door!" Tart called out from behind her.</p>
<p>Ichigo cleared her throat loudly as she turned the corner.</p>
<p>"I knew that!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as Ichigo disappeared around the corner, Tart turned towards Quiche, brows raised.</p>
<p>"Uh, so—?" he started hesitantly.</p>
<p>Quiche grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him up to his toes.</p>
<p>"Listen, you little pest," Quiche hissed, "if I find out you could've handled this without me, I'll personally break the hand you used to knock on that goddamn door. One. Bone. At. A. Time. <em>Understand?</em>"</p>
<p>Tart grimaced, nodding and grabbing at Quiche's hand on his collar. Quiche unceremoniously dumped him on his feet again. Tart stumbled before righting himself and brushing his shirt smooth.</p>
<p>"Geez, alright," he mumbled. Quiche turned, slammed his fist on the button by his door to close it, then teleported out of the hallway without waiting for him.</p>
<p>Tart stared at the place where Quiche had been. The door clicked and locked shut. Straightening the collar of his shirt, Tart sighed and teleported after Quiche, muttering: "These girls are going to be a problem."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ichigo found her way back to her room in a few quick turns. She knocked on the door and stood back, still fighting to calm her racing pulse. A mix of adrenaline and fear churned in her stomach. She hoped the mews weren't angry with her for the outburst, especially knowing the Emperor was furious with them.</p>
<p>She also thought of what would have happened if Tart hadn't interrupted her and Quiche. How far would things have gone? Would she have stopped it? Did she even want it to stop?</p>
<p>She swallowed hard as the door slid open. Ira's head poked out, her long hair falling in a cascade over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ah, Ichigo! There you are. Come in, come in!"</p>
<p>Eyes wide, Ira beckoned Ichigo inside. As soon as she stepped foot in the entryway, Ichigo was tackled by a group hug from Pudding and Lettuce. The two girls squeezed Ichigo tight.</p>
<p>"Ichigo, we were so worried for you!" Lettuce exclaimed. "No one knew where you went!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you had us worried sick!" Pudding concurred. "If you're gonna go exploring, take one of us with you next time!"</p>
<p>Ichigo squeezed her friends in her arms and released them, taking a step back. "I know," she said guiltily, "I'm sorry to make you two worry. I was just so upset. I had to get out of there. I was going to come here, but…"</p>
<p>She hesitated, staring at the floor. She began to pick at her nails. Lettuce tilted her head to one side.</p>
<p>"Wait, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm— I'm fine. Much better actually. At least, I think."</p>
<p>She sighed. <em>Honesty, Ichigo,</em> she reminded herself. <em>You're not the same person you were last spring. No more secrets from your friends.</em></p>
<p>"Um, well, what happened is that Quiche found me and came to talk to me. He said some nice things. He and Tart went to go with Pie to talk to the Emperor, so I came back here."</p>
<p>Pudding snorted in disbelief. "Alright, so I'm supposed to believe you two just <em>talked? </em>I mean, your cat ears and tail are out, so…?"</p>
<p>Lettuce gave Pudding a nudge on the arm. "Pudding!" she squeaked. "That's not polite to assume."</p>
<p>Startled, Ichigo reached up and felt the fuzzy black tips of her cat ears. <em>Damn it. </em>She hadn't even noticed they'd made an appearance, with everything else whirling through her mind. She cast a wary glance towards Ira, who quickly busied herself with picking at the ends of her hair, pretending she wasn't listening.</p>
<p>Ichigo steeled her nerves and drew a long breath.</p>
<p>"I—she's right," Ichigo stammered. She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at her shoes. "We … uh … we kinda kissed."</p>
<p>Pudding squealed and turned in a circle. "Ohmygosh FINALLY!" she shrieked. "Ichigo has a boyyyyfrieeend!"</p>
<p>"I do not!" Ichigo squeaked. "He's not my boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a boyfriend to me!" Pudding sang, dancing circles around Ichigo. "<em>Boyfriend, boyfriend, al-i-en boyyyfriend…</em>"</p>
<p>Lettuce cupped her face in her hands. "I mean," she started hesitantly, "... was it … I don't know … good?"</p>
<p>Ichigo threw up her hands and let out a long breath. "I don't know!" she groaned. "This whole thing is so stupid. I shouldn't even be worried about all of this when, say, the Emperor of an entire planet is mad at me?"</p>
<p>"Then let him be mad! That stupid council got what was coming!" Pudding declared, pausing her sing-song and dance to point a finger in the air. "We were all thinking it, and you were the one who said it! That Orion guy is a real piece of work!"</p>
<p>"I—Pudding is right," Lettuce started hesitantly. "You said what needed to be said. I mean … maybe I would have gone about it with a little less, I don't know … character?"</p>
<p>"It was great!" Pudding argued. She crossed her arms and nodded. "Exactly what those jerks needed to hear. And exactly what the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew should tell 'em! After all, Earth is OUR planet! And we've gotta protect it the best way we know how!"</p>
<p>Ichigo let a small smile creep up her face. "Thanks, Lettuce and Pudding," she murmured. "It helps a lot to know that you two have my back."</p>
<p>"Always!" Pudding said with a grin. She tackled Ichigo in another short, tight hug. "We've always got your back! No matter what."</p>
<p>Lettuce nodded. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "It's true. What you did back there was brave. It takes a lot of guts to stand up for what you think is right, even if you're scared. I'm proud of you too. And you'll always have us to support you."</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled warmly at her friends. The anxious knot in her stomach loosened, the adrenaline fading from her veins. "Thank you," she said quietly. Sighing, Ichigo removed her shoes and crossed her arms. A heaviness of uncertainty hung in the air. Though it was comfortable enough, Ichigo thought it best to diffuse the thick of the conversion with another topic.</p>
<p>Her mind briefly went to the still-unaddressed shock of learning that the council was still unaware of Deep Blue's lasting power in Masaya. She wanted to talk with Pudding and Lettuce about the implications of the secret, but she thought better of it with Ira still lingering in the room.</p>
<p>Instead, she chose something else: "So, think the boys are getting yelled at right about now?"</p>
<p>"I sure hope so!" Pudding chirped. "Tart has been so high-and-mighty since we got here, he could come down a couple notches! I told him to loosen up at the party last night, but he's all worried about looking nice now that he has a fancy title."</p>
<p>The girls all giggled at the picture of Tart trying to act like a proper member of the court. After all, he was only just 14 in Earth years.</p>
<p>"Well, I know Pie is always the responsible one of the three," Lettuce remarked. Her face fell. She appeared concerned, deep in thought. "I just hope he doesn't have to take the blame for us. I know he's worried about us being comfortable here."</p>
<p>Ichigo thought back to her conversation with Pie on the ship, the night before they first arrived. Even though they weren't even a semblance of friends, Pie had made an effort to talk to her. Ichigo pursed her lips and glanced sidelong at Lettuce.</p>
<p>"He'll be okay," she said reassuringly. Lettuce glanced up at her, her crystal blue eyes swirling with thought. Ichigo continued slowly: "Pie is the diplomat of those three, and he'll smooth the whole thing over, I'm sure. He's like the big brother. He knows what to do."</p>
<p>"I know," Lettuce breathed. Her gaze went to the floor. "I just hope … I'm just worried. We were supposed to have a date tonight, and I hope this doesn't get in the way of things."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ichigo felt even more guilty than before. Knowing her outburst had potentially cost Lettuce a date with Pie? The remorse over her actions caught up to her like a crushing weight on her heart.</p>
<p>Before she could apologize, Pudding interjected: "A date?! Wow, apparently I missed the memo on the latest intergalactic dating experience because you two are <em>making it happen!</em>"</p>
<p>Ichigo and Lettuce exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>Ichigo doubled over laughing, clutching her stomach and wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Lettuce had to remove her glasses to wipe her face. "Oh dear," she choked out between giggles, "we're really just making a mess of things around here, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Ichigo noticed Ira struggling to suppress a laugh off to the side of the girls, her face resting in one hand.</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled and raised her brows as she caught Ira's eye. "We <em>are</em> a mess, aren't we, Ira?"</p>
<p>Ira giggled and waved one hand dismissively. "Not any more of a mess than those three princes," she said. "I'm sure they will handle the meeting with the Emperor just fine. I know Pie wouldn't miss his date with Lettuce for anything."</p>
<p>"You … you really think so?" Lettuce asked, replacing her glasses. She pushed the bridge up her nose and cocked her head to one side.</p>
<p>"Certainly," Ira said with a nod. "You'll understand that Pie is far from the romantic type. As long as I've known him, he hasn't shown much interest in finding someone to call his. You must be very special to him, for him to invite you on dates."</p>
<p>Lettuce blushed deeply and rubbed her cheeks with both hands. "I–I don't know about that," she said shyly, averting her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ira is right!" Ichigo agreed with a conclusive nod. "I'm sure Pie wouldn't miss your date for anything, even a cranky Emperor." She grinned and wrapped an arm around Lettuce's shoulders. "Now, don't you have a date to get ready for?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Pudding cheered. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Do you know what you're wearing? We gotta pick out an outfit and stuff! We'll spend the day getting ready!"</p>
<p>"I can show you a few things we have ready in your room," Ira offered. She gestured to the massive walk-in closet. "Want to take a look?"</p>
<p>Lettuce glanced between Pudding and Ichigo. She was practically glowing, comfort flooding over her features in a wave of happiness and calm.</p>
<p>She nodded. "Sure!"</p>
<p>As Ira led Lettuce into the walk-in closet, Pudding grabbed Ichigo's arm and gestured her to lean down to her height. Ichigo leaned in closer as Pudding whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>"Big sis, we gotta make sure this date is absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Ira just said Pie sucks at dating and we know Lettuce is a picky eater. We gotta make sure this date is the best it can be! Are you in?!"</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked, turning her head and drawing away to gawk at Pudding.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" she whispered back. "Do you mean, like, spying on the date?"</p>
<p>"You bet!" Pudding replied, crossing her arms and nodding proudly. "We gotta make sure everything is perfect for Lettuce! But we gotta keep it a secret!"</p>
<p>Ichigo was readying herself to say "no way" but the more she thought it through, the more concerned she felt about the date going awry. After all, Pudding was right – Pie wasn't the romantic type, and Ichigo knew everything there was to know about Lettuce's favorite foods. Plus, after their confrontation with the girl in the restroom during their welcoming party – and today's outburst during the council meeting – Ichigo knew not everyone in the compound had the mews' best interests in mind.</p>
<p>Would someone purposely ruin Lettuce's date? It wasn't incredibly likely, but Ichigo worried about it all the same. She already felt bad enough about putting everyone's experience on Novutera in hot water with her heated confrontation during the meeting. The least she could do was make sure that Lettuce's date went down without a hitch.</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, grinning as she took Pudding's hands in hers.</p>
<p>"Ok, let's do it. We'll sneak out after Ira leaves."</p>
<p>Pudding was brimming with excitement as she locked her pinky finger with Ichigo's in a promise.</p>
<p>"Perfect! Operation Perfect Date is a go!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever stare at something for too long — a piece of art, an outfit, the way you arrange your room — and you start to not like it just because you've been thinking about it too much? That's me with this chapter. It was one of the first ones I worked on when I started drafting this fic and I think I've been staring at it too long. I've cut and re-wrote most of it at least twice if not three times, so to preserve my sanity, I'm putting it out there into the world so I can't nit-pick it any longer. Hopefully it looks a little better to you all, who have fresh eyes on it. :)</p>
<p>As always, please leave a comment if you liked the update! Thank you SO much for the recent love. You are all wonderful to hear from!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo was right.</p><p>She knew she was going to regret agreeing to Pudding's hair-brained scheme – but that was before she found herself being dragged down the white halls of the compound by the younger mew, late into the evening, with a cloak drawn over her head and a feeling like she was about to be in a <em>lot </em>of trouble.</p><p>Pudding, despite her short stature, was incredibly strong. Maybe it was her acrobatic athleticism, but Ichigo felt as though her arm was about to be torn out of its socket as Pudding rushed her through the winding halls of the compound. She passed under the red willow draping into the hall, doing her best to memorize the way back. After all, no one knew they were sneaking out of their room. Ira wouldn't be around to lead them back.</p><p>Their destination? The center of the compound – the recreational center of the whole structure. Pudding had found a map of the building earlier that day, tucked in the bookcase up against one of the walls of their common space. The map appeared to be written in Loq – all looping, wide letters that looked more like a Western language of Earth – but Ichigo was able to find the meeting rooms, and the docking bay where they'd first landed the ship. From there, she traced their route through the network of curved hallways until she found the cluster of residential rooms – and finally, their quarters where they were staying.</p><p>Ichigo didn't realize until they were halfway to the compound center that she'd forgotten the map.</p><p>She realized dejectedly that Lettuce really <em>was </em>the brains of the group. Would Lettuce have forgotten something as important as their map? Of course not. But then again, Lettuce would have never agreed to adventure around an alien compound where Ichigo was fairly certain a handful of their government officials hated them.</p><p>Instead, Lettuce spent the day being pruned and pampered by Ichigo, Pudding and Ira. Pudding insisted on finding a way to play music off of her nearly-dead phone – and Ira delivered, spending no small amount of time finding a way to adapt the charging port of the phone to some kind of speaker-like device. Pop music blared loud enough through their quarters that Ichigo was sure it could be heard all up and down the halls. The mood in their room lifted as the day wore on, the memories of the council meeting fading with every laugh, every hug exchanged between the girls.</p><p>And then, just as the light began to turn red with the setting sun, word came to Ira that the date was still on – albeit a little later than planned.</p><p>Lettuce was overjoyed. Ichigo was, too – after all, they couldn't let Lettuce's outfit go to waste.</p><p>When she was finally done getting ready – hair, makeup and all – Lettuce looked like nothing short of a goddess.</p><p>She wore a sapphire blue, full-length dress that shimmered violet in the light as she turned. The dress was in two pieces – as was the style in the local culture – the waist in the shape of a V ending just below her navel, and the boat-necked bodice connected to wide, billowing sleeves made of silky chiffon beginning just at the edge of her shoulders. The overall effect was like she was dressed in the waves of the ocean – powerful, regal and altogether stunning.</p><p>With her hair curled in waves and styled half-up, half-down, Lettuce was the very picture of elegance.</p><p>They'd shooed Lettuce out the door with haste, with Ira following her to help ecourt her to her date. It was then that Ichigo learned Pie was planning the date in the compound's study, a short distance from the compound center. She thought it was odd until Ira mentioned offhandedly that it housed the compound's library, and that Pie wanted to show her some things there before dinner. Lettuce had practically lit up with excitement.</p><p>Maybe Pie wasn't so bad at planning dates after all.</p><p>However, as Ichigo hastily snuck through the compound with Pudding, she knew finding the entrance to the study wasn't the first stop of their plans. They'd be heading to the kitchens, first.</p><p>Pudding called Lettuce a "picky eater," but Ichigo knew better. Lettuce had been vegan since the age of 8, and she was also allergic to sesame, lentils and nightshades. Ichigo had quickly learned about Lettuce's allergies while trying to eat out with her on weekends – trying to order off a menu at any restaurant was no small feat, and Lettuce was usually too shy to ask wait staff for special requests on menus. Ichigo had gotten used to asking questions and pestering wait staff in Lettuce's stead.</p><p>So when Pudding suggested they talk to the kitchen staff of the compound, Ichigo couldn't help but agree that they could potentially come to Lettuce's rescue. After all, nothing could be worse during a date than a horrid allergic reaction.</p><p>It wasn't until they were nearly to the compound center that it dawned on Ichigo – did the people here even have the same foods as Earth? Everything they'd eaten so far since they'd been here had been somewhat similar to something they'd eat on Earth. If anything, the foods they made on Novutera were culturally similar to what Ichigo knew as West Asian food – with lots of heat, spice and rich red sauces mixed with colorful vegetables. But no ingredients here could possibly have the same names as their equivalents on Earth, right? So how would Ichigo know what Lettuce would be allergic to, if anything?</p><p>She'd do her best, she decided.</p><p>Still, Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that this was a really, really stupid idea.</p><p>It was too late now – Pudding and Ichigo arrived at the end of the winding hall, and they soon found themselves at the center of the compound.</p><p>It was absolutely beautiful, bustling with people dining together and talking loudly over each other in the huge, echoey space. The compound center was massive, with a glass domed ceiling, supported by pillars climbing with lush green vines and tiny white flowers. Trees spilled into the space from the cliffside on one end of the building, where most of the center occupants were sitting in lounge areas full of low tables and couches sunken into the floors. Off to Ichigo's left, she could see a few rooms, a hallway leading to what looked like some sort of training area, and an opening out to a deck facing the outside. The space was bathed in the reddish light of the setting sun. A few glowing lamps in the shape of white spheres sat in the center of the sunken couches and on the walls around them.</p><p>Ichigo figured it would be easy to blend in here, with all of the people busy in their own conversations. She kept her head down and walked arm-in-arm with Pudding towards the smells of fresh-baked bread and something that smelled like curried chicken. Sure enough, Ichigo could see what she was sure was the compound's kitchen – a reddish-painted structure built into one side of the recreational center, with space in the front for residents to sit on a cushioned bench, collect food and chat with the staff.</p><p>Pudding steered Ichigo off to the side of the kitchen, undoubtedly searching for a back entrance. "Okay, we're here!" she called up to Ichigo in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Wait, hang on!" Ichigo hissed. She spun Pudding around to face her. She blinked up at Ichigo with bright, chestnut-colored eyes. "Do you think we should just try to talk to someone at the front? Before we, I don't know, surprise them?"</p><p>"Hmmmm," Pudding thought, tapping a finger on her chin. "Well, there's lots of people crowded around the front, right? Do we wanna blow our cover in front of all of 'em, or chance it with getting kicked out of the kitchen?"</p><p>Ichigo frowned. Pudding was right – there were people seated in front of the kitchen bar and crowded in clusters where they collected bowls and plates of the kitchen's fare. She wasn't sure how any of them would react seeing the mews walking around out in the open, without any security around them. Whoever was in the kitchen – and part of the staff – were far more likely to be kind to them than whoever happened to be patronizing the commons.</p><p>"Fine, you're right," Ichigo agreed. She was beginning to regret this plan more by the minute. "Alright, let's go!"</p><p>Pudding clapped her hands, straightening her back and grinning determinately. She spun on her heel and marched towards what Ichigo figured was the back entrance to the kitchen. The double doors slid open automatically as Pudding neared them, walking like she had a purpose.</p><p>As soon as Ichigo peered inside the kitchen, she was hit in the face with hot steam and decadent smells that made her stomach roar with hunger. The space was loud with the clanging of plates and chatter between staff in Loq. Pudding shrugged the hood from her cloak and marched down the center of the narrow kitchen, eyeballing the staff as if she was in charge of the whole operation.</p><p>The kitchen staff – a mix of young and old Viatorem, about ten in number, were too busy to notice them at first, calling out orders to each other and throwing dishes back and forth down the line. But as soon as Pudding began inclining her head over their shoulders and picking up items off of the counters, they did a double-take.</p><p>One of them yelled at Pudding in Loq – whatever he said was harsh, loud. Pudding didn't even flinch, yelling "hey!" up at the cook and pointing at her ears. This only confused the cook more, who said something else in Loq to the younger, female cook next to him. She blinked over at Pudding, shrugged, and resumed chopping some kind of purple vegetable. The older cook whistled and called out something over his shoulder.</p><p>Ichigo was nearly ready to pull Pudding out of the kitchen by her collar. If none of the staff could speak Japanese, this mission was dead in the water.</p><p>Then, Ichigo spied a shorter person bounding around the corner on the far end of the kitchen. She had to be no older than 10 years old – a tiny girl, with ears too big for her pixie-like face. She had golden blonde hair that bobbed in a high ponytail as she bounced over to the girls.</p><p>"Hey! What are you two doing in my kitchen?!" the little girl demanded in perfect Japanese. She stopped in front of Pudding and crossed her arms. Her piercing grey eyes glared up at Pudding indignantly. She wore a plain white apron over a casual, light blue dress.</p><p>"<em>Your </em>kitchen?" Pudding repeated. "Aw come on, you're just a little squirt!"</p><p>"You're a kid, too!" the girl spat back. Her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to one side, then the other. "Wait – round ears? Weird eyes? You're one of those human girls from Earth, aren't you? That's why the cooks couldn't talk to you – you don't know Loq at all! You're one of Tokyo Mew Mew!"</p><p>"I–yes, we're from Tokyo Mew Mew," Ichigo interrupted. She lowered the hood of her cloak from her head as Pudding and the small girl turned to her, "I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and this is my friend Pudding Fong."</p><p>The girl blinked in surprise. After a moment of thought, a grin split across her face, revealing tiny, sharp canines in her pearly white teeth. "Well, in that case, I guess you can stay," she declared. The little girl placed one hand on her chest. "My name is Momo. My dad is the head chef here, so I can show ya around if ya want!"</p><p>"I– yes, that would be wonderful! But we actually have a favor to ask!" Ichigo replied with a grin. "We're actually here because our friend Lettuce is on a date here in the commons, and she needs her food made special otherwise she'll get sick. Can you help us?"</p><p>Momo's ears perked up. "Lettuce? Hm, that's odd. We haven't heard anything about a special delivery for someone named Lettuce."</p><p>"Wait, that can't be right!" Pudding exclaimed. "I'm sure it's somewhere around here. She's on a date with Pie!"</p><p>Momo blinked. "You're not making any sense," she said with a frown. "Prince Pie has a meeting with a general we're preparing food for. I didn't hear nothing 'bout a date!"</p><p>The small girl reached up and plucked a tablet from a docking station on the counter and tapped through it hurriedly. She was awfully quick on her feet for being such a young age — she could hardly reach the center of the counters. "Besides, I don't know how well you know him, but Pie is not the kinda guy to arrange a dinner date. See?"</p><p>Momo held up the tablet screen. It was all in Loq — as good as gibberish for Ichigo and Pudding.</p><p>"Uhhh," Ichigo started, "...do you have this in Japanese?"</p><p>Momo rolled her eyes dramatically and let out a long, arduous sigh. "Ughhh, right," she groaned. "Foreigners. Okay, okay, so basically what it says here—" she tapped the text on the screen, "— is that the private order meant to be delivered to Pie is being delivered to him and General Kade in the —"</p><p>"— study," Ichigo interrupted. "In the study, because that's where Pie's date with our friend Lettuce."</p><p>As soon as Ichigo said it aloud, it clicked — Pie was hiding the date on purpose. It was another attempt to protect their relationship from the public eye. Ichigo couldn't help but feel impressed. Pie was always the diplomat, always the strategist. His plan to keep his relationship with Lettuce under wraps was wise. Rational.</p><p>Her mind began to tumble back to memories of what happened after the council meeting that morning. Hands sliding down to her hips, fervent kisses on her neck.</p><p>Ichigo pulled herself from the depths of the memory with a slight shake of her head. A twinge of envy was left in its place. <em>Why do </em>I <em>get stuck with the impulsive idiot?</em></p><p>"I think Pie wants to keep the date a secret," Ichigo said finally. "He knows things would get a little … um, complicated if everyone around us knew they were together."</p><p>"Makes sense to me!" Pudding agreed with a nod. "Maybe Pie isn't so bad at this dating thing after all!"</p><p>"Momo!" A loud, bellowing voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen. The same voice called out a question in Loq as Momo turned to listen. She called back something else in Loq before turning her attention back to Ichigo and Pudding.</p><p>"That's my dad!" Momo announced proudly. "He wants to meet ya too!"</p><p>Ichigo looked down the line of cooks, the flurry of passed dishes and pans, and the plumes of steam rising through the kitchen until she could see a man approaching from around the corner. His huge, bulky frame and his massive height made him look like a near-giant. As he approached, Ichigo tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. His square jaw was set, a sheen of sweat slicking his forehead as he examined the mews. The chef looked terrifying.</p><p>"Well, what have we got here?" he asked in heavily accented Japanese. Momo clutched onto his side, wrapping her arms around her dad's middle.</p><p>"Daddy, these are my new friends — Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding!"</p><p>The chef squinted down at Ichigo and Pudding at first, and Ichigo was seconds away from begging for his forgiveness for the intrusion. After all, the man looked like a bodybuilder. But instead, the chef straightened up and dusted his hands together nonchalantly. They sounded like sandpaper when he rubbed them together, rough and worn.</p><p>"Well, I'll be!" he exclaimed finally. He said something to Momo in Loq, and she giggled. His attention returned to the mews. "I didn't think I'd get a chance to meet any of you! And here you are – Tokyo Mew Mew waltzing into my kitchen!"</p><p>"I—uh, we're sorry to bother you," Ichigo laughed nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck. "We won't keep you long, I promise!"</p><p>"We're helping our friend on a date!" Pudding added, her face beaming with excitement. Obviously, the chef didn't intimidate her in the slightest. "She's on a super secret date with Pie!"</p><p>The chef hesitated for a moment before bursting out in loud, bellowing laughter. It made Ichigo flinch, and she could swear she felt his laugh through the bones of her teeth. "Well that's about the strangest thing I've heard today, but it can't get much stranger than the mews showing up here during dinner hour!"</p><p>The chef put his hand to his heart and gave a short bow at the waist. "You can call me Torin. You'll have to excuse my Japanese. I was too old to learn it in schooling, so I'm learning at the same time as my daughter."</p><p>"Your Japanese is great!" Pudding commended. "Japanese isn't my first language either, so I get it!"</p><p>"Wait, what is your first language?" Momo asked.</p><p>"Mandarin! My family is from China."</p><p>Momo's eyes widened in fascination. "Wow, so cool!"</p><p>Pudding was grinning ear-to-ear with excitement over her newfound friend. Ichigo wondered if she was missing her siblings. After all, Pudding was the caretaker for all of her little siblings, some of which were probably around Momo's age. Momo probably reminded her of them — all wide eyes and excited energy.</p><p>Ichigo made a mental note to ask Pudding about how she was feeling later. Beneath her usual chipper exterior, she was probably worried sick, being so far away from her family.</p><p>"So, how can I help you two?" Torin asked. "Something about this date your friend is on?"</p><p>"Right!" Ichigo said. "Our friend Lettuce is allergic to … erm, I don't even know if the foods are the same here as on Earth, but she can't eat sesame, lentils or nightshades, or anything with animal products, including meat."</p><p>Torin scratched his head. "Huh, ok. I know the whole meat thing is no problem. We have a few people here who don't eat animal products either. But you'll have to describe the other ingredients as we go, and we'll leave out anything like it from the menu. Sound good?"</p><p>Ichigo looked to Pudding. Both girls grinned and nodded. Ichigo couldn't believe her luck — the plan was actually working.</p><p>"Yes!" Ichigo agreed.</p><p>"Great!" Momo agreed with a cheer. "Let's get cooking!"</p><hr/><p>The next half-hour flew by in a whirl of taste-tests, messes and laughter as the girls worked together to put together the perfect menu for the date. As Ichigo had predicted, Pudding was quick to make friends with Momo, showing off by juggling plates and leaping over countertops. Momo clapped in fascination, demanding "More tricks!" in every spare minute they had.</p><p>Ichigo worked with Torin to carefully pick out what she knew Lettuce could and couldn't eat. She soon learned that the original pilgrims to Novutera had brought a lot of plants and animals with them to propagate the new planet. Many of the foods on the planet were relatives to foods found on Earth. Things like mushrooms were relatively common; citrus fruits were still scarce, but growing in production now that the planet had a warmer climate. The final menu they settled on consisted of three parts. The starter was a delicate salad with fresh vegetables drizzled in rich oils and garnished with an earthy nut Ichigo couldn't quite identify. The entree was a creamy risotto-like dish made of tender grains and buttery oils extracted from a fruit with white flesh. And for dessert — a cream-free rendition of a strawberry shortcake.</p><p>Ichigo laughed when Torin showed her the fruit. Their strawberries were small — almost blackberry-sized, and so dark they were nearly purple in color. But they looked nearly identical otherwise.</p><p>"Do you know what this fruit is called in Japanese?" Ichigo asked with a grin.</p><p>Torin was finishing the final garnish of a sugary strawberry reduction as he shook his head.</p><p>"Can't say I do!"</p><p>"It's called an <em>ichigo</em>!"</p><p>Torin looked up with a grin. His eyes fell on her ruby red hair.</p><p>"Well I'll be! What a fitting name for a strawberry-haired girl!" he exclaimed. He took the reduction off the heat of the stove, glanced behind Ichigo, and whistled. "Hey, Momo! Can you get runners to send the plates out? We're about ready to serve!"</p><p>"Oh! Wait!" Ichigo interjected, waving her hands, "Pudding and I— well, uh, can we go with Momo when we send everything out?"</p><p>She punctuated the question with a smile and folded her hands behind her back. As thrilled as Ichigo was that they had made it this far with their plan, she still had small amounts of concern that the date was going to go badly wrong — either by someone attempting to ruin it on purpose, or by Pie messing it up on his own accord. A <em>little</em> bit of spying couldn't hurt, right?</p><p>Luckily, Torin only blinked for a moment before shrugging. "Don't see why not," he replied. "Want to see your masterpieces delivered?"</p><p>"I— yeah, you could say that!" Ichigo agreed.</p><p>Torin chuckled and wiped his hands on a tea towel before throwing it over his shoulder. "Well, I don't suppose you'd like to stick around in a sweaty kitchen the rest of the night," he said, "so I want to say – thanks for everything, Mew Ichigo. It means a lot to me that you and your friend came to visit Momo and I today."</p><p>He paused, glancing back over Ichigo's shoulder, where Pudding was showing Momo how to balance a plate on her head. "My daughter doesn't have a lot of friends here in the commons. You've really made her feel special."</p><p>Ichigo was beaming. She clasped her hands to her heart and nodded. "Oh, of course!" she sang. "Thank you for allowing us to help you out here! I know we probably slowed down your kitchen quite a bit. But we had a lot of fun! And I know that our friend is going to love your food."</p><p>Momo marched up to Ichigo's side, grinning up at Ichigo before turning her attention to her dad. "Ready to go!" she announced.</p><p>"Good!" Torin said with a nod. "The mews will be accompanying you to the study to help deliver the plates."</p><p>"Yay!" Momo cheered. Ichigo saw that Pudding was already loading plates on a serving cart, with help from some of the other kitchen staff.</p><p>"One more thing, Ichigo," Torin said. "I have a lot of leftover fruit from today's dessert. I was thinking of making some breakfast treats tomorrow – would you like to pick up a box in the morning? As a thank you for your help tonight?"</p><p>Ichigo nodded, her smile stretching wide across her face. "Yes, I would love that! Thank you so much!"</p><p>A twinkle flashed in Torin's eye. "My pleasure! Now, you three had better get going before the food gets cold."</p><p>The three girls found themselves bustled out the doorway with the tray of food and a couple members of the kitchen staff accompanying them with a bucket of ice and a large tray too big for the serving cart. Ichigo and Pudding kept their heads down as they walked with the small group around the other end of the compound center and down one of the winding hallways.</p><p>They hadn't made it more than a minute out of the kitchen before Pudding nudged Momo with her elbow and exclaimed, "Hey Momo! Do you know of any good hiding spots around the study? Somewhere Ichigo and I can watch how the date is going?"</p><p>Momo startled back in confusion. "Wait, what? You're going to do all of this work for your friend, and you're not gonna, like, talk to 'em?"</p><p>"Well, uh," Ichigo interjected sheepishly, "we were kind of planning on keeping it a secret that we were doing anything for Lettuce's date. We don't really want her to know we're getting involved in her personal business, after all."</p><p>"Hmm, alright!" Momo said with a nod. "Weird, but okay! You're my guest, so you can do watchya like! So, like, do you want us to keep it a secret that you helped with the food, too?"</p><p>The group took a slight right down another hallway with glass walls that opened out to the dark, night sky outside. "Yep!" Pudding exclaimed. "It's a behind-the-scenes mission to make her date perfect! And we're the sneaky spies!"</p><p>"Oh, cool!" Momo exclaimed. She seemed to understand much easier when Pudding explained their plan. The young girl said something in Loq to the two kitchen staff members with them. The two older men exchanged curious looks before replying – in Loq – and shrugging.</p><p>Momo turned back to Ichigo and Pudding with a grin.</p><p>"They said the plan is a go!"</p><hr/><p>Torin was elbow-deep in soapy water when the sound of an incoming message chimed from their electronic order system. He ignored the sound, leaving it to one of the other staff, focused on scrubbing the set of mixing bowls from dinner prep that evening.</p><p>"Uh, boss?" a voice came from his left.</p><p>He glanced over at one of his staff and immediately knew it was bad. The young chef had a look on his face like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>"What is it, Juji?" Torin asked gruffly. "I don't have all day."</p><p>"I-It's an all-staff alert," Juji stammered. "From the ops manager, Ira. On behalf of the Council of Princes. It says, uh…"</p><p>"What, Juji? Spit it out."</p><p>"It says Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding are missing."</p><hr/><p>Momo made quick work of finding a spot where they could peek in on the date happening in the study. Ichigo was easily the most clumsy of their trio – Momo was small and quick on her feet, and Pudding was an acrobatic wonder, climbing and hoisting herself up on surfaces with hardly a whisper of noise. Ichigo awkwardly followed them as they made their way through the maze of crates, boxes and old electronic equipment stored in the rooms on the second story of the study.</p><p>The vast study was mostly concentrated in the lower level, where there were cases upon cases of beautifully-organized books in a sizable library, and a lounge area with a roaring fire and a sunken couch wrapping all around the warm, glowing light. The second floor, which opened up to the first floor in the center, was only reachable by a metal spiral staircase. The second floor had more bookshelves lined all along the edges like a row of dominos, dustier and less frequented than the books in the study's first floor.</p><p>What most people didn't know was that the second floor could also be reached by going in through the old offices on one wall of the second floor. Abandoned long ago, they were now used as storage, but served useful to the mews since they had their own access from a narrow stairwell around the corner from the study's doors.</p><p>There, Ichigo cringed and flinched as Pudding attempted to open the glass door that led out to the second floor bookshelves. The old hinges gave a light creak, and all 3 girls seized up anxiously.</p><p>"Shhh!" Momo hissed.</p><p>"This place is old as heck!" Pudding muttered. She slowly pushed the door open a few more inches. Carefully, silently, she swung it open until it was wide enough to squeeze through.</p><p>Pudding turned, signaled with a finger over her lips to "shush", and crawled through the narrow opening of the door. Momo followed suit, then Ichigo.</p><p>Ichigo's hip bumped against the frame of the door as she crawled through. Both blonde girls turned their heads to glare at her. Ichigo grimaced and crawled more slowly, taking care to squeeze her way through without another sound.</p><p>Ichigo was surprised at how easily she could hear what was going on from the 2nd floor balcony level. The three girls all laid down on their bellies, peering over the edge of the floor and down to the first level beneath. Ichigo could see just over a row of bookcases towards where Pie and Lettuce were seated on the sunken couch in front of the fire. Neither one faced directly towards them. Thankfully, the bookcases provided some cover between where the girls were peeking over the ledge down to where the two lovebirds were seated on the other side of the huge study.</p><p>Lettuce's dress shimmered in the light of the fire, her long, silky green hair draped over one shoulder. She had a stack of books as high as her shoulder piled on the corner of the table. She was flipping through another on her lap as she speared a vegetable from the plate in front of her.</p><p>"Your history of the Edo period seems to be incomplete," she remarked. She popped the vegetable – round and red, like a radish – in her mouth and thumbed through the book's contents as she chewed. "Though it's impressive you managed to have this all translated into Loq. This will be a good one to take back with me."</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help but notice how Pie's eyes never left Lettuce. He nodded thoughtfully, picking at his own plate without looking at it. Pie watched Lettuce like she was the most fascinating thing in the universe.</p><p>Lettuce didn't look up once. Ichigo wondered if she knew the way Pie looked at her.</p><p>Lettuce set down her fork, closed the book and set it on top of the precariously high stack on the table. "Anyway," she sighed, "if I'm going to start learning Loq, history books probably aren't the place to start."</p><p>"Like any language, I'd recommend you start with more elementary educational content," Pie said. He nodded to the pile of books. "I'm sure those primary-level textbooks will be most useful for your first few months of studies."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure!" Lettuce said cheerfully. "I know I'll probably be at a preschool-level for a couple months before I can even start to form complex sentences or begin accurately translating from Japanese. After all, Loq is more of a Latin language than Japanese."</p><p>"Sorry, 'preschool'?" Pie said quietly. He cocked his head to one side.</p><p>Lettuce immediately appeared flustered. "Ah! Right, um … before primary school? Schooling before the age of five or six?"</p><p>"Unfortunately I don't think we have anything of that sort," Pie said flatly.</p><p>Lettuce sighed dejectedly and picked up the plate of her main dish. She smiled to herself. "Well then, I have a terrible amount still to learn, don't I?"</p><p>A moment of silence passed between them as Lettuce pushed the risotto around on her plate. Slowly, cautiously, Pie reached out and placed one hand on Lettuce's knee. She flinched at the touch, startling in her seat and blinking up at Pie. He recoiled his hand for a moment before returning it softly.</p><p>"If I may – try not to be so harsh on yourself," he said. "I've had my entire upbringing to learn Japanese. Learning a new culture and the language of its people is no small feat. It will come in time."</p><p>Lettuce smiled warmly. Ichigo could barely make out a flush forming on her face. "I … thank you," Lettuce murmured.</p><p>Pie slid his hand off her knee, picking up his main dish to match Lettuce. "Hopefully," Lettuce added, "I can be good enough to practice Loq with you soon! That should help me learn much faster."</p><p>Pudding elbowed Ichigo in the side. Ichigo glanced over at her. "This date is going amazing!" Pudding whispered with a grin.</p><p>"I've never seen Pie on a date before," Momo whispered from Pudding's other side. "It's pretty weird."</p><p>Ichigo motioned both of them to "shush" with one finger. She wondered to herself whether they should all take their leave, now that the food was delivered successfully and there didn't appear to be anyone else around in the study to look out for. Ichigo was glad the date seemed to be going down without a hitch, but curiosity nipped at her mind, urging her to stay and listen in a minute or two more.</p><p>She was just about to ask Pudding if she wanted to leave when the door creaked behind them.</p><p>Ichigo whipped her head over her shoulder and found herself staring right into a positively pissed-off looking Tart. Ichigo's jaw fell open in shock. <em>How did he find us?</em></p><p>"It's Tart!" Momo exclaimed in an excited whisper. "Er, um, Prince Tart? Sorry, that still sounds kinda weird to me."</p><p>"What the hell are you three idiots doing?" Tart hissed.</p><p>All 3 girls "shushed" him immediately and scooted away from the edge of the 2nd floor ledge.</p><p>"Quiet, Tar-Tar!" Pudding whispered. She reached out and pulled Tart's wrist down towards her. He quietly dropped to kneel on the floor. His scowl quickly morphed into a confused, open-mouthed frown. Pudding whispered by his ear: "We're on a mission! We're making sure Lettuce and Pie's date is perfect-o!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Tart whispered back harshly. "Do you three even know that the whole damn compound is looking for you?"</p><p>Now, it was Ichigo's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo whispered.</p><p>"You heard me, old hag," Tart whispered. "Ira found your room empty and didn't know where you went. The entirety of the commons staff are on a manhunt for you two morons right now."</p><p>He let out a huff. "And over what? To spy on your friend's date? You two are insufferable."</p><p>"I can explain!" Ichigo replied quickly, crawling closer to Pudding and Tart. "You see, Lettuce has food allergies and after the council meeting–"</p><p>Ichigo was interrupted by the shock of seeing another figure coming around the corner of the glass doors. She locked on to piercing gold eyes, widening in surprise.</p><p>"Are you kidding m–"</p><p>Ichigo, Tart, Momo and Pudding all whispered "shhh" at the same time, silencing Quiche as he side-stepped the door left ajar. Ichigo motioned him to get down. Quiche reluctantly fell into a cross-legged seat on the floor. Momo glanced between both boys excitedly.</p><p>"Do you know what I've been through in the past 10 minutes looking for you?" Quiche hissed, fixing Ichigo with an accusing glare. "I thought you two were in serious trouble. What the hell were you thinking?"</p><p>Ichigo stubbornly glared back. She wasn't in the mood to be talked down to by him. "Well I wasn't expecting to <em>get caught!</em>" she fired back. "What was Ira doing in our rooms anyway? We dismissed her after Lettuce left for her date!"</p><p>"Does it <em>matter?</em>" Quiche countered. "You scared the shit out of everyone!"</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped to the worst conclusion!"</p><p>"Maybe you should have told someone other than the damn kitchen staff that you were going to be wandering around without security the whole night!"</p><p>"Will you two stop your bickering?" Tart hissed. Ichigo snapped out of her argument with Quiche. She realized they had been moving closer and closer together. Quiche's hand had somehow moved to grip her thigh. Ichigo leaned back on her arms to put distance between them, but Quiche's hand stayed stubbornly on her leg.</p><p>"Don't even get me started with you," Quiche whispered angrily, glaring at Tart. "Why the hell didn't you cancel the alert when you found them?"</p><p>"I literally just got here, like, two minutes ago!" Tart argued, his angry voice just above a whisper. Pudding and Momo both shushed him off to his side. Tart rolled his eyes and pulled a device out of his pocket, tapping through a few screens in the dim light. "Okay, cancelled. Geez."</p><p>"Is that a phone?" Pudding whispered excitedly. "Can I have one?"</p><p>"No," Tart replied stubbornly. He replaced the device in his pocket. "Unless you know Loq, the communicators are pretty useless."</p><p>"Okay, listen," Ichigo interjected, "all we wanted to do is help out Lettuce and Pie on their date. Lettuce has a million allergies that don't translate well to your foods so we wanted to help with dinner. And after the meeting today and some of the people Lettuce and I talked to at the welcoming party, we didn't know if there was going to be someone who would try to mess up their date for them."</p><p>"You could have just sent a note down to the kitchen," Tart argued.</p><p>"And you think that Pie didn't already arrange for security?" Quiche asked flatly.</p><p>"Well, <em>we</em> snuck in here, didn't we?" Pudding whispered proudly. "Lousy security you guys have around here, huh?"</p><p>"Look, I know it was stupid," Ichigo interjected with a sigh. "But we really just wanted to do something nice for our friend."</p><p>"And they were a big, big help in my dad's kitchen!" Momo added in a cheerful whisper. "There's no way we would've been able to figure out all of the foods Lettuce can eat if Pudding and Ichigo weren't there!"</p><p>"Plus, the date is going really well!" Pudding said. "I mean, I didn't think Pie had a way with the ladies, but I guess today is full of surprises!"</p><p>A few beats of silence passed between the group. Tart blinked. "Wait, hang on, now I wanna see," he whispered. Pudding elbowed his side and pointed towards the ledge of the balcony with a grin.</p><p>Soon, all five of them were laying on their stomachs, peering over the edge of the 2nd floor down into the study. By some miracle, Lettuce and Pie hadn't noticed their presence, and were conversing over the dessert course of the dinner.</p><p>"Is she really gonna read all those books?" Tart whispered accusingly. "That's like, half the damn library."</p><p>Pudding shushed him quickly, nudging him with her shoulder. Momo snickered.</p><p>Ichigo could barely make out the soft murmurs between Pie and Lettuce, but she noted with curiosity that they were seated closer together. One of the books from the stack was open in front of them. It looked like an illustrated children's book, with colorful, full-page illustrations Ichigo could barely make out from her view.</p><p>"My mother used to read this one to me when I was young," Pie said quietly. "I would often imagine myself as the knight in the story."</p><p>He flipped the page over, revealing another spread of beautiful drawings. "I often think of her when I remember this particular fable."</p><p>"Your mother?" Lettuce asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes," Pie replied solemnly. He stilled, letting silence fill the space between them for a few moments. "She passed when I was a boy, just entering the academy to begin my training as a soldier."</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Lettuce murmured. She touched a gentle hand to Pie's knee.</p><p>Ichigo could see that Pie's brow was furrowed in thought. "No, please, save your sorrows," he said. "I've long since come to peace with her passing."</p><p>His eyes fell on the book open on the table. "It's a happy memory, this book and its story. Though, when I was assigned to the mission on Earth, I admit I had unrealistic expectations for what constitutes 'good' and 'evil.' After all, it was … confusing … meeting you and your friends. You weren't like the monsters I had imagined you would be. In fact, it was quite the opposite."</p><p>Pie looked up at Lettuce again. He gently placed his hand over hers.</p><p>"You taught me an important lesson, Lettuce. You taught me empathy, and kindness even when it makes little sense to be kind."</p><p>Lettuce smiled warmly, her face reddening. A few moments of silence passed between the couple, with no sounds but the crackling fireplace. Ichigo found herself holding her breath.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" Pie asked.</p><p>Lettuce's smile widened. She nodded, leaned in, and kissed him. It was short, sweet and soft, with both of them pulling away after a few brief moments.</p><p>Ichigo grinned in excitement for her friend. She knew that even though it likely wasn't their first kiss, it meant the world to Lettuce. At the same time, Ichigo couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on a special moment. She wondered if it was time to take her leave.</p><p>"Ew, gross!" Momo hissed. Ichigo shushed her immediately.</p><p>"That was smooth," Quiche remarked. "I'm impressed."</p><p>"But it's dorky that he asked first," Tart muttered.</p><p>"It's not dorky! It's cute!" Pudding insisted in a harsh whisper. "It shows he has a lotta respect for her, which <em>obviously</em> you have a lot to learn about!"</p><p>Ichigo snickered. She nudged Pudding with her elbow. "Want to get out of here?" she whispered.</p><p>Pudding turned her attention to Ichigo and nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired, and this date is getting a lil' too steamy for me!" she whispered back. "Let's get going!"</p><p>The small posse made their way back through the creaky door to the abandoned offices and down the narrow stairway. When they finally emerged in the white hallway, Ichigo let out a relieved breath and stretched her arms above her head. She'd grown stiff from all of the crawling, crouching and sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Oy, Momo," Tart said once he reached the bottom of the stairs, "do you need one of us to walk you back to the kitchens?"</p><p>"You kidding?" Momo exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Her voice was back to its normal, slightly-too-loud volume. "I know this place better than you do, ya know! I can get back just fine on my own!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Pudding asked curiously. She grabbed Momo's hand and began to swing it back and forth. "I'll miss you! Can we play again sometime soon?"</p><p>Momo's face split into an ecstatic grin. "I'd love to! I'm usually in the kitchens during dinner hour, after school's out! You can come hang out anytime!"</p><p>Pudding nodded and squeezed Momo's hand with a wide smile.</p><p>"Okay, well as much as I'm thrilled by this conversation," Quiche muttered, "I've had the longest damn day of my life, and I'd really like to get the girls back to their quarters."</p><p>Ichigo glared up at him, annoyed with his lack of tact. <em>Jerk.</em> "I don't need you to escort us," she said bluntly. "We'll find our way on our own."</p><p>"Sorry, non-negotiable," Quiche replied firmly.</p><p>"What he said!" Tart agreed with a nod. "You two have gotten us into enough trouble already. We're not letting you get up to anything else."</p><p>Ichigo sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine," she agreed.</p><p>After a few more minutes of hugs and waved goodbyes with Momo, Ichigo and Pudding both agreed to being teleported just outside their rooms. Ichigo stubbornly slapped her palm into Quiche's outstretched hand with more force than necessary. He raised one bow and smirked. "Sorry to break up the party," he said. Ichigo replied with a gruff sigh before she felt the ground leaving beneath her feet. She closed her eyes, and soon, she felt the ground return beneath her feet once again as they reached their destination. They landed just outside the door to the girls' quarters.</p><p>"Wait, hang on, can you guys teleport into our room whenever you want?" Pudding exclaimed as soon as she appeared after the teleportation.</p><p>"All of the private rooms in the compound have a sort of electromagnetic field that prevents anyone from teleporting into them," Quiche answered. "I thought Ira would have told you that."</p><p>Pudding shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I just forgot."</p><p>Ichigo realized her hand was still resting in Quiche's. She quickly slipped it out from his grip and took a step back. His attention returned to her just as she found her face warming slightly. She folded her hands behind her back.</p><p>"I–uh–" Ichigo stammered, "Sorry for all of the trouble today. And, um, thanks for covering for us."</p><p>As much as she didn't want to feed into Quiche's ego, Ichigo felt as though she owed him at least some semblance of thanks, after all she had put him through in one day – the outburst in the meeting and the false alarm sent to the commons staff.</p><p>Quiche's eyes flashed in amusement, a grin pulling at his lips.</p><p>"Of course," he purred. He tilted his head to one side. "For you, anything."</p><p>Ichigo wished he'd quit saying that.</p><p>At least, for her own sanity. Something in her chest burned whenever he said those three words, but she was keen to ignore it for a little while longer.</p><p>"Goodnight, Quiche," Ichigo said with a small smile.</p><p>She turned to where Tart and Pudding were arguing about something off to her right.</p><p>"Aw come on, you're no fun!" Pudding was whining.</p><p>"I don't care how buddy-buddy you are with the kitchen staff," Tart groaned, tossing his hands up in the air, "you can't just wander down there around dinner because you made friends with the one kid in this compound that's more crazy than you are!"</p><p>"I'm not a kid!" Pudding argued. "I'm the same age as you!"</p><p>Ichigo cleared her throat, drawing both of their attention. "Sorry about the trouble today, Tart," she said. She grinned and turned to punch in the code to their room lock in the pinpad off to the side of the door. Calling over her shoulder, she couldn't help but add: "We'll try not to get caught next time."</p><p>The line of expletives that came out of Tart's mouth was broken up by claims of "unbelievable idiocy" and a declaration that "it was a mistake to bring you two crazies here anyway." The Ichigo of days past may have gotten wrapped up in his rapid-fire line of insults, but Ichigo was growing used to Tart's ever-annoyed disposition, and chose to ignore him as she dragged Pudding inside the threshold of their room.</p><p>"Night, Tar-Tar!" Pudding called as Ichigo pulled her inside by her elbow.</p><p>"'Night, short stack!" Ichigo called out with a grin before hitting the button to close the door to their quarters. She exchanged a look with Quiche, who appeared to be suppressing a laugh off to Tart's side.</p><p>"You take that back!" Tart yelled, following the gap of the door as it began to close. "I'm the same height as y–"</p><p><em>Click. </em>The door slid closed, and Ichigo could barely hear a muffled, antagonized sigh from the other side.</p><p>Ichigo and Pudding collapsed onto the cushions of the sitting room in a fit of giggles. Ichigo's eyelids felt heavy, but her chest was light with the excitement of the evening, and all of the happy memories they'd made together.</p><p>Once the two girls recovered enough to sit up straight, Pudding gave Ichigo a high-five and a satisfied nod.</p><p>"Mission accomplished!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoof, this chapter was a beast to edit. It's the longest one yet! Thanks so much for your patience waiting for this one to be done, and I hope you all enjoyed the ~ shenanigans ~ !</p><p>Huge thank you to everyone who's commented on the last chapter! I love hearing from all of you, so thank you so much for the kind words!</p><p>I also want to give a big shoutout to one of my readers who created some absolutely GORGEOUS fanart of the dresses from chapters 2-4! Their username is deadendlily on Tumblr. Go give their art some love if you have a Tumblr! And follow me on there while you're at it, if you haven't already – I go by pinkbowsandprettyprose.</p><p>Cheers and thanks again for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo was beginning to learn how to navigate the halls of the compound. She strode down the hallway of white, and ran her fingers through the red willow tree as she passed underneath, as she always did. She hardly passed anyone as she walked. After all, it was still pretty early in the morning, and Ichigo was still on the residential side of the facilities.</p>
<p>Last night, the head chef Torin had invited her to pick up a gift the next day, as a thank you for her friendship and their help with the date the night before. Ichigo had awoken with the happy memories of her adventure, and an empty stomach growling angrily. She had shrugged on some of her normal, human clothes – a pair of grey leggings and a loose-fitting white shirt, before making her way down the winding halls of white to pick up her spoils from the food hall.</p>
<p>Ichigo knew Ira, Quiche and Tart would all be angry to find her wandering around alone again, but it felt freeing for her to navigate the compound by herself. It made her feel less stifled, less like a bird in a gilded cage. The events of the night before had helped her regain her confidence after the disastrous council meeting. Her anger with the council was calmer now, a slow simmer instead of a screaming kettle. She only hoped that whatever the three boys had said to the Emperor was enough for the mews to patch up their relationship with the alien court.</p>
<p>Ichigo only made two wrong turns before finding her way to the open-air recreational center of the compound. High ceilings and plentiful glass along the walls flooded the area with light. The space was sparsely occupied with a few groups of early-risers clustered on the lounge seating that sat in the middle. Ichigo could smell something like fresh-baked bread, the scent wafting from the kitchen adjacent to the food hall. She sniffed the air hungrily and made her way around the edge of the compound center, ignoring the eyes on her as the people around her began to notice she was there, without a cloak or a disguise.</p>
<p>She focused her attention to the space off to her left, where large, glass-covered rooms housed what appeared to be gym equipment and weapons. She vaguely remembered passing by this space the night before. The rooms were mostly empty, discarded equipment laying on the floor and strewn across benches.</p>
<p>She passed another white wall dividing the rooms, but slowed her walk when she heard something familiar.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?!"</p>
<p>"You're out of practice! <em>Again!</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>Clang.</em>
</p>
<p>"Shit, are you trying to take my arm off?"</p>
<p>"Defend better, and you can keep your arm!"</p>
<p>Ichigo took two steps backwards. She peered down a wide hallway with a row of smaller glass rooms. They were all empty, save for one towards the center. Two figures were whirling around each other, swinging with ferocity and striking metal against metal as they sparred.</p>
<p>Ichigo recognized a lithe, thin body and dark emerald hair. She had been right – it was Quiche's voice she'd heard, but those weren't his weapons. Instead, he was sparring with what looked like long blades, strapped to his forearms like his other, wood weapons Ichigo was used to seeing him use in battles.</p>
<p>She blinked curiously and wondered if she should linger. Glancing towards the kitchen, she bit the inside of her cheek and worked up the nerve to venture down the hall. <em>Just to watch for a minute,</em> she told herself.</p>
<p>As she drew closer, she realized she recognized the figure Quiche was training with. It was Kade, the commander she'd spoken with in the hangar when the mews first arrived on Earth. Her curiosity piqued further, Ichigo found a low bench on the opposite wall, just to the left of the rooms and sat. She propped her chin on one knee. She was far enough away in the wide hall to hopefully go unnoticed.</p>
<p>Though, she felt a bit like a creep – after all, both Quiche and Kade were shirtless, and totally unaware she was there. Ichigo brushed the thought away quickly and chose to study Quiche's new weapons instead.</p>
<p>They were just like his old weapons – <em>tonfas</em>, Ichigo remembered, similar to something used in martial arts – running up the length of his forearms and gripped in his hands. But these weapons were swords, catching the lights overhead in glinting steel. He moved almost identically to how Ichigo had seen him battle with the tonfas, ducking and swinging fluidly as if his whole body was a weapon. Kade, despite appearing twice Quiche's age, was a worthy opponent – handily blocking and returning swings with a thin, light-looking sword in one hand.</p>
<p>The whole thing looked incredibly dangerous. Ichigo caught herself gasping and flinching whenever one of them came close to hitting each other. But they both seemed to have incredible control over their weapons, stopping short of contact at the last moment whenever a swing was about to hit. Her eyes darted between the two combatants as they flew up into the air, toying with different angles as Quiche dipped higher, then lower to try to get an angle on Kade.</p>
<p>Kade was incredibly fast, diving and rising with Quiche's blows in a fraction of a second. Ichigo watched them rise higher and higher in the room – then, Kade swung sideways at Quiche at an awkward angle. Quiche didn't move to dodge. Ichigo gasped, her hands flying to her face.</p>
<p>Kade's blade stopped just shy of the side of Quiche's face. They froze, hanging in the air ten meters off the ground before Kade dropped his sword to his side.</p>
<p>"Like I said, out of practice," Ichigo heard Kade say. Kade waved the sword in the air once, and it disappeared in his hand. "Your mind is obviously somewhere else. Let's reconvene tonight – I'll send for you." He paused, dusting his hands on each other. "Besides, you have an audience."</p>
<p>Ichigo stiffened as Kade's eyes met hers. She dropped her hands from her face and grimaced sheepishly. Quiche turned, brow furrowed, and blinked in surprise when he saw Ichigo. He quickly masked his owlish expression with a grin, and gave a short bow to Kade before both of them lowered back down to the ground.</p>
<p>"His form is awful, is it not?" Kade called out to Ichigo as their feet touched ground again. He raised one brow and picked up a towel from a bench just inside the room.</p>
<p>Quiche scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Geez, lay off for a minute, will you, Kade?" he groaned. He wiped his brow with the back of one arm and strode towards Ichigo.</p>
<p>Ichigo scrambled to think of an excuse for why she was watching them. She found it hard to think when she was watching Quiche approach, slick with sweat and without a shirt. She swallowed hard and tried not to let her eyes roam as she stammered: "I–uh, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to like, spy on you or anything."</p>
<p>Quiche's lips stretched into his signature smirk. He swung his forearms forward, and the silver blades disappeared from his grip.</p>
<p>"Really?" he said. "Because if last night tells me anything, it's that you love spying."</p>
<p>Ichigo crinkled her nose in annoyance. "I do <em>not!</em>" she insisted. Quiche took a seat next to her on the low bench, leaning his arms on his knees and watching Ichigo's reaction with an amused look. Ichigo fought to ignore their closeness; the lack of clothes and the smell of metal mingled with sweat. The last time they'd been this close, things had gotten out of hand.</p>
<p>Somehow, Ichigo had the feeling Quiche was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>Ichigo rushed to find a topic of conversation. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "You got new weapons? What happened to your other ones?"</p>
<p>Quiche's eyes lingered on her for a moment more, as if he was in the middle of an interrupted thought.</p>
<p>After a few beats, he finally tore his eyes from her and leaned his head back against the wall behind them.</p>
<p>"Nothing's wrong with them; I just got good enough to upgrade," he said, staring up at the ceiling. He tilted his head to glance over at Ichigo sidelong. "But, as you probably saw, I'm still awful with swords. I had these ones made in early spring, so I've only practiced with them for a couple months."</p>
<p>Quiche pushed back from the wall lazily and stretched one arm out in front of him. The air around his arm grew distorted for a half-second before one of the silvery, glimmering swords appeared strapped to his forearm. He tilted it slightly in the light.</p>
<p>Ichigo spied subtle, intricate designs sweeping over the shining surface of the weapon. Similar to the dagger Quiche had shown her before, the blade was covered in an intricate design of winding, thorny botanicals in subtle, expertly-hewn detail. Only, when Quiche tilted the blade down and the design was most visible to Ichigo, she saw that it wasn't a dragon woven between the tangle of thorny roses, like his dagger.</p>
<p>Instead, it was a cat.</p>
<p>Extended as if mid-leap, the beautifully-rendered feline stretched along the curve of the blade, its tail curling around one of the roses on the design. It was the picture of elegance, the design carefully made to complement the exact shape of the wide surface of the sword.</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes flew to Quiche.</p>
<p>"You … this is …" she murmured, speechless. She kept glancing between the blade and Quiche's amused look. He drew the blade back in to himself, studying the design while he waited for Ichigo to collect herself.</p>
<p>Ichigo momentarily disregarded how close they were as she reached over to tilt Quiche's arm to the side. His skin was hot and slick as she moved his arm to where she could see the design on the blade better in the light. It was undeniably beautiful.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she remembered something Quiche said just a minute ago. "Wait," she started, still transfixed on the weapon, "you said you had this made … when?"</p>
<p>Quiche let out a breath of amusement, his lips curling up a little higher. "Spring," he answered simply. Ichigo froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Before everything.</em>
</p>
<p>Before the aliens' return to Earth. He had this weapon made before he even knew they had a shot at rekindling their spark. Even then, he had chosen to embellish his new weapons with the image of a cat. The thought of it shocked Ichigo into a frozen silence. If he made the decision to design his weapons with a cat before he even knew they had a chance – what did it mean for how he felt about her now?</p>
<p>Quiche glanced up at Ichigo. Their eyes met, and Ichigo realized that they were agonizingly close – their faces mere inches away.</p>
<p>"Hey, Quiche!"</p>
<p>Kade's voice sliced through the tension like an arrow. Ichigo lurched back in surprise as Quiche looked up at Kade. She suddenly felt embarrassed to have an audience.</p>
<p>"I trust you're not busy past sundown?" Kade asked. He raised an eyebrow, glancing ever so subtlety towards Ichigo. She didn't miss the implication.</p>
<p>"No," Quiche said curtly. "Not busy. That's fine by me."</p>
<p>Kade nodded and swung a towel over his shoulders. "Good. I'll be seeing you later." He nodded to Ichigo once. "Nice to see you again, Mew Ichigo."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded politely to Kade. The older man turned and started down the hall, smirking as if he held a secret. Ichigo noted that he always looked like he knew something she didn't. She had almost forgotten how careful she had to be when she was around Quiche, in order to avoid sparking too much royal gossip.</p>
<p>Ichigo pushed off from the low bench and stood, stretching her arms above her head. She folded them behind her back and took two steps backwards, purposefully putting distance between her and Quiche. "I should get going," she said. She forced a yawn to appear bored, nonchalant.</p>
<p>Quiche didn't appear to buy it. He raised one brow and glanced down the hall. "Did you come here just to spy on me, kitten?" he asked, appearing amused. Before Ichigo could shoot back with a retort, he added: "Where's Ira?"</p>
<p>"I-it's just me," Ichigo admitted. She bit the inside of her cheek and averted her eyes. "I hate being stuck in that room all the time. The chef, Torin, invited me to come down to the kitchen and pick up a gift for breakfast today, so I came by myself."</p>
<p>Quiche didn't reply. He silently rose from his spot on the bench and picked up a towel from a small stack to the right. Ichigo kept her gaze fixed on the hallway and away from Quiche's judgement.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she flinched as she felt his fingers under her chin. Quiche turned her head towards him so that their eyes met.</p>
<p>"Promise me you won't go out alone again," Quiche demanded, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Ichigo felt the grip of fear crawl up her spine. It wasn't fear of him – no, it was fear of the sudden seriousness in Quiche's tone. He tilted his head to one side as he studied her. "If you need to go somewhere, just ask me and I'll walk with you. As they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine on my own," Ichigo said stubbornly. She stared back at Quiche, holding his gaze confidently, unwaveringly. The buzzing tension, the heavy air between them began to collect in the space around them once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.</em>
</p>
<p>Ichigo turned and ripped her chin out of his grip. Whatever he was warning her about, she had yet to understand it. She knew she could defend herself just fine. Why was he so paranoid, anyway?</p>
<p>Ichigo started back down the hall, calling over her shoulder: "I'll talk to you later."</p>
<p>"Not so fast, kitten. I'm walking you back," Quiche asserted. He matched Ichigo's stride, placing one hand on the small of her back.</p>
<p>Ichigo begrudgingly crossed her arms and glared up at him. She fought to ignore the little fire that spread through her stomach at his touch. "Fine, whatever. I'm still stopping by the kitchen."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Quiche replied with a grin. "You can split whatever it is Torin's cooked up for you as a 'thank you' for my services."</p>
<p>"Services as what?!"</p>
<p>"Your own personal bodyguard, of course."</p>
<p>"Well you can forget it! If you want special treatment from the kitchen, you'd better make your own deal with the chef!"</p>
<p>Quiche let out a short laugh. Ichigo scrunched her nose and scowled up at him as they walked. "I'm serious!" she insisted. "You didn't even help last night! In fact, you almost blew the whole operation!"</p>
<p>"That's an exaggeration," Quiche countered, raising one brow. The smirk was back. "After all, you should be lucky it was Tart and I who found you, before you were found out by one of the other residents."</p>
<p>Ichigo crossed her arms as she walked. "No one would have found us!"</p>
<p>"I found you."</p>
<p>"You spent practically your entire time on Earth stalking me!"</p>
<p>"I resent that!"</p>
<p>"It's true! I couldn't even go on a date without you somehow showing up to terrorize my boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"And that relationship ended up going swimmingly, now didn't it? All's well that ends well?"</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>Ichigo paused, one accusing finger still pointed up at Quiche, and realized they were practically yelling at each other. More than one group of people in the compound center were staring at them.</p>
<p>So much for keeping a low profile when they were together.</p>
<p>Ichigo cleared her throat and took a wide step ahead of Quiche, so that his hand fell off of her back. She could feel his eyes still fixed on her as she rounded the corner and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The air in the cramped, busy space was sweet and thick with the smell of yeast and sugar. A half dozen cooks were busy chatting with each other, laughing and assembling what smelled like fruit tarts and cake. Ichigo recognized a few of them from the night before. She hadn't made it more than a few steps into the busy kitchen before a loud voice echoed down the narrow space in heavily-accented Japanese: "Hey, Ichigo! You're here bright and early!"</p>
<p>A smile split across Ichigo's face as the chef, Torin, made his way towards her, grinning and wiping off his hands with a tea towel. He swung it over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "And you brought reinforcements!" he added. His gaze shifted to the space over Ichigo's shoulder. "What happened to your shirt, Quiche?"</p>
<p>A hand curled around Ichigo's waist. She heard Quiche snicker at her side. "Ichigo interrupted my combat training with Kade," he offered.</p>
<p>"What? I didn't interrupt anything!" Ichigo argued. She glared up at Quiche. "Kade said you were done anyway! Besides, where <em>is</em> your shirt?!"</p>
<p>Quiche grinned down at her as Torin laughed. "You two make quite the pair," Torin remarked. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair, a broad smile stretched over his features. He jerked his head towards Quiche. "I've known this kid since he was as tall as my knee, and already learning how to steal biscuits from the kitchen between his lessons. He's always had a knack for getting into trouble. Always sticking his nose into something he shouldn't." He grinned at Ichigo. "Something you two share, it seems."</p>
<p>Quiche let out a "hm" of amusement and drummed his fingers on Ichigo's waist. Ichigo straightened her back, her reply catching in her throat.</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, thanks for covering for the girls last night," Quiche said.</p>
<p>"Any time," Torin said with a nod. "I was a bit surprised to make their acquaintance, but of course I'm always glad to make new friends around here."</p>
<p>He paused, back straightening. "Speaking of which, before I forget — I have your gift as promised, Ichigo! Let me go grab it real quick. I'll throw in a few extras for your sweetheart."</p>
<p>Torin turned and pulled the tea towel from his shoulder as Ichigo sputtered: "He's not—!" But Torin was already striding down the length of the kitchen. Ichigo glared up at Quiche, who was grinning down at her in amusement. Her eyes flicked briefly to his arm still around her waist.</p>
<p>"You're a pest," Ichigo muttered, crossing her arms. "We can't just have the whole compound thinking we're together."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Quiche countered. His lips stretched into a grin as his fingers resumed their drumming on Ichigo's waist.</p>
<p>"Because we're—"</p>
<p>Ichigo stopped herself mid-sentence. There it was again. The question that hung between them, the strange middle ground they were in that Ichigo had been avoiding addressing.</p>
<p>The carving of the cats on his swords. The subtle looks. The way she felt when he touched her. Something powerful stirred in Ichigo whenever she thought of what would happen if she simply allowed them to be everything Quiche wanted them to be. But, with everything that had happened over the past few days — the arguing with Orion and the council, the meeting with the Emperor, her conversation with Tart about the gossip in the court — Ichigo knew the smart thing would be to keep her distance.</p>
<p>Besides, she didn't know if she was ready to confront her own complicated feelings. At least, not yet.</p>
<p>They weren't "good friends", like she had told Orion at the party. But she could pretend they were.</p>
<p>Ichigo pushed the mess of emotions to the furthest corner of her mind.</p>
<p>"... because we're in enough trouble as it is," she muttered, breaking away from Quiche's stare. She uncrossed and re-crossed her arms, feeling Quiche looking at her still.</p>
<p>The sounds of the busy kitchen danced around them – the clang of pots and pans, the chatter between the staff, all in Loq. A hungry lick of fire flared from a stovetop and was quickly quelled as one of the cooks tossed something in a pan that smelled like burnt sugar. Quiche – uncharacteristically – said nothing as Ichigo kept her eyes focused on the whirling activity ahead of her.</p>
<p>He was thinking. And Ichigo had a feeling that wasn't good.</p>
<p>Finally, Ichigo spied Torin approaching them from around the bend leading to the kitchen pantry. Quiche dropped his hand from Ichigo's waist as Torin drew closer. The feeling of his fingers slipping from her side caused Ichigo no small amount of surprise.</p>
<p>Was he <em>listening</em> to her?</p>
<p>"As promised…" Torin announced proudly, extending a large, brown paper box to Ichigo, "A dozen strawberry cream cakes, with a couple extras thrown in for good measure." Ichigo didn't miss the subtle wink up at Quiche as Ichigo took the box from him. She pretended she hadn't seen it.</p>
<p>Curious, she opened the lid of the box. The cakes were perfection – golden brown in color, with layers of fluffy white cream sandwiched between round, spongy layers. Each cake was decorated with a spiral of dark, almost purple strawberry slices. The aroma was the perfect blend of sugary cream and tart fruit.</p>
<p>Ichigo smiled as she shut the lid. "They look incredible!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>Torin nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "My pleasure!" he replied. "Come back any time, and I'd be happy to whip up whatever your little heart dreams of. In exchange, I'd love to pick your brain about the cuisine on Earth sometime."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, a grin stretching across her face. "Deal!" She gave a short bow to Torin and received one in return. "Thank you again!" Ichigo said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Nodding, Torin's eyes fell to Quiche, who was still standing off to her left. "Always good to see you, too, kid. Try not to get into too much trouble while you're here."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, that's not a promise I can keep," Quiche replied coolly. Ichigo didn't have to look up at him to hear the smirk in his smooth, sly voice.</p>
<p>Torin let out a full-throated laugh. "Of course not," he replied. "Well, have fun, you two!"</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded and waved before turning and heading back out into the open air of the compound center. She shifted the brown box in her arms so that she could lift its lid for another peek inside. Her nose was once again greeted with the aroma of fruit and cream.</p>
<p>"Making more friends, are we?" Quiche remarked off to her side as they walked towards the other side of the common area. "Torin seems to like you quite a bit."</p>
<p>Ichigo shut the lid of the box. "Well, he's one, I guess," she muttered. "Can't say I've charmed everyone around here, judging by what happened in the meeting yesterday."</p>
<p>Ichigo suddenly remembered: she hadn't yet gotten the opportunity to talk about why Quiche was hiding the truth about Deep Blue's power. As soon as she remembered, Ichigo gasped and looked up at Quiche. "That reminds me," she said in a hurried whisper, "we need to talk. About the meeting yesterday."</p>
<p>A vague look of distaste passed over Quiche's features. He clicked his tongue and glanced around, surveying the other occupants briefly. "Really, kitten? Do we have to?" he sighed.</p>
<p>"Look, I'd rather forget about the whole thing too," Ichigo huffed, "but it would've been nice if you gave me a heads up about the chimera thing."</p>
<p>Quiche's eyes found hers again, quicker this time, and a flash of understanding crossed his face. "Ah. That," he said. He cleared his throat lightly, and his voice dropped to a near-whisper. "We'll talk, just not here. Need somewhere quieter."</p>
<p>He straightened his back and drew a long breath. "...and while we're at it, maybe you can make good on your promise to split those cakes with me."</p>
<p>"I'm not splitting anything!" Ichigo whined, her voice returning to a normal volume. Secretly, she was relieved to be able to talk to Quiche about the secret. But, she still wasn't keen on splitting her precious spoils from the kitchen. She stuck her tongue out at Quiche. "Get your own!"</p>
<p>Quiche ignored her, peering over at the box and flipping the lid open with one hand. Ichigo yelped and slammed it closed.</p>
<p>"Hey, what did I—!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ichigo was sent flying forward, a blunt object colliding with her left shoulder. She gasped, the box of cakes falling out of her grasp as she stumbled. Something boiling hot was tumbling down her left side. She saw Quiche grab the box out of the air and turn with a fierce scowl on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh my! How silly of me — I'm <em>so</em> sorry about that," a voice crooned. Ichigo righted herself and whirled around to face a girl with perfect auburn hair and a near-empty mug of tea dangling from one finger.</p>
<p>Aria. The girl from the welcoming party.</p>
<p>Ichigo thought she had imagined how beautiful she was when replaying the memory of their last confrontation in her head, but she realized now that the thin, porcelain-skinned girl was just as striking as she had remembered her. Aria's bright green eyes left Ichigo and fell to Quiche, who was still standing a short distance behind Ichigo. Her lips curled into a coy smile.</p>
<p>"Funny running into you here, Quiche," she said. The way she said his name sent a shiver up Ichigo's spine. "So nice of you to escort the <em>visitors</em> around the commons. Sorry to have caused a mess with one." Her eyes fell on Ichigo again, surveying the bright red stains that now covered her left side with a look of distaste. "Though, it doesn't appear I've ruined much of anything worth wearing, anyway."</p>
<p>She smirked at that, meeting Ichigo's eyes with a raised brow and a look in her eye like a challenge.</p>
<p>Ichigo tightened her jaw. <em>Always the remarks about her appearance</em>. The shallow comments shouldn't have stung, but Ichigo felt a sharp jab at the back of her throat anyway. She readied a reply, but it died on her lips when she felt an arm loop around her middle. She choked on a gasp as Quiche pulled her against him.</p>
<p>"Sorry to see that some things still haven't changed, Aria," Quiche muttered. Ichigo could feel the buzz of his voice in every word with her back pressed against his chest. She fought to maintain her composure as Quiche's thumb lazily rubbed the place where the band of her bra met the skin of her ribs. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she wasn't sure it was the spilled tea.</p>
<p><em>What the heck is he doing? </em>She frantically thought to herself. <em>And how does he know her name?</em></p>
<p>He continued casually, almost nonchalantly: "You're still drinking that pomegranate tea even though it stains your teeth. And you're still an insufferable bitch."</p>
<p>Aria's smug disposition fell slightly. It obviously wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Ichigo saw her subtlety run her tongue along her teeth behind her lips.</p>
<p>"You'd better watch your mouth, darling," Aria muttered. "That's no way to talk to a lady."</p>
<p>Quiche let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, you mean <em>you?</em>"</p>
<p>Aria looked furious, her angry eyes darting between Ichigo, Quiche, and the arm still tightly wound around Ichigo's middle. Her seething glare finally landed on Ichigo. Ichigo set her jaw. Aria's eyes held the deadly sharpness of knives.</p>
<p>"You really should've taken my advice at the party, Mew Ichigo," Aria said icily. She tilted her head to one side, her silky hair falling over one shoulder. "Because it appears you have little sense for what constitutes a lady, and what makes you look like a whore."</p>
<p>Ichigo felt like the tips of her ears were on fire. She remembered the way she insulted her and Lettuce at the party, and the way her friend had felt so self conscious after their confrontation. This girl obviously hated them both, and Ichigo still couldn't put her finger on why. She'd never been called a <em>whore</em>, but the way the word slid off Aria's tongue like poison made Ichigo want to hit her square in her pretty face.</p>
<p>She knew better than to feed into Aria's baiting, but she couldn't help herself. The words tumbled out of Ichigo's mouth before she could stop them: "At least you can fix your teeth. Seems like you can't help being a bitch."</p>
<p>Quiche laughed – in a way that reminded Ichigo of how he used to taunt her during their battles. Ruthless and cruel. His arm around Ichigo's middle squeezed her tighter in approval.</p>
<p>Maybe he was rubbing off on her a little too much.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were letting the <em>zoo freaks</em> run this place," Aria snarled. The gloves were off, Aria's fake niceties no longer at play. Her eyes were fixed on Quiche now, pupils narrowed into slits. "Don't stoop to their level, Quiche. It's embarrassing — for everyone in the court. No one likes to see a prince tumbling in the mud with the pigs."</p>
<p>She turned to leave, her hair whipping around her shoulder as she went. She made it three steps before turning back on her heel. "Oh, and please teach your little plaything not to wear those ridiculous clothes from Earth. You and I both know I did her a favor." Aria's eyes traveled up and down Ichigo's red-stained clothes, a smirk curling on her lips. She turned again and began to walk away.</p>
<p>Ichigo should have known that Quiche wouldn't let her have the last word.</p>
<p>"You're right — you did do her a favor," he called after her. It made Aria stop in her tracks, glancing curiously over shoulder. Quiche continued: "Because later, she won't be needing clothes."</p>
<p>Ichigo's face burned – more from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. <em>Too far.</em> She was positively furious with Quiche, her ears ringing with rage. How <em>dare</em> he talk about her like that? She thought he had gotten better. She thought he had learned. The tips of Ichigo's ears were on fire as she held her tongue, biting back a reaction in anticipation of Aria's response.</p>
<p>Aria looked like she might vomit. She turned and marched off with a scoff, her chin tilted upwards and her lips curled downwards in disgust. She obviously had more to say, but had chosen not to say it.</p>
<p>As soon as Aria was a good distance away, Ichigo tore herself out of Quiche's grip, turned, and did something she'd felt the urge to do many, many times over the past few months.</p>
<p>Ichigo slapped Quiche across the face.</p>
<p>As soon as her hand made contact with him, she instantly felt bad. She knew that violence was rarely the answer to her problems, and taking out days of pent-up aggression on Quiche over one objectifying comment was unfair. But a small twinge of satisfaction buzzed in her throat anyway.</p>
<p>Quiche's head slowly turned back towards Ichigo. As he rubbed the side of his face, his expression slowly morphed from shock into a full-faced grin, his sharp canines glinted in the light.</p>
<p>"Kitty's got her claws out, huh?" he purred.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p>
<p>When Ichigo slapped him, she hadn't considered that he'd <em>enjoy it.</em></p>
<p>She suddenly didn't feel bad anymore.</p>
<p>"When will you learn to shut your <em>stupid mouth?</em>" Ichigo snapped. She crossed her arms and glared up at him indignantly. "You have some explaining to do!"</p>
<p>"Do I, now?" Quiche teased, raising his brows curiously.</p>
<p>"For starters, we still haven't talked about the meeting," Ichigo started angrily, "but before that, you'd better explain why that girl keeps trying to corner me, because obviously you two know each other!"</p>
<p>Quiche cocked his head to one side. "You've spoken with her before?" he pried.</p>
<p>"I'll be the one asking questions, ok?" Ichigo retorted. "After I clean up. And, uh … after you put on a shirt!"</p>
<p>"Alright, deal," Quiche replied. He held out his hand. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned down at his outstretched hand. "Where?"</p>
<p>"My room, of course. You can wash up and change there, and we won't have an audience."</p>
<p>Ichigo's face began to warm as she remembered Quiche's words to Aria just two minutes ago. "Are you kidding me? No!"</p>
<p>"Do you want answers to your questions, or not?" Quiche teased. He beckoned with the fingers of his outstretched hand and smirked. <em>That stupid, dangerous smirk.</em> "C'mon, kitten. You're playing my game now. Play along."</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled between Quiche's expectant gaze and his hand. This was a bad idea. Especially with that devilish look on his face and his remarks to Aria just minutes before. But she needed to know what was going on with the secret behind Masaya's power. And now, she desperately wanted to know why people like Aria would be hell-bent on tearing down her and her friends.</p>
<p>Ichigo glanced towards the box under Quiche's right arm. She snatched it from him, then grabbed his outstretched hand with more force than necessary.</p>
<p>"Fine, but I'm taking these," she muttered.</p>
<p>Quiche snickered and pulled her closer to him. Ichigo, knowing what was coming next, closed her eyes as she felt the ground disappear beneath her. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to teleporting.</p>
<p>Soon, the only thing she felt was her hair gently tickling her face, and the feeling of Quiche's fingers lacing into hers.</p>
<p>Her stomach wound itself into knots, and she wasn't sure if it was the feeling of teleporting, or a sign of something far, far worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thank you for all of the AMAZING comments on this fic lately! There's so many of you that are just now discovering this story + Fickle Fourteen at the same time -- thanks so much for reading and following along! :)</p>
<p>The next few chapters are some of my personal favorites and some of the most challenging ones to write, so I hope you loved the fluff and drama of chapter 8. Please leave a comment if you liked the update!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Content warning: This chapter is //extremely NSFW// and not for readers under 18. If smut isn’t your thing, stop reading at the paragraph that starts with this line: “She didn’t have time to anticipate what happened next.” Cool? Cool. With that, read on and enjoy!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo sunk further into the oversized bathtub and wondered to herself how she'd been talked into getting in it in the first place.</p>
<p>The water swirled with a mix of luxurious oils and soft tufts of bubbles that created a beautiful sheen of swirling color over its surface. The smells were reminiscent of jasmine and vanilla. Ichigo leaned her head back against the edge of the bath and stared up at the ceiling, sorting through her thoughts.</p>
<p>She'd never seen Quiche's quarters before – at least, not in the light. It was pitch-black in the expansive room when they'd shared their kiss the day before. Now, the light of the day streamed through heavy, black satin curtains embroidered with gold thread that caught the light in a way that made it dance. His room was outfitted in a similar way as the girls' shared room – shelves covered with various knicknacks, bookcases with disarrayed piles of books new and old. Piles of rich rugs coated the floor, where there wasn't a mess of discarded papers, maps or books strewn about. Even the ceilings were messy, gilded with delicate, gold-painted constellations Ichigo didn't recognize. The space was pure chaos and stunningly beautiful all at once.</p>
<p>In a way, it suited Quiche perfectly.</p>
<p>Ichigo ran her fingers through her wet hair. She'd only agreed to get in the giant bath after Quiche insisted that he had to run a quick errand anyway, and he wouldn't even be around to bother her. Even then, Ichigo waited until she heard the door close, then stripped off her sticky clothes and dove into the murky water of the tub as quickly as possible. Now that she'd been soaking for what felt like 15 minutes, Ichigo felt her muscles relaxing, her eyelids heavy.</p>
<p>She had been thinking — mostly about why the alien boys would keep Deep Blue's remaining power a secret. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that the interests of the royal council and the interests of Tokyo Mew Mew would always be at odds. No matter the damage control the boys tried to do, Ichigo knew she had little leverage against an entire government hell-bent on their goal of allying with Earth's leaders.</p>
<p>Was some of the council still loyal to Deep Blue? The thought disturbed Ichigo, but she couldn't rule out the possibility that some of the population of Novutera remained devoted to everything Deep Blue stood for — namely, the conquering and reclaiming of Earth and all its resources. If such people still existed, how would they react if they knew Masaya still carried some of Deep Blue's power?</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't even know if the power would continue to fade from her ex-boyfriend, but she could only hope that time and distance away from the mews would accelerate the process. The thought of Deep Blue's lingering presence was unnerving. Masaya never mentioned anything about the mews or Deep Blue in his letters to Ichigo. As far as Ichigo knew, the power could be gone already.</p>
<p>She raised one foot out of the tub, flexing and curling her toes in the light. Would <em>her</em> power ever fade? Ryou had insisted it would, once the chimeras were wiped out and there was no more alien activity on Earth. But now, with this new alliance with Novutera and the lingering power of Deep Blue still on Earth, Ichigo was beginning to wonder if she'd ever go back to being a normal human girl. A part of her twinged in sadness at the thought of losing her power. After all, the genetics of the Iriomote wildcat felt like a part of her. Like a piece of her soul.</p>
<p>If she stayed in contact with Quiche — or any of the other aliens — would her power stay alive in her, too? Ryou had implied before that her power was only active in defense of threats, and that the aliens were the ultimate threat their genetic coding was wired to fight against. But now that they were fighting on the same side, would that change? Would her body know the difference?</p>
<p>Ichigo startled herself out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the main door open. She slapped her foot down into the water and sunk deeper, down to her chin. <em>Great. </em>How was she supposed to risk getting out and changing?</p>
<p>She wasn't expecting the bathroom door to slide open. She squealed and ducked even further down into the tub, curling into a ball under the murky, bubbly water.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late," Quiche said, slipping into the room with a grin and the brown box of cakes. Wherever he'd gone, he was thankfully wearing the shirt of his new uniform again. It didn't do much to keep Ichigo's face from going as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>Ichigo fixed him with a scowl and raised her chin out of the bathtub— "Are you kidding?! Get OUT!"</p>
<p>Quiche's grin stretched wider. He set the box down on the small cart next to the tub that held towels, and Ichigo's hastily-discarded clothes. "My room, my rules, kitten," Quiche replied coolly. "Besides, didn't you want to talk about what happened back there in the hall? And about the council meeting?"</p>
<p>"Well yes!" Ichigo squeaked, "but with my <em>clothes on!</em> You can't be serious!"</p>
<p>Quiche ignored her protests, tugging the sleeveless shirt over his head and down his arms. Ichigo's blush deepened — she realized he was intending to join her. "W-wait, you … you're not getting in!" she yelled. "No way!"</p>
<p>"This bath is big enough for three grown men to fit without touching," Quiche argued. He tossed his shirt on top of where Ichigo had crumpled her stained clothes. "I just finished combat training, you're covered in pomegranate tea, and you want to talk. So, we'll talk."</p>
<p>He raised one brow, cocking his head to the side as if to ask her permission. Ichigo fixed him with a fiery glare.</p>
<p>Her first instinct was to continue arguing and kick him out. But another part of her felt called to just agree with Quiche and get it over with. It felt like dancing around fire — the same danger she always felt whenever she was alone with him — but some part of it thrilled her. Feeding into the tension between them felt like stretching a rubber band, waiting for it to snap.</p>
<p>She knew she was being incredibly stupid. But, she let out a long breath and mumbled: "Fine, but no touching. Or I'll hit you even harder."</p>
<p>After all, it was nearly impossible to see into the water covered in colored bath oils and fine clusters of bubbles. What was the risk, really, if she could use the closeness to get her answers? What more could go wrong?</p>
<p><em>More than you know,</em> a small voice whispered to Ichigo. But, it was too late.</p>
<p>Quiche's pupils widened slightly. "Deal," he agreed. His hands moved to the waist of his pants. <em>Oh no. </em>Ichigo whirled around in the bath so fast that she splashed water over the edge, gripping the edge of the tub and hiding her eyes in her knuckles. She felt a light tough on her back that nearly scared her out of her skin — but she quickly realized it was her own tail. She gingerly reached one hand up to feel the tip of a cat ear. Her cat features had made an appearance.</p>
<p>Ichigo drew a sharp breath when she felt the water shifting, and heard the sounds of Quiche slipping into the tub. She waited another few moments before hesitantly peeking over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Quiche was fully in the tub, fussing with untying his hair on the other side of the large basin. He caught her eye with a smirk and a raised brow. "See? Not so bad, hm?"</p>
<p>Ichigo let out a huff and carefully twisted around, keeping her legs curled in to herself and her shoulders under the water. Quiche ran his fingers through his loose hair, then dipped his head forward to dunk it upside down in the warm, bubbly water. Ichigo recoiled and pulled her limbs closer to herself, but he quickly resurfaced with his eyes closed. He combed his long fingers through his soaking wet hair. It looked almost black when wet. The angular, sharp shape of his face was even more pronounced with his hair slicked back from his elven features. He looked different — and Ichigo was embarrassed to be caught staring when Quiche wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"Regretting the 'no touching' rule already?" he teased with a grin. Somehow, his expressions were even more wild with his hair back from his face. Ichigo could see every curve, every subtle movement in his expression.</p>
<p>"Just regretting not kicking you out, creep," Ichigo muttered. "Now start talking."</p>
<p>"About what?" Quiche asked. He lazily stretched his arms over his head before propping his elbows on the edges of the tub.</p>
<p>"Let's start with why I'm in this stupid bathtub to begin with," Ichigo said. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her chin up. "Why does that girl Aria hate Lettuce and I so much?"</p>
<p>Quiche considered the question for a moment, searching Ichigo's eyes. He leaned to one side and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "What do you think?" he countered. "I want to hear your theories."</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned. He was being difficult again. She started with a sigh: "Well, I have a few. One is that there's some people here who aren't happy about Tokyo Mew Mew getting rid of Deep Blue, even if he was a sort of dictator-slash-god to you."</p>
<p>She paused, waiting to gauge if she was correct. Quiche took a moment to reply, then: "You're not wrong that some people are angry that you killed Deep Blue. It's why I keep telling you that you can't wander around alone, kitten."</p>
<p>"I can defend myself on my own," Ichigo snapped. "But that's besides the point. Is that girl one of them? The ones that think we're still the enemy?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Quiche said nonchalantly. He let the word hang in the air. He obviously wasn't in the mood to elaborate on his answers.</p>
<p>Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "Okay, fine. I have another theory," she muttered. "You know that girl enough to know what tea she likes and how she would react to what you said about me."</p>
<p>A sick, heavy feeling settled in Ichigo's stomach as her imagination ran away with her thoughts. She pushed the feeling away and let out a long breath. "She's an ex, isn't she? You were together."</p>
<p>Quiche's expression remained neutral, but Ichigo saw the way his pupils narrowed in focus. "You really want to know?" he said flatly. The teasing tone was absent from his voice.</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded warily.</p>
<p>"'Ex' isn't quite the right word," Quiche said, "since we weren't really together for more than a night or two of making stupid, drunken mistakes."</p>
<p>Ichigo's mouth fell open. "Wait, so…you…"</p>
<p>"We fucked, yes," Quiche said icily. Ichigo could hear the resentment in his voice. She recoiled at the harsh word. It was absent from anything implying softness or kind feelings. "You'd think I proposed marriage to her with the way she parades around the place like she owns me."</p>
<p>"...when?" Ichigo asked weakly. She didn't know why, but her stomach suddenly felt full of rocks.</p>
<p>Quiche hesitated, rubbing the side of his face and watching Ichigo's expression carefully. Weighing his words, crafting his response.</p>
<p>Finally, he answered: "A year ago. When I'd given up hope I'd ever see you again."</p>
<p>Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath. The knowledge that it was so recent stung — and that scared her. It was getting harder for her to shove the weight in her stomach to the side. Especially after she began to consider the last part of his confession — "<em>when I'd given up hope.</em>"</p>
<p>She held her tongue, biting her lip and waiting to see if Quiche would say anything more. When Ichigo didn't respond right away, Quiche shifted his weight slightly, dropping his hand from his face. He cast his gaze off to his left and continued in a low voice. "I wanted a distraction, and obviously it backfired. It ended as fast as it started, with an explosive fight."</p>
<p>"About what?" Ichigo pried. She couldn't shake the feeling she was twisting a knife into her own gut. Quiche's eyes flicked to hers. He thought for a moment before the corner of his lips curled up slightly. Ichigo furrowed her brow, confused.</p>
<p>"Funny you ask. She stormed off in the middle of the night after shrieking at me for most of the evening," Quiche said, "...because I accidentally called her your name in bed."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>That explained why she hated Ichigo so much.</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked, her mind still wrapping itself around all of the new information. Her stomach still felt heavy with the knowledge that Aria and Quiche had been intimate with each other, but she resented that she felt <em>any</em> type of way about it.</p>
<p>Was she jealous? She hoped not.</p>
<p>Thinking out loud, she sunk further into the bathtub and mumbled: "Tart was right about you. About everything."</p>
<p>Quiche furrowed his brow. "Wait, what? What did he say?"</p>
<p>Ichigo clapped her mouth shut, quickly picking through what to divulge about her conversation with the younger boy at the party. She sifted through bits and pieces of their conversation and settled on one thought: "He said you have a reputation," she muttered. Spite tinted her voice as she rambled on: "...and that everyone knows you used to be a flirt. But not anymore, and that's why everyone is acting so nice to me around this stupid compound. Sounds like he was right."</p>
<p>Quiche narrowed his eyes. "He told you all of this? When?"</p>
<p>"At the party a few days ago," Ichigo replied. She sat up straighter and raised her hands out of the water to pick at a hangnail. "I guess he was telling the truth about you after all."</p>
<p>Ichigo felt the full weight of the melancholy settle in her gut. She sighed and picked at the skin around her nail until it started to bleed. <em>God</em>, why did she care so much about all of this? About him? She thought to change the subject, but Quiche interjected.</p>
<p>"You know, not everyone here is nice to you because of me," he said. Ichigo raised her eyes to meet his. His expression was complex — some strange mix of frustration and confusion. "And the people who <em>are</em> just talking to you because of some political bullshit are going about it all wrong, anyway."</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Quiche tilted his head to one side. "You said it yourself. Tart was right about me. I'm the one with a reputation. If someone really cared to predict whether we're going to be together, they should be paying attention to what the girl with the loud mouth says and does — not me."</p>
<p>"I do NOT have a loud mouth!" Ichigo argued. By instinct, she sharply kicked her foot in the direction she anticipated his leg would be. Her aim was true — she felt her foot make contact with his left shin. Quiche recoiled with an "ow" and a wince, but just as soon as he'd felt the hit, he plunged his arm into the bath and grabbed hold of Ichigo's ankle.</p>
<p>Ichigo squeaked in surprise as Quiche hoisted her foot above the water. She scrambled to scoot closer in an effort to keep upright. Quiche looked on with a devilish smirk.</p>
<p>"I said <em>no touching</em>!" Ichigo squeaked. She was fighting to ignore the heat in her face as Quiche held fast to her ankle.</p>
<p>"You broke the rule first, kitten," Quiche said. "Kicking is against the rules. Fair's fair."</p>
<p>"You called me a loud mouth!"</p>
<p>"You're missing the point," Quiche replied simply. He drummed his fingers on Ichigo's ankle. "All I'm saying is that I'm not the one playing hard to get."</p>
<p>Ichigo stiffened. Quiche's fingers stilled. He had his chin propped up on his hand again, nonchalantly watching Ichigo with those golden irises she had lost herself in so many times before. She found herself transfixed once more as some kind of strange energy passed between them.</p>
<p>"After all," Quiche said, breaking the silence, "I know if I'm ever going to make you mine, it's going to take a lot of convincing."</p>
<p>
  <em>A lot of convincing.</em>
</p>
<p>Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if he'd done as much convincing as he could do.</p>
<p>She thought about all of the time he'd spent with her on Earth over the summer — about the adventures he'd taken her on, the shifts they'd worked together. She thought about the swords he'd shown her earlier that day, with the leaping cat carved into their blades. She thought about his unrelenting teasing, prodding and pestering. The way he kept her on her toes. The way he made her laugh. She thought about how frustrated he looked as he stood on the roof of the cafe and told her that he was still in love with her, after all these years. He'd given up everything — <em>everything</em> — to be closer to her. And she'd barely budged an inch for him.</p>
<p>An ever-present sense of righteousness held fast to Ichigo's mind, telling her to remain stubborn and push back against Quiche's teasing, but she shook it off with a simple thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if I just … don't?</em>
</p>
<p>With no one around, no expectations in this room — no saving the world, or royal council meetings, or fighting battles — Ichigo wondered what would happen if she simply <em>didn't fight him</em>. Didn't dig her heels in. Didn't stubbornly kick him out of the room and pretend the tension in the air was never anything special.</p>
<p>Ichigo felt like she was only dipping her toes into the idea of being with Quiche. She wanted to dunk her head in. She wanted to dive into the deep, dark depths of whatever the unexplored <em>something</em> between them was.</p>
<p>If it left the room, it would change everything. It would endlessly complicate their entire mission on the planet if Tokyo Mew Mew's leader was openly in a relationship with one of their most powerful princes, and the hero of the famed Earth mission. After all, it had been part of his mission to kill her. What would it say about his conduct on the mission? What would it change about how his people would work with Tokyo Mew Mew going forward? Rumors and jokes were one thing — a full-fledged relationship was another. The Emperor's council would be sent into a frenzy.</p>
<p>But Ichigo didn't want to think about that. At least, not right now, with Quiche's hand still gripping her ankle and a smirk on his face like he was waiting for an angry retort, or a spiteful word. He looked at her like she was everything he could ever want. And Ichigo was fairly certain she was.</p>
<p>"<em>If I'm going to make you mine, it's going to take a lot of convincing."</em></p>
<p>She wanted to dive in headfirst.</p>
<p>So Ichigo lifted her chin, and said: "Then convince me."</p>
<p>Her whole body vibrated with adrenaline after the words left her mouth. Quiche went utterly still, silent — like he was still processing what she had said. Slowly, Ichigo saw his pupils widen. His grip on her ankle loosened ever so slightly. A chill raced up Ichigo's spine, and she flinched as it reached the nape of her neck.</p>
<p>As soon as she moved, several things happened all at once.</p>
<p>Quiche dropped her ankle with a splash. Ichigo nearly fell backwards in the bathtub. Then, Quiche was kissing her.</p>
<p>This kiss was different from the one on the café roof and the one in his entryway the day before. It was slow but strong, the kiss deepening almost as soon as their lips met. Quiche gripped the back of Ichigo's head with one hand, his fingers weaving into the wet tangles of her ruby red hair. Ichigo gasped into his lips when she felt his other hand running up her thigh.</p>
<p>Her extremely <em>bare</em> thigh.</p>
<p>She didn't have time to anticipate what happened next. Quiche pressed harder into the kiss as his hand moved up her thigh, to the fold of her hips, and along the curve of her waist. Ichigo felt like his touch had lit her entire body on fire. She felt as if she was melting into him.</p>
<p>Then, she felt the press of his hand teasing along the curve under one of her breasts. Something behind her naval twitched, then tightened when she felt his thumb gently graze over the peak.</p>
<p>It was too much to handle.</p>
<p>Before Ichigo could focus on calming herself down, she felt herself shrinking and changing. She'd gotten too overwhelmed. She was changing into her cat form.</p>
<p>Ichigo was red from embarrassment in not being able to stop it as she grew smaller in a matter of seconds. Quiche held her in his grip, and she felt his hands move to hold her as she grew smaller and smaller. Finally, she felt herself stop changing and opened her eyes.</p>
<p>Quiche was staring at her with a grin. "Oh no," he said. "Well, this hasn't happened in quite some time, huh, kitten?"</p>
<p>Unfazed, Quiche lifted Ichigo and placed her on his shoulder. She scrambled to grip on to his bare back as he lifted himself up and out of the bathtub. She didn't understand why he was leaving, but she had little choice but to go along with it. She made sure to focus straight ahead, and keep herself from looking down at what she was sure was his completely naked body.</p>
<p>Quiche strode through the open door of the bathroom and further through the quarters until he reached what Ichigo recognized as his bedroom. It was just as messy as the rest of his quarters, if not worse — a total mess of papers, books, and various objects lining shelves that wrapped around the walls. But Ichigo didn't have time to take in her surroundings. Because once they reached the room, Quiche plucked Ichigo off of his shoulder, held her in front of him, and kissed her.</p>
<p>Ichigo realized what he was doing with a start. She felt herself begin to grow larger, pinkish light pouring out from her limbs as she transformed back into her human body. She closed her eyes to shield against the light flooding in from all around her. Quiche's hands followed the curve of her hips as she grew, and when the light began to fade from her body, she felt her back hit something soft.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying on Quiche's bed.</p>
<p>Completely naked.</p>
<p>Completely naked, with Quiche crouched over her, hands pinning her wrists down on the bed. His eyes flicked from her body up to her eyes with a ferocity she'd only seen when he was in a fight — fiery and wild. She kept her eyes trained up to his face, willing herself not to let them travel down his body.</p>
<p>She swallowed hard.</p>
<p>"Now," Quiche started, his voice low and breathy, "...where were we?"</p>
<p>Ichigo's lips parted, but she could hardly think, hardly <em>breathe</em>. She found she didn't need the words when Quiche's lips found hers again.</p>
<p>His kisses were getting slower. More deliberate. He was taking his time. And it made Ichigo ache even more. When he pulled away from the kiss again, Ichigo moved her hand up towards him, intending to pull him back in. But Quiche forced her wrist back down on the bed and kept it pinned there.</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue. "Patience, kitten," he purred. He lowered his lips to her neck. Ichigo could feel his smile against her skin as he kissed all along the curve of her jaw.</p>
<p>Slowly. Deliberately. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. Like he knew he was setting her on fire one inch of skin at a time, and thoroughly enjoying every second.</p>
<p>But that didn't last long. His lips soon traveled lower, and Ichigo's breath caught in her throat as his hot breath warmed the skin of her chest. She squirmed under his grip when he reached the curve between her breasts. She felt a tightening, twisting sensation between her hips and let out a whimper.</p>
<p>That caught Quiche's attention. His eyes flicked up to her, and held her gaze as he slowly, agonizingly ran his tongue in circles around her nipple.</p>
<p>It was pure torture in the best kind of way. Ichigo closed her eyes and let a low moan escape her lips. She didn't even recognize her own voice. Quiche's hold on her wrists tightened.</p>
<p>He must have been getting impatient, because next thing Ichigo knew, he was leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down, down, down her stomach. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hands slip from her wrists and grip the curve of her hips instead.</p>
<p>He was crouched over the edge of the bed already, having just reached Ichigo's hips with his kisses. He locked eyes with her just as she propped herself up on her elbows. As soon as their eyes met, the corner of his lips curled up.</p>
<p>Ichigo could feel the heat of his breath between her legs. It nearly drove her insane, and she squirmed her hips under his grip. "Oh god…" she murmured, letting her eyes fall shut again and trying to focus on her breathing.</p>
<p>She knew what was coming next.</p>
<p>As soon as Ichigo felt Quiche's tongue on her, she gasped. She screwed her eyes shut tighter, focusing on the feeling of him drawing circles around her core. The tightness between her hips wound even more taught. Her entire body felt hot, and she could hear how ragged her breathing had become. Quiche followed every curve of her folds with his tongue slowly, methodically, occasionally teasing her by circling the most sensitive spot of her with his tongue repeatedly before continuing on. She didn't know how much more she could take of this slow, burning buildup. She let out a long breath, and a light moan escaped with it.</p>
<p>Quiche quickened his pace, then, moving his tongue in circles that made Ichigo's hips buck in his grip. She clenched the bedspread in her fists. Her heart raced as she felt herself quickly building up to a release. "Oh god," she sighed, "I'm going to … oh god …"</p>
<p>His grip tightened on her hips. Ichigo felt herself starting to go over the edge, her vision going dizzy for a moment. She closed her eyes. Then, she tumbled into a starry cascade of pure bliss. It hit her in waves, subsiding only when she felt Quiche's lips finally leave her, kissing the inside of her thigh instead.</p>
<p>Ichigo opened her eyes, breathing hard and refocusing her eyes to her surroundings. She shuttered in the aftershock of the climax. Pure, warm pleasure flowed through her body down to her fingertips. She felt hands slide up her hips, and soon, Quiche was leaning over her, his stupid, familiar smirk back on his face. Leaning on one hand, Quiche used his other to trace the flush on her face with his thumb. He gripped her chin in his fingers and tilted it up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>"Mm, don't worry, kitten," he murmured, "we're just getting started."</p>
<p>Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when she realized what was coming next. A million thoughts flashed through her mind — what was the right thing to do, to say — before she blurted out: "W-wait, I—"</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat. Quiche's face fell. He tilted his head to one side, waiting patiently for her to continue, and dropped his hand to her side.</p>
<p>Ichigo swallowed her nerves. She needed to say something before things went too far. "...I've…I've never…" She hesitated, drawing a shaky breath – "I mean, I don't know how to—"</p>
<p>"Wait," Quiche interrupted, brow furrowed, "are you … Ichigo, are you a virgin?"</p>
<p>Ichigo felt her throat tighten. He was using her first name instead of his usual pet names. He hadn't called her by her name in what felt like forever. The way he said it — like silk, like a prayer — gave her the confidence to tell the truth.</p>
<p>She inhaled deeply and nodded on the exhale.</p>
<p><em>There</em>. It was out in the open.</p>
<p>Quiche looked like he was in shock. "Wait, what? <em>How?</em>" he exclaimed in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I-I," Ichigo stammered, "we just, um, him and I, with the long distance — and just the way we spend time together — we, uh, we were really young and—"</p>
<p>"Okay, stop, forget it," Quiche interrupted. His fingers had somehow found their way back to her jawline. His voice was low, his eyes flashing with something dark as he traced the curve of her lower lip with his thumb. "I don't want you wasting one more second thinking about someone else. Especially with what I'm about to do to you. Understand?"</p>
<p>Ichigo's stomach dropped. She nodded, her breath quickening.</p>
<p>"Good girl," Quiche purred.</p>
<p>Ichigo bit her lip. She felt the knot between her hips tighten again. <em>Oh, god.</em></p>
<p>It wasn't until Quiche drew back slightly that Ichigo allowed herself to glance down. Her eyes widened, and flew to his with what she knew was a panicked look.</p>
<p>There was <em>no way</em>. No way he was going to fit. But Quiche seemed unfazed, pushing her legs apart with his knees and running one hand down to her hips. He leaned in, and Ichigo thought he was getting ready to kiss her again. Instead, Quiche dipped to murmur in her ear. She felt his other arm curl around her waist as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to feel a pressure, then it'll hurt for about a minute, then it'll feel fucking incredible. But I need you to relax for me, and lift your hips when I tell you."</p>
<p>He drew back from her, and Ichigo nodded. She bit her lip, searching his eyes for reassurance that it wouldn't hurt terribly.</p>
<p>Quiche raised one brow. "<em>Relax</em>," he insisted. It was if he could read her mind. His hand around her middle stroked her back in lazy circles. It was soothing, and Ichigo felt her breathing slowing. She took a long breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.</p>
<p>"That's it," Quiche purred. His other hand left the grip on her hips. Ichigo felt a brush of something warm up against her. "Now, lift your hips for me, kitten."</p>
<p>Ichigo did as he said, and the next thing she knew, an immense pressure pushed at her core. She inhaled sharply, her breath catching. It <em>hurt</em>. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her breathing. And then, just when she thought there was no way he could go any further, he pushed all the way inside of her.</p>
<p>It was an explosion of muscle pain, heat and bliss all at once. Ichigo whimpered, shifting her hips to adjust to the feeling. She found as she moved, it felt a little more comfortable. Exhaling slowly, she cracked one eye open, and found that Quiche was already watching her. He looked at her like she was made of starlight. One of his hands had somehow found its way to the side of her face, stoking her cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>Ichigo's breath caught again when he slid out almost all the way, and she shuddered when he re-entered. She still felt a slight burning feeling from the tightness, but it was much easier the second time. She exhaled again, feeling her body start to relax. When he pulled away and re-entered again ... and again … and again … she found herself getting slicker, the burning sensation fading. When she closed her eyes and focused on the sensations between her hips, she realized it actually felt <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>It must have shown on her face, because when Ichigo opened her eyes again, Quiche was wearing a grin like he had won a bet. "See?" he murmured. "Not so bad now, hm?"</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded meekly. She wanted to tell him to wipe that stupid, smug look off his face — but she was otherwise preoccupied with trying to contain the noises threatening to leap from her throat. He was moving faster now, and Ichigo found the quickening pace to be equal parts blissful and overwhelmingly intense. She soon found that she couldn't contain the sounds that came with every exhale, something between a small moan and a sigh.</p>
<p>She was almost relieved when his pace slowed significantly to a lazy push and pull. Her breathing slowed. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes again, but when they fluttered open, the smug grin on Quiche's face had been replaced with something darker, something that made Ichigo's stomach twitch.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Quiche slipped his arms around her waist and began to sit up. He was still inside of her as Ichigo went with him, feeling Quiche lift her by her waist and position her on his lap. She obliged, straddling his lap and hesitantly running her hands down his shoulders as she settled into a sitting position.</p>
<p>Quiche's hands slid down to her hips, where he eased her down to sit deeper into him. She felt him sliding in further, further, until he was fully inside of her. She gasped at how different it felt in the new position. Trying it out for herself, she adjusted her hips and eased back, lifting herself up and feeling the sensation of him sliding out. She eased down again, quicker this time, and pulled back just as fast.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. This felt <em>incredible</em>.</p>
<p>Ichigo soon found her rhythm, moving up and down, arching her back and bracing her weight on Quiche's shoulders. Now that she was in control, she realized she was edging towards a release again. The knot beneath her stomach was tightening, her breathing growing fast and hard.</p>
<p>She clawed at Quiche's back, struggling to find a release for all of the pressure, all of the heat building up in her body. Quiche was leaving hot, wet kisses all over her chest and neck as she moved on top of him. Ichigo was so close…just a few more seconds and…</p>
<p>The release came before she expected it — hard and furious. She cried out, gasping for air as the room seemed to spin around her. Fireworks were exploding in her, over and over. Wave after wave crashed down on her like the tides. A warming sensation of pure bliss swept through her body once more.</p>
<p>She felt Quiche's grip on her thighs tighten and release. It wasn't until she recovered from her dizziness and opened her eyes that she realized she felt strangely warm inside. And wetter than she had been before. All that was left was the sound of their breathing as she slowed to a stop.</p>
<p>Ichigo fought to slow her breathing. The room felt like it was still spinning, her consciousness slowly clearing from a hazy blur. The room snapped into focus when Quiche's hands began to slowly slide from her thighs up to her hips. Ichigo drew a sharp breath and leaned back. His hands stopped.</p>
<p>She knew she was in trouble the second their eyes met. As soon as she found herself staring into those irises of liquid gold, she knew there was no going back now. He looked at her like he always did – like she was the moon and the stars. Like she was made of pure magic.</p>
<p>She'd wanted to dive in headfirst. And now, Ichigo had a feeling there was no resurfacing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well it's been 32 chapters of buildup across two fics and a countless number of comments asking for ~spice~. I hope it was worth the wait. :)</p>
<p>I haven't really seen a fic in this fandom that writes a scene like this between these two characters in a way I really wanted to write it, so hopefully this chapter was a fun read and something one-of-a-kind.</p>
<p>Cheers &amp; thanks for reading~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(CW: Another small content warning here for 18+ descriptions because Quiche has ~thoughts~ on the last chapter. Not your groove? Skip to the paragraph about 600 words down that starts with “Every movement,” and the rest of the chapter is a bit more tame. Cheers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiche's arm had gone numb long ago, but he didn't care. Not with a head of silky red hair resting on his shoulder, and a lazy arm curled on his chest. Ichigo had fallen asleep on him after a few minutes of whispered words and soft caresses. She slept curled into him like a cat – her body so close to him that he could feel every time she drew a breath. It was <em>maddening </em>to bear and absolute perfection all at once – staying still as death while her naked body was pressed against his.</p><p>How many times had he dreamt of this? How many years had he imagined this exact moment – her body against his – without a fight, without protest? How many years had he thought about taking Ichigo Momomiya to bed?</p><p>She had been just as good as he'd imagined.</p><p>All perfect curves, soft in all the right places. She was like a dream made of sugar and silk, and she tasted even better. He knew he'd remember the noises she made as long as he lived. Light sighs. Feminine moans.</p><p>It was everything he'd dreamed of and more.</p><p>And god, did he want <em>more</em>. He wanted to lock the door, cancel all of their plans, and do it all again – over … and over … and over. He wanted to see the face she made when he pushed her over the edge of climax. He wanted to taste her again, run his hands over every inch of her skin.</p><p>He'd wanted her for years. He'd wanted her even when he had orders to kill her. And now that he finally had her, all he wanted was <em>more, more, more</em>.</p><p>But he'd been patient for all of those years. Waiting, hoping. And he could be patient a little more, while the object of his obsession napped on his shoulder. It was the most blissful form of torture – feeling her breasts push up against him with every inhale. The smell of her strawberry perfume still lingered in her hair, intertwining with the delicate vanilla of the bath oils.</p><p>He tried not to let his mind wander to darker places. He wanted to believe that she was <em>his</em> – that she would awake with no worries about what others would think, what it would mean for their futures. He wanted her more than anything in the universe. But he knew Ichigo was a fickle cat, and she wouldn't so easily fall back into his arms again.</p><p>"<em>Then convince me."</em></p><p>She'd said it with a wavering voice. He'd seen her shiver after the words left her lips. <em>Fearful anticipation.</em></p><p>She was still so unsure.</p><p>He wanted to lock her in his room until she was.</p><p>But, he knew better. So when Ichigo began to stir, her fingers flattening against his bare chest, Quiche knew he'd take whatever she could give him. Hopefully, it was more than another slap across the face.</p><p>Though, he'd loved that, too.</p><p>He quickly brushed aside some of the more violent fantasies he sometimes entertained as Ichigo began to awake from her cat nap. She let out a small groan and lazily blinked her eyes open. Her lashes fluttered against Quiche's chest, and she stretched her leg against his.</p><p>Every movement, a test of his willpower. Every sound from her lips, a song. He wanted to memorize it all. Every second.</p><p>She stilled for a few moments, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she suddenly pushed off of his chest and fixed him with a look of shock.</p><p>"Good morning, kitten," Quiche greeted. "Enjoy your cat nap?"</p><p>Her face was already turning the shade of her ruby hair. She was undoubtedly recalling their morning together — her wide, brown eyes flicking through her thoughts like a book. Watching her remember everything they'd done together was positively adorable. But he knew that if she began to panic, over-thinking like she always did, she'd be out the door in a matter of minutes.</p><p>He needed a distraction. Something to bring her back down from the clouds.</p><p>He settled on shifting his arm she'd been resting on moments before, and tracing wide circles around her back with his fingertips. She flinched at his touch at first, but after a few lazy rotations around her back, she breathed a long sigh and laid her head back on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Victory.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't believe his luck.</p><p>"What did we just <em>do?</em>" she murmured. Her voice was low and soft with sleep.</p><p>"Would you like me to describe it to you?" Quiche purred. "I'd be delighted to, you know. Starting with a steaming hot bath and—"</p><p>"Shut it," she muttered.</p><p>Quiche snickered. He couldn't help baiting her. She was too damn cute when she was annoyed.</p><p>"You know what I meant," Ichigo elaborated. "I meant … what did we just get ourselves into? What does this mean, when everything is already so complicated?"</p><p>Always over-thinking.</p><p>"It could mean nothing," Quiche responded simply. He felt Ichigo's breathing still on top of him.</p><p><em>Fear. </em>She was scared.</p><p>She wanted it to mean something.</p><p>
  <em>Thank god.</em>
</p><p>"... but to me, it means everything," Quiche finished. He felt Ichigo relax against him, exhaling slowly.</p><p>"Really?" Ichigo asked, her voice just above a whisper.</p><p>Was she asking for <em>reassurance?</em> She was evidently in rare form, but Quiche wasn't about to hesitate with an answer.</p><p>"Of course," he said. His fingers found a lock of hair curled on her shoulders. He spun it between his fingers, feeling the silky strands slip between his digits like water. "Like a dream come true. A dream I've had for a very, very long time."</p><p>Ichigo propped her chin up on Quiche's chest, tucking her hands on either side of her face. Quiche sat up a little straighter so that he could see the way her chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him. They swirled with a cautious sort of curiosity, like reaching out to touch a flame. "How … how long?"</p><p>A loaded question. Quiche weighed his response carefully. The way he thought of her now was so different than how he thought of her back when they first met.</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>He smirked. <em>Screw it.</em> She'd get the truth.</p><p>"Since I first laid eyes on you. Looking down on you walking through the park downtown. Though, you might already know that — given that we kissed the first time we met."</p><p>Ichigo furrowed her brow. "Of course," she muttered. "Right before you were about to stab me."</p><p>"I was stupid and blind to my orders," Quiche replied. <em>Backtrack, dammit.</em> "You know that. Point is, I wanted you the first moment I saw you. It only got worse when it – when it was more than …"</p><p>His voice trailed off.</p><p>… <em>when I realized I was in love.</em></p><p>Something she still didn't reciprocate. Something he had just about given up hope of ever receiving in return. Even after the physical connection they'd just shared, how could he ever hope for her to feel the same way he did? She was too perfect for someone like him. It was a hopeless love, and they both knew it.</p><p>So he shut his mouth instead.</p><p>Ichigo's voice dragged him back from the dark path his mind began to wander down. "You know," she started, "the first time we met … that was my first kiss."</p><p>Quiche's attention snapped to her.</p><p>The <em>irony</em>.</p><p>A sense of adolescent pride swelled in his chest, his darker thoughts temporarily forgotten. He let out a snicker of laughter. "Mm, history loves to repeat itself, now doesn't it?" he murmured. "Does Aoyama know?"</p><p>"I—I didn't tell him until after you left Earth," Ichigo mumbled. She was pointedly distracting herself by drawing a figure-eight shape on Quiche's chest with her pinkie finger. A small corner of her mouth turned up. "He…didn't take it too well."</p><p>Quiche scoffed. "Of course not," he said. "Prideful bastard."</p><p>Ichigo scowled. "You know what? You're a jerk for kissing a girl you were planning on killing a minute later."</p><p>"They were <em>orders</em>, darling, don't forget," Quiche said. "I don't know if Aoyama was blind or just stupid, but at least I know what I want."</p><p>"No one ordered you to kiss me," Ichigo muttered begrudgingly. She crinkled her nose and fixed Quiche with a stubborn frown.</p><p>"That's true," Quiche agreed. He raised one brow and resumed with tracing circles on her back with one finger. "I wanted to do that."</p><p>He smirked down at her furrowed brows. She was so damn cute when she was annoyed — flushed cheeks, thick lashes over narrowed eyes. Ichigo's eyes wandered to a sore by one of her fingernails, but her focus shifted quickly. She reached out a curious finger and traced along one of the raised scars on his chest. The damaged skin was numb to her touch.</p><p>"What are these?" Ichigo asked quietly. She found another one lower down on his side, lighter and less noticeable. "There are so many of them."</p><p>"Courtesy of your ex," Quiche muttered. He let out a sigh. It wasn't a memory he cared to revisit. "When I first suspected he was the Blue Knight, and baited him into transforming in the park."</p><p>Ichigo lifted her head to catch his gaze again. This time, her eyes were wide with recollection. "I—you mean, when you attacked us both on our date, and I had to transform in front of him…"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The memory was as clear as day, and stung twice as much. Quiche found a lock of Ichigo's hair once more. He resumed playing with it as the dark memory roared to the surface of his mind. "I figured the Blue Knight was removed from both Aoyama's mind and Deep Blue's, since Deep Blue would not attack one of his own. I wanted to test his power. And in return, he tore me to shreds."</p><p>Ichigo sat up straighter on his chest. She began to search his skin for more scars — and found them. The two on his neck, the three on his left arm. He watched her eyes travel all over his bare skin in horror.</p><p>It reminded Quiche of how she had looked at him when he'd first been given the wounds. He remembered tearful eyes, scared and confused. The way she screamed at the Blue Knight — at Aoyama — after seeing how badly he'd hurt Quiche.</p><p>"He would have killed me, you know," Quiche murmured. "If you hadn't begged him to stop."</p><p>Ichigo's throat bobbed. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Do you…" she started, "...do you really think Masaya knew what he was doing?"</p><p>She still called Aoyama by his first name. Some small part of Quiche fractured at the sound of it.</p><p><em>Focus</em>.</p><p>"It's likely." Quiche recalled the look of pure hatred in Aoyama's transformed eyes when Quiche had held tight to Ichigo in the midst of the battle, taunting him. "After all, he despised me, even then. And he was conscious enough to know who he was just before Deep Blue awoke."</p><p>It wasn't the answer Ichigo had hoped for. Her eyes returned to the worm-like scar on Quiche's chest. "I hadn't … I didn't realize…"</p><p>"...that your ex really tried to murder me?" Quiche finished. He tried to find a small piece of humor in the absurdity of it all, but the memory of his body torn to shreds still haunted him.</p><p>"He wouldn't have fought you if you hadn't been baiting him," Ichigo murmured.</p><p>"If I left him alone, Deep Blue would have never awoken," Quiche countered. "Aoyama's transformation into the Blue Knight was caused solely by your fear. It didn't take long for me to realize that the more scared you were, the stronger his transformation. And the stronger his transformation, the more Deep Blue was able to tap into his power."</p><p>He paused, deep in thought. She'd been asking about why he kept the secret of Deep Blue's power from the court. Something he had hoped wouldn't surface during the trip, but he knew he would have to address eventually. Their conversation was toeing towards the topic already. How would he explain the risk to her without scaring her?</p><p>Weighing his options carefully, he continued: "That's why we need to keep Aoyama's lingering power under wraps. It's wild and unpredictable, but what I know, it wakes when you're under distress." He paused, his fingers stilling on her back. "No one can know the key to waking it up. And no one can know there's even a chance it could."</p><p>Ichigo's eyes were wide with realization. "I — you mean, someone would come after me, to try and bring his power back?"</p><p>"They'd be stupid to try," Quiche muttered. "If anyone lays even a finger on you, I'll make them wish they'd never been born."</p><p>The thought alone made his blood boil.</p><p>He felt a shiver chase up Ichigo's back, her hands tightening into fists on his chest. Quiche wasn't sure if she was scared of the people who wished her harm, or if she was scared of him. He wanted her to stop worrying. He wanted her to forget about all of it — everything waiting for them on the other side of the door.</p><p>He slid his hand further down her back and gripped her waist. Then, with a pull and a push to his left, he flipped Ichigo over so that she fell back on the bed, his body on top of hers. She gasped in surprise, her eyes wide and her face flushed.</p><p>Quiche could spend forever like this — her warm, soft skin pressed against him; her body under him. He traced her lower lip with his thumb, feeling along the curve of her jaw with his fingers.</p><p>What had they been talking about, again? He couldn't remember.</p><p><em>Oh, right.</em> People who wanted to kill her.</p><p>"Promise me you won't walk around this place alone," Quiche murmured. She'd stubbornly resisted him down in the training room when he'd given the same warning earlier that day, but he hoped she understood better now.</p><p>Ichigo nodded wordlessly. She licked her lips, and the tip of her tongue grazed against his thumb.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Any semblance of self-control was quickly dwindling.</p><p>"You could always stay here, you know," Quiche said. He trailed the tips of his fingers from her chin and down the curve of her neck. He watched Ichigo draw a heavy breath. His eyes flicked back up to meet hers. "After all, we've already shared a bed."</p><p>"I … I don't know," Ichigo murmured. Her voice was low and breathy, and the sound of it made Quiche's stomach twitch. "It's just that Lettuce and Pudding—"</p><p>She halted, eyes going wide. She sat up on her elbows suddenly, forcing Quiche up on his arms. "Oh no!" she squeaked. "Lettuce and Pudding! They're probably freaking out!"</p><p>The next thing Quiche knew, Ichigo was shoving him off of her forcefully and scooting off the bed in a panic. "Oh my god they probably think I'm dead or kidnapped or—"</p><p>She stood up suddenly, but Quiche reached up and snatched her wrist. He yanked her back towards the bed, where she tumbled backwards with a stumble and a shriek. Quiche made quick work of collecting her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Hang on there, kitten," he interjected, "I got that covered already."</p><p>Ichigo wriggled in his grip—"Let go!" she hissed. "They're probably worried sick by now!"</p><p>"I <em>said</em>," Quiche repeated, "that I have that covered already." He shifted his hold on her so that one arm gripped the smallest part of her waist, and the other wrapped just under her chest. "I told you I was running an errand while you were bathing. Did you really think I was going to let you change back into those sticky clothes you were wearing?"</p><p>He paused, feeling her still against him, listening. "Ira sends her regards, along with a change of clothes. I told her not to expect you back for a little while."</p><p>Ichigo twisted to glare over her shoulder at him. "Wait, Ira knows I'm here?" she exclaimed. "She's the biggest gossip in the compound! You might as well have screamed it out the window!"</p><p>Quiche smirked. <em>God</em>, she was so cute when she was mad at him.</p><p>"Gladly," Quiche purred. He moved one hand to grip her chin in his fingers, glancing between her lips and her fiery eyes. "I hope the whole compound knows. I hope <em>everyone</em> knows that Ichigo Momomiya is naked in my bed, sitting on my lap, and pretending she doesn't enjoy it."</p><p>Quiche watched Ichigo swallow her words, her face inches from his. Her full, perfect lips parted slightly, and he couldn't take it any more.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her — hard. She whimpered into his lips as he slipped his tongue over hers, deepening the kiss instantly.</p><p>He wasn't going to be patient this time. He wanted her so badly his bones ached. He'd only been inside her once, but now it was all he could think about.</p><p>However, the kiss was short-lived — Ichigo suddenly broke away and scrambled to her feet, tearing herself out of Quiche's grip. He reached up to grab her wrist again, but she took two steps back, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I—I should go," she stammered, averting her eyes. "I really shouldn't … I mean …"</p><p>Quiche leaned back on the bed. There was something strange in her expression, but he wasn't in the right mind to identify what it was while he was still reeling from the kiss. "So soon?" he asked innocently. <em>Way too soon.</em></p><p>Ichigo opened and closed her mouth, like she was looking for something to say. Finally, she turned and quickly made her way out of the bedroom.</p><p>Quiche knew he should be worried about her mood change, but he found himself distracted by the sway of her hips as she walked away. She had the most luscious, perfect ass that made him want to—</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Quiche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screw your head on straight.</em>
</p><p>Quiche let out a long breath through his nose and yanked the bedsheets off of his bed, throwing them around his shoulders and following Ichigo out of the room.</p><p>Ichigo had found the neat change of clothes dropped on the table in the main room of his quarters. She had already donned the lightweight pants and was pulling the top over her head as Quiche approached.</p><p>She really <em>was</em> leaving.</p><p>Ichigo had barely wriggled into her clothes when Quiche enveloped her in his cape of bedsheets, holding her against him. She froze as he nuzzled his face in her hair.</p><p>"Before you go, I need to ask you something," Quiche murmured in her ear. Ichigo's breathing stilled, but she didn't reply. Quiche took that as his sign to continue.</p><p>What did she <em>think</em> he was going to ask her?</p><p>"The Solstice Festival is tomorrow night," he said. "It's a big deal in our culture… a giant party where we celebrate the shortest night of the year. The princes are all expected to be coupled up for … traditional reasons."</p><p>Ichigo let out an annoyed breath of air and ripped herself out of his grip. She whirled around to face him, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. "Oh, and you assume I'll just agree to be your date, then, huh?" she barked. Her heart wasn't in it, though, her eyes struggling to stay focused on his as a flush bloomed on her cheeks. "Assuming I'll just say 'yes', right? You're so … ugh … entitled!"</p><p><em>Fickle cat. </em>Never making up her mind. Kissing him one moment, calling him names in the next. Quiche grinned and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"Okay, I'll take someone else then," Quiche said nonchalantly. He shifted his weight and pretended to examine his nails, purposefully ignoring her stubborn glare. "I'm sure I could find someone, even if it is last-minute."</p><p>
  <em>Bait: set.</em>
</p><p>After a few moments, Ichigo took a step forward, close enough so that Quiche's knuckles brushed up against her chest. She glared up at him with the stubborn pout Quiche had grown to adore. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll go, but only if you promise you won't be <em>weird </em>the whole night."</p><p>Quiche fought to ignore their closeness as he considered the request. He raised one brow. "Define 'weird,' kitten," he said with an amused grin.</p><p>"You know what I mean," Ichigo muttered. Her eyes darted between his, her face still tinted red like her dark ruby hair. "You remember what happened at the welcoming party. We're just … we're going together as <em>friends</em>, right?"</p><p>He hated that word.</p><p>He hated that she still thought of it when she spoke about them, together. He wanted to kiss her until the word "friends" no longer left those pretty lips.</p><p>"You know I can't promise that, kitten," Quiche replied calmly, though he could feel frustration building in his chest. He gently lifted a finger to her jaw, running it under her chin and down to the curve behind her ear. Ichigo inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Quiche reveled in the knowledge of what his touch could do to her.</p><p>So easy to read. <em>So easy to toy with.</em></p><p>"But if you'd like me to keep things <em>subtle</em>, I'd be delighted to be your not-friend for the evening," Quiche continued with a smirk.</p><p>Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. She swallowed and nodded. "I—okay," she murmured. "I think I can live with that."</p><p>She let out a long sigh and stepped back. Quiche watched her as she bit her lip and took a few more steps backwards towards the door.</p><p>"I should … I should go," she stammered as she put distance between them. "I need to get back."</p><p>Quiche matched her backwards steps until they were both at the threshold of the doorway. "Fine," he sighed. He leaned one arm against the wall to Ichigo's side, above her head. She glanced up at his arm for a brief moment before returning to his eyes. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked in a low murmur.</p><p>Ichigo nodded warily. "Just…" she started, "...just don't make things … complicated."</p><p>Quiche paused.</p><p><em>Complicated. </em>As if it were ever simple.</p><p>He tilted his head to one side and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.</p><p>"You and I both know it's much too late for that," he replied with a smirk.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Quiche reached over and hit the button to open the door, leaning on it until it was open just enough for her to get through, but not wide enough to see the full view of the room.</p><p>If he didn't send her out of his room soon, he knew he'd lose control. All he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her back to his bed, 'complications' be damned.</p><p>"Until tomorrow, kitten," Quiche murmured.</p><p>Ichigo hesitated, looking for something in his eyes. "Wait, I…" she started.</p><p>She bit her lip anxiously. Like she was searching for words. Then, she leaned up in her toes and kissed him.</p><p>It was quick — only a brief moment, a soft press of her lips before she broke away, eyes wide and searching for a reaction. She didn't wait long, taking a step back towards the door. "I—I'll see you then," she said softly. A small smile curled at her slightly swollen lips. Then, she turned and slipped out the door.</p><p>Quiche was still for a moment, watching the place where she'd been. He heard her quickening steps grow quiet as she rushed down the hall to her room.</p><p>Some small part of Quiche's chest was burning as he shut the door to his quarters. He couldn't help but feel the soft caress of something growing stronger in his heart, like the first bud of spring. He'd been callous to it for so long, so used to hurt, that he hardly recognized the feeling as it bloomed in his chest.</p><p>It was something that felt like hope.</p><hr/><p>Ichigo felt something building in her stomach as she rushed down the hall and back to her room.</p><p>It was something that felt like nausea.</p><p>Her stomach churned, the wheels in her mind turning, the gears falling into place. The little pieces of the puzzle she'd been ignoring for so long were starting to connect. Little corners and edges, finally fitting neatly in place. The strengthening of thoughts she'd been ignoring for years, winding and weaving together into patterns like a tapestry.</p><p>Ichigo could hardly knock on the door fast enough, her rapping on the metal surface sounding more frantic than she intended. Surprisingly, Ira must have been standing right next to the door, because it opened before Ichigo finished knocking. Ira greeted her with a wide-eyed smile, but it quickly fell when she saw Ichigo's face.</p><p>"Hi," Ichigo greeted with a forced grin and a breath of air. Ira looked her up and down— quickly, subtly. Ichigo suddenly became aware that she had no idea how she looked.</p><p>She also realized that in her rush to leave, she'd forgotten her underwear.</p><p>Ira's face said everything as she stepped to one side and simply greeted Ichigo with a coy smile and a "Welcome back!"</p><p>Ichigo laughed anxiously and stepped inside the threshold of the door. Lettuce was seated at the main table with a small stack of the books she'd borrowed from her date the night before. She had one open on her lap — the fairytale, Ichigo saw — but Lettuce's wide-eyed focus was on Ichigo instead.</p><p>Ichigo wasn't sure what Ira had told her.</p><p>"So…" Ichigo started awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>She was interrupted by Pudding bounding into the room.</p><p>"Hey, where are the cakes?" Pudding demanded. She leaped in a wide circle around Ichigo, ending in a cartwheel.</p><p>Ichigo froze.</p><p>She'd forgotten the stupid cakes in Quiche's room too.</p><p><em>Now</em> what was her excuse?</p><p>"I—um, already ate them!" Ichigo declared with a lopsided grin.</p><p>Pudding pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair! You can't just split 'em with Quiche because he's your boyfriend!"</p><p>Ichigo's jaw fell open. "Wait, how did you—"</p><p>"He was here earlier this morning," Ira interjected. She was leaning against the wall of the entryway, arms crossed. "He said you had a spill in the kitchens and needed a change of clothes."</p><p><em>Right</em>. Ichigo remembered him telling her that he had gone to Ira. She hadn't expected her friends to also be around for his surprise visit.</p><p>"A-anyways, he's not my boyfriend!" Ichigo sputtered, turning to Pudding. "I can always have Torin make us some more cakes!"</p><p>"Wait, who is Torin?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo cringed, laughing nervously and turning to Lettuce's owlish gaze. She'd been quiet the last few minutes, watching Ichigo flail wildly. But if there was one thing Ichigo wanted to keep under wraps, it was the events of the night before.</p><p>"Torin is the head chef!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "He made some cakes for me to take back as a gift."</p><p>Not a lie, technically, though she had omitted the exact circumstances of meeting Torin. "A-anyway," Ichigo continued, "Lettuce can I talk to you in, um, private?"</p><p>Lettuce nodded. "Sure," she agreed. A mild look of confusion lingered on her face. She closed the book on her lap and set it on the table with a hurried <em>thud</em>.</p><p>"Wait, without me?" Pudding whined indignantly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Pudding," Ichigo said, "but Lettuce and I need to talk about … um … some kinda adult-y stuff."</p><p>Pudding frowned, then raised one brow. "What, Pudding can't handle boyfriend talk?" she argued in 3rd person. "Hmph, well okay then! Keep your secrets!"</p><p>"Um, Pudding," Ira interjected, "would you like to walk down to the kitchens with me and see if there's any more cake for breakfast?"</p><p>Pudding's sulk instantly stretched into an open-mouthed smile, her mood effortlessly lifted. "Well, alright! I'll take a cake for a bribe any day! Let's go!"</p><p>Pudding hurried into her shoes and donned a light cloak of the local fashion before heading out the door with Ira. Then, with a click of the door shutting behind them, Ichigo was alone with Lettuce.</p><p>Ichigo let out a long sigh and sat down next to Lettuce on the plush cushions scattered around the low table in the center of the room. She reached out and held Lettuce's hands in hers.</p><p>Lettuce searched Ichigo's expression with wide-eyed concern. "What happened?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I—ugh … where to start," Ichigo sighed.</p><p>All she knew was that she wanted to be honest. Because with the mess of emotions tumbling in her stomach, Ichigo knew this was a time where she had to learn how to lean more on her friends.</p><p>She rewound her memories back to the early morning. The walk through the halls. The gym. The swords.</p><p>
  <em>The swords.</em>
</p><p>"He has these new weapons," Ichigo blurted out. "They're swords, strapped to his arms like his tonfas. They're beautiful, and … and he had a leaping cat carved into them. He had them made in … in the spring."</p><p>Lettuce was drawing small circles on Ichigo's palm with her thumb as Ichigo talked. She paused her fidgeting at the word "spring."</p><p>"Wait," Lettuce interjected, "you mean ... he had them made … before their return to Earth."</p><p>Ichigo nodded. Lettuce pursed her lips, her eyes going wide with realization. It was obvious that she understood why Ichigo had focused in on that detail — and what it could mean about Quiche's feelings for her.</p><p>"Th-that's not all," Ichigo muttered. She cast her gaze to one side. "I went up to his room to change and … one thing led to another…"</p><p>She trailed off, heaving a long, heavy breath.</p><p>"What … what happened?" Lettuce asked quietly.</p><p>Sensual words, heated memories flashed through Ichigo's brain as she struggled with what to say. Where would she even start? Was it his words or the way his touch lit her on fire? How could she explain how she was terrified in the most incredible way? <em>What happened?</em></p><p>Finally, she said — "Everything."</p><p>Ichigo paused, swallowing her nerves, before meeting Lettuce's eyes once more. "Lettuce, I… it was my first time. It just happened so fast."</p><p>Lettuce's jaw hung open in shock, her wide eyes searching Ichigo's intensely. "You're saying — oh my god," Lettuce breathed. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Are you … was it good?" She grimaced immediately after the word "good", straightening her back and blushing profusely. "Wait! I—um, I don't mean to pry, I just mean—"</p><p>"No, no, I get it!" Ichigo interjected. She released Lettuce's hands and began to pick at her hangnail. "It was … that's why I need to talk to you. Lettuce, it's bad. No, I mean, it was — it was amazing. Like, really, really good. And that's why it's bad."</p><p>Lettuce furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following, Ichigo," she said softly.</p><p>Ichigo sighed in frustration with her own inability to sort through her thoughts. "No, no, I'm not getting to the point." She paused, collecting herself momentarily. "I guess I've just been pushing him away for so long that when I finally decided to stop pushing, everything I've been ignoring for so long started to … started to hit me all at once."</p><p>"So you're … happy?" Lettuce asked slowly, quietly. She tilted her head to one side, her braids falling over one shoulder.</p><p>"I guess so," Ichigo said lamely. She ran her hands through her hair. "I mean, I just — it was <em>too good</em>, and that's the problem. I don't think I can ever come back from this."</p><p>The girls sat in the thick silence for a few moments. Ichigo felt as though her world was spinning. Somehow, speaking out loud what was going through her mind made it seem that much more real.</p><p>"Ichigo," Lettuce started, "are you … do you love him?"</p><p>Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Little pricks of fire ran all up her spine as she turned the question over in her mind, staring intently at her hands on her lap.</p><p>It was still so much of a mess. Though she was beginning to grasp the enormity of what was happening between her and Quiche, there was still so much she didn't know for sure.</p><p>She'd only been in love once — with Masaya, her first love. Their love had been tender, sweet and nurturing. With Masaya, she always felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket, comfortable and soft.</p><p>Whatever this was between her and Quiche — it was nothing like her love for Masaya. This time, it was wild, something with teeth and strength, challenging her like nothing she'd felt before. There was something powerful about it she couldn't put her finger on.</p><p>All she knew was that when she had been with Masaya, she felt cherished and happy. He made her feel content with her life as a normal human girl, going on picnic dates together and enjoying each others' easy-going company.</p><p>But when she was with Quiche, he made her feel like she was the center of the universe. He practically <em>worshipped</em> her power and strength, where Masaya had been so hesitant to embrace it. Something about her and Quiche felt right — in the same unpredictable, all-consuming way a flame so easily takes to gasoline.</p><p>But it was still so wild, still so complex — a mess of puzzle pieces just beginning to click into place.</p><p>"I … I don't know," Ichigo said truthfully. She bit her lip and met Lettuce's gaze again. "But it's not … nothing. There's something there. And I don't know what to do with it."</p><p>Lettuce heaved a heavy sigh. "Well," she started slowly, "I know I'm not … erm, an expert on these things, but … I think you should just go with your heart, Ichigo. I think you should listen to what your heart is telling you to do."</p><p>"But it's more complicated than that," Ichigo argued. "It's not like he's just some, I don't know, guy from school or someone I met at work. Quiche is one of the most powerful princes on this planet, and he's supposed to be the head ambassador to Earth. His whole mission when he first came to Earth was to kill me. What happens if people find out we're together? What if they figure out that he protected me back on Earth, too, when he had orders to kill me? I mean, Pie is hiding your relationship, right? Keeping it a secret?"</p><p>Lettuce nodded. "I—yes," she replied. "We've talked about this quite a bit … your concerns, that is. Pie shares the same concerns as well. So we've thought it best to keep things under wraps, at least for now."</p><p>"Right," Ichigo said, "and that's the problem. I don't know if he's full of pride or just stupid, but Quiche doesn't care. Like, at all. If he could broadcast our relationship to the whole world he would. I mean, he had a design with a cat carved into his new weapons! It's not exactly subtle!"</p><p>The girls were interrupted by the sound of the door to their room opening with a click. Both Ichigo and Lettuce's heads whipped around in surprise. Ira and Pudding strode through the door they'd just left through a few moments before. Pudding looked dejected, sighing and shedding her shoes with lazy kicks.</p><p>"That was fast," Ichigo remarked.</p><p>"We came back to get you two," Ira replied. Ichigo saw Ira's pursed lips and terrified eyes, her expression uncharacteristically panicked as she gripped her tablet in one hand. "I just received word that the Emperor would like a private audience with you three. Immediately."</p><p>Ichigo and Lettuce exchanged wide-eyed looks.</p><p>Whatever this was about, it wasn't going to be good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright friends, hope you don't all hate me for the late update. I just found out last week that I'm moving to my dream city all the way across the country! Which is very exciting, but updates are probably going to be a bit slower over the next two months as I pack up and relocate my life. So if you think I've disappeared, don't worry! I'm probably just buried under a pile of cardboard boxes and bubble wrap.</p><p>Thank you for all of the lovely comments on that last update, too! Hopefully you all are enjoying the extra ~spice~ in the story. These last two chapters were really fun to write, but it's even MORE rewarding when I hear that you all are enjoying the story so far. It's looking like we're going to land somewhere around ... 24 chapters? And ~130k-ish words? Based on how my chapters are tracking to my outline, that is. So there's still lots more to come. :) </p><p>Thanks for reading!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>